Bold As Love
by LoveIsAMovement
Summary: In modern day tokyo demon society is frantic to find their next leader, we follow their search and also the plight of the young miko, Kagome higurashi who has a mysterious heritage. We also meet a certain silver haired demon boy with a beast problem .....
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all of the characters herein, with the exception of a few originals, belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I also make no money from this, I just do it for shits and giggles.

Summary : _It is modern day, demons who were once feared and revered by humans are all but forgotten. They are a dying breed, the blood diluting every generation in full bred tai-yokai demons and mixing with humans was taking its toll. Without strong leadership all would be lost due to civil strife and infiltration from other factions. The elders of the council of tai-yokai are searching for their next supreme lord and the key to their survival, desperately clinging to the hope that the next tai-yokai lord of the council can be sired still. Kagome Higurashi is a shrine maiden who was blessed with the gift of music and a mysterious heritage. Sesshomaru Taisho is the refined son of the great dog lord of the west with a beast problem. Their paths collide when they end up attending the same university and things go from there..._

Ch1: Orchestra of One

_It started long ago when demons ruled the lands of Japan; there had been chaos at first. Bloody battles raged and clans were formed out of necessity but peace would come in the form of an alliance. Soon all of the great clans came together to promote peace and unity among demons and to co-exist with the growing number of humans._

_The alliance was known as The Alliance of Demon Lords. Each clan in the alliance received a seat on the council and had a chance to place a member of their clan in the seat of supreme lord of the alliance. Few clans chose not to join this alliance, for they feared peace would benefit the humans too much and allow them to thrive. _

_Soon the council ruled all of yokai society in Japan even those who were not part of the alliance. However, those who did not join the alliance proved to be correct in their assumptions and though the great clans were at peace with one another, the human numbers grew and grew while demon birthrates stayed the same. Soon the world was overrun with humans and demons were forced to live in secret._

_The alliance soon made peace treaties and agreements with the leaders of the spiritual human clans and humans and demons were able to co-exist. Though demons only made themselves known to select humans._

_Everything went smoothly for a time. The supreme lord was born every few hundred years, chosen by strength. Each time a child was born to a lord of any clan he or she was taken to the council elders and they would examine the baby to see if it was worthy to be considered for the role of supreme lord._

_The seat of supreme lord belonged exclusively to true tai-yokai beings. What most people didn't know was that true tai-yokai were rare, their offspring up to the fourth generation were allowed the title of tai-yokai but their blood was dilute. _

_True tai-yokai were great and powerful demons, born sporadically. A mystery shrouded their true heritage._

_Every few hundred years a true tai-yokai was born in Japan, it had started with the fox tribes several thousands of years back. Soon the dogs and dragons and tigers all welcomed the births of their own true tai-yokai._

_True tai-yokai were awesomely powerful creatures capable of wielding jaki and spiritual ki. They were immune to everything and were said to be the most powerful beings on the earth._

_However, even though the children of the true tai-yokai were strong they were not as strong as their great sires. The generations mixed and mixed until the power was all but mixed out. Until of course the next true tai-yokai of the clan was born to strengthen the blood._

_The tigers, foxes and dragons had all had three true tai-yokai births in their clan's history._

_The dogs had only ever had one true tai-yokai in the clan, he was an awesomely powerful ruler and had served in the seat of supreme lord, but like all others of his kind the blood was mixed out every generation._

_The current leader of the dog clan , Toga was the great grandson of the first and only true tai-yokai dog and held a seat on the council of The Alliance of Demon lords._

_The wolves had never birthed a true tai-yokai cub and several other clans were the same._

_It had been far too long since the last true tai-yokai birth in any of the Japanese clans and with the only living true tai-yokai in Japan ready to pass to the next world, the leaders of the great clans were becoming frantic._

_Bokusenou, the current supreme lord of The Alliance of Demon Lords and only living true tai-yokai in Japan, was a peaceful tree yokai who was ready to pass from a life of war and politics. He was eager for the next true tai-yokai birth. However, he harbored a secret, it was a secret his noble mother made him promise to protect with his very life._

OOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOO Modern Day Tokyo OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOO

"I have my scribes searching the ancient scrolls twenty four hours a day my lord" said a lesser lord in the council of the west as he regarded the other lords sitting at the circular table in the great hall of the mansion of the lord of the dog clan.

The hall was huge, large enough to hold several dog demons in their true forms. The tapestries depicting epic battles hung over the strong stone walls of the structure that was older than any human made building in Japan.

"I believe I may have a clue, discovered in one of the earliest scrolls of the fox tribe, the tribe to which the first supreme lord of Japan was born" said another lesser lord.

"Please enlighten us lord Toshiro" said Toga, the greatest and strongest dog lord of the west, as he listened intently to what his underling was about to say.

"The fox tribe documented the birth of their clan's first tai-yokai cub, the one who was later called upon as the supreme leader of the council of lords" said the lord as everyone's eyes were fixed on him waiting for him to continue.

"and how did his birth differ from the others?" asked Toga

The Council of Lords was a council made up of the strongest lords and leaders of each of the remaining yokai tribes from the original alliance. One lord ruled over this council as supreme lord, effectively the ruler of all yokai in Japan. There was one requirement for the occupant of the seat of supreme lord, he had to be a true tai-yokai.

"The scroll says the cub was birthed by a male fox demon and a female whose origins were not known...the scroll only states that she was not of their tribe and she was not a demon" said the raven haired lord.

"Not a demon?...then what prey tell was she?" huffed another lord

"She was not a demon...she could not have been human...then what?"

asked Toga

"I do not know... And Bokusenou is not cooperating in our search... we all know he remembers his mother yet he will not speak of her " said the lord as he scowled.

"We shall gather more information , scour all of the ancient texts and scrolls. We must decipher the key to birthing strong offspring or our clans will all fall to the foreign demons who are still growing in number, stronger than ever" said Toga.

"Ryukotsusei and his clan of dragons would usher their kin in with open arms to take and exploit our lands" said Toshiro.

"The dragons are the only clan who have joined their foreign brethren, we all remain separate from the foreign factions of our species" said Toga.

"Why do we not join with the other dogs?" asked another lord.

"hmp, those arrogant American and European dogs believe they are our betters and I will not even begin to speak of the arrogance of the African dogs whose Egyptian heritage has made their heads swell to ungodly proportions. I would never give any of them the satisfaction of asking for their support. The relevant issue, however, is that the European dragon clan is the only clan who is still birthing tai-yokai, though they have not had a new birth for over six hundred tells me those European dragons have discovered what we have yet to find and without it the Japanese alliance will be left leaderless." said Toga.

"And they have not shared the information with any of their allies in Europe, this is troublesome" said another lord.

"Yes Nobuko my friend, it is very troublesome because if this continues...they may very well be the only yokai left in this world" said Toga shaking his head in worry.

"Very well, we will keep pursuing new avenues in our search for the key to birthing true tai-yokai" said Nobuko.

"We shall meet in one month's time to gauge our progress, do not speak of our search to any other clan, we will sire the next supreme lord of the council. It has been far too long since the rule of my grandfather who ushered in a golden age for yokai. We will once again rule" said Toga as they all nodded and left the hall with haste, eager to return to the search.

"They are convening the council of lords in three months time , we must find the way before then." Toga muttered to himself before he made haste to his private study.

OOOOOOO Tokyo University for demons and spiritual humans OOOOO

Many miles away in the most prestigious university in Tokyo, Kagome Higurashi ran down the hall of the school, she was late to her 2:00 class. Kagome was a freshman but she was in advanced English because she was what was considered a "Native Speaker" even though she was born and raised in Japan.

She ran into the class head downcast and went to the first available seat. The seat was right behind Sesshomaru Taishou. Kagome had dated his brother, Inuyasha, briefly in high school but Inuyasha had taken a liking to Kikyou, Kagome's cousin.

Inuyasha broke things off with Kagome. Kikyou wouldn't date him because she felt like she would be betraying kagome even though she liked Inuyasha a great deal.

Finally Kagome told Kikyou it was ok for her to date Inuyasha and they'd been happy together since. Kikyou's parents even expected an engagement anytime.

Kagome did have feelings for the half-demon boy but they'd changed. At first Kagome was taken with the boy and he with her but when their relationship began, things progressed oddly. Kagome began to care less for him in the sense of a boyfriend and more as a best friend. She then discovered the feeling was mutual.

Kagome knew Inuyasha and Kikyou loved eachother and she would not stand in the way. She was happy for her cousin and ex-boyfriend turned best friend.

Sesshomaru, a senior, was a business major, he was popular though a bit quiet and reserved. He'd been dating Kagura Tama a freshman political science major whose father Onigumo was a slippery friend of Sesshomaru's father.

Kagome heard that Sesshomaru and Kagura had broken up the week before but she didn't really care about the affairs of the rich, it wasn't her problem.

Kagome was a shrine maiden, her family struggled ever since her grandfather became ill and subsequently died of cancer. Her mother had taken out a mortgage on the shrine to pay for the medical bills and now everything was catching up. Kagome's mother worked two jobs and Kagome was going to have to get a job soon.

Kagome was an extremely intelligent woman, she'd graduated from high school a full year early and received a full ride scholarship to the demon university, something that was almost unheard of as the university only gave scholarships to demons, they'd made two exceptions throughout history. The first was for a powerful priestess named Midoriko and the second to Kagome.

She didn't know much at all about her father only that he'd never married her mother, he was not Japanese and that he'd died when she was almost three. Three months before Souta was even born.

Her mother never talked about him and kagome knew better than to ask. She was dying to know something about her father's family but she would wait until she could find out on her own.

Kagome looked around the classroom while humming to herself. One thing she did appreciate was music.

Kagome loved music, she played Piano beautifully, she also had a vintage Gibson guitar that belonged to her father and she played that with equal fervor.

Kagome was self-taught on the guitar, copying the stylings of Jimmy Hendrix and Bob Dylan but also The Beatles and The Doors. She loved the old Britpop, American classic rock and blues that she'd discovered in the garage piled amongst the old things her father left behind. She also explored Japanese grassroots and acoustic.

Kagome was a very gifted pianist. She'd trained since the age of three and was recognized with awards and sought after solo performances in the junior orchestra throughout her youth. She'd finally been offered a scholarship to one of the most prestigious music schools in Tokyo but she turned it down to stay home and care for her grandfather. She used to spend hours in her garage on her father's old piano writing sonatas and experimenting.

Unfortunately her father's precious heirloom was sold to buy her grandfather's medication a few months back, just before he died. Kagome was not sorry to have to sell her most precious possession, she was happy to be able to help her family in any way she could.

She was lucky that the young woman two houses from the shrine was a Julliard educated Japanese-American woman who was born and raised in Southern California. Tsubaki Tsukihara was a typical California beach girl with some New York sophistication thrown in from her time at Julliard. She was a world-renowned pianist and dancer who taught Kagome everything she could about her craft.

Though Tsubaki had been quite famous as a youngster in the junior orchestra, she found that when she grew up, her competition was much stiffer. She was trying to get a seat on the Tokyo Philharmonic Orchestra but it proved to be a very difficult task. Tsubaki had to pay the bills so she gave dance, piano, English and Spanish lessons and baby-sat kagome and Souta for eleven years until she received her spot on the Orchestra.

It also happened that Tsubaki was a dominatrix on Friday and Saturday night. She had quite a reputation in the Tokyo underground amongst wealthy demons and humans with fetishes and gave classes on Sunday mornings to bored housewives who wanted to heat up their sex lives.

Kagome smiled reminiscing about her teacher who taught her to hear music everywhere...not just in the instruments but in every sound...even in silence.

Kagome was a duel major in astrophysics and music. It was a strange combination but her dream, as she put it, was to "sit around and look at stars all day" and eventually teach at a university.

Today Kagome hummed the simplistic beauty of the second movement of Beethoven's 5th symphony; a piece she was experimenting with on piano. Though the piece was written for an entire orchestra, her music teacher was a firm believer that if someone was passionate enough they could move music beyond the need for an entire orchestra. Tsubaki would often challenge Kagome to become an orchestra of one.

Kagome loved exploring music with her own experimental twist. Currently she'd been visiting Sango's house a lot since Sango had a plain upright piano. Honestly Kagome was a Piano slut, it didn't matter what make or how old it was as long as it was tuned and had all the keys, she'd been saving up to buy one but most of her money went into the shrine and to help her mother with the bills but she didn't mind.

She performed with the school orchestra every now and then as a guest but it was hard because her major was a demanding one and she didn't have the time to regularly devote to orchestra. She was also never formally trained, her mother could not afford to send her to music school and when her grandfather fell ill she had to turn down several scholarships to help with his care. She didn't regret it for one minute, she knew that the music never left her soul and those special schools and expensive instruments weren't everything.

Kagome was stirred from her thoughts when someone sneezed. She tapped her pencil lightly and hummed a bit harder.

The soft soothing hum caught HIS attention; the silver haired demon looked at the little human female with the bright blue eyes who exuded innocence. She was annoying at first, she followed his brother around and they even had a little romance.

She was willful and extremely innocent; she blushed at the stupidest things and was too nice for her own good...yet something about her always made his beast stir which is why he decided he hated her.

Though his beast had never made himself known as of yet, he could feel it stirring in it's chains, however, it had only been violently active when the girl was near him. She was not powerful at all, she was beautiful yes...but she was human and a miko.

He sat sideways in his desk and bent down to his book bag. He couldn't help himself so he stared at her for a moment.

Her eyes were on her paper, the rich cerulean hues highlighted by icy tones dancing in her iris were like no others he'd ever seen. Her soft pale skin glowed beautifully and her pouty pink lips looked so kissable in that moment. His beast snarled inside of his head and roared out a lustful cry.

'why does this beast call out to her... the one who smells of ice' he thought before she looked up and he looked away.

She hummed the beautiful little melody; it was familiar to him, something that played on his I-pod often. Not many people especially females could appreciate fine music.

Kagura listened to the trash they called pop, AKB48, EXILE and Arashi dominated her ipod and she had little interest in anything else. Yet this female was clearly a trained musician by the control of the tone and the pitch of her humming.

She was in advanced English, which told him either she was a native speaker or she was a genius. She was intelligent but clearly not a genius so he settled for the former and also attributed her ability to her obvious mixed lineage giving her at least one English speaking parent.

Being required to take a few courses in biology for his minor had sparked his curiosity in genetics. He loved to decipher genetics in humans and demons alike. He was currently doing an experiment about genetic mutations and mixing, he was going to enter it into the All Japan University Science Competition.

His brows drew together for a moment and he nodded. He saw the opportunity to question a new subject and became a bit excited at the prospect.

She was mixed race, it was clear, her eyes were very large and light blue indicating that her Japanese parent must have also had some mixed lineage to carry the gene for such eyes. Though she was clearly a mutt of western mix, she was definitely Japanese. Her skin was milky and pale, her hair pitch black and straight and her cheekbones high. Her eyes, though very large, still had a slight almond shaped pull at the edges and her countenance was that of any Japanese girl.

American or British?' he asked himself trying to determine where her origins lay. He knew by her nose and bone structure she was not eastern European as her face was slender and heart shaped, her nose was dainty and doll like and her lips were pale pink, very soft looking and puffy. She was not too tall; she was a bit above average height for a Japanese female, not mammoth and certainly still short compared to demon females from any region. She was quite thin though not disgustingly so.

She could have been Nordic for such as brilliant color of blue in her eyes. Though most true Nordic humans carried the gene for light hair. Since both parents carried western genes, a blonde parent would have made her hair take on more of a chestnut color than the deep inky obsidian hue she had.

He could tell by the silky texture that the hair was not dyed and he was puzzled. He'd studied the differences in humans due to their region and it was always fun for him to decipher the mixes of human mutt.

He considered himself a bit of an expert, though he hated mixes, due mostly to his brother's existence. He had to admit most of the mutts he'd come across, human and demon alike, especially those Asian mixed with Caucasian were beautiful and genetically strong.

"British" he muttered to himself as he figured she was a descendant of the Nordic invaders of the British isles and may have received the darker brown hair from Roman or Spanish mixture in her heritage.

Her body was lithe, slim with just enough muscle, her legs were long and shapely, definitely not stumpy like a lot of human females. She had a very slender waist and her breasts were a nice size, huge for a demoness who tended to be a bit flat chested and also quite large for a Japanese girl but he knew that Japanese females tended to be les curvaceous than their western counterparts, he couldn't help but admire her perfectly rounded hips, large enough to birth healthy pups but slender enough to be sexy.

She had beautiful long fingers with neatly manicured fingernails, just long enough to make her hands exquisitely feminine. Her neck was long and sensuous, very kissable and lickable but he tried not to think on that.

Her clothing however, was plain and somewhat worn. Being a very old and very traditional school, they were required to wear uniforms.

Her uniforms were faded and old but still tidy and pressed. When the school awarded the student body with a free dress day for holidays or good test scores she would dress in plain casual wear that was obviously fished from a clearance bin.

For the most part the miko's clothing was very sad especially when compared to the beautiful clothing Kagura and many of the other demonesses would wear. Even the other mikos had nicer clothing, her cousin Kikyou who was currently dating his annoying half brother dressed quite well.

"Higurashi, the answer to number six" said the teacher in broken English.

Sesshomaru smirked when she readied to speak. He was so sure that he that he was right. He looked on smugly as he expected a middle British drawl to escape her lips but his eyes narrowed into a scowl when she began to speak.

"The answer to number six is "Yes Mr. Namagata I would Love to go to your house for some tea" she answered, speaking in perfect American English spoken in a slight southern California drawl ,the same one her English tutor spoke with.

The teacher looked down at her and frowned "Miss Higurashi, just because you are a native speaker, it does not give you any right to criticize the author of our text" said the old woman arrogantly in Japanese.

Kagome's brows synched as she'd not said anything to criticize anyone, all she did was answer the question.

"but..." began Kagome but a glare from the teacher caused her to simply shrug and move on.

Sesshomaru looked at her in wonder as he thought about how he could have been wrong.

'American?...perhaps a Nordic-French/ Italian cross, though by her accent she speaks southern Californian English. She could be mixed with Anglo-Hispanic as those humans are so mixed that it very hard to decipher what their origins are...no she does not hold the spicy scent of a Hispanic human...her scent is crisp...icy definitely Nordic in origin...though interestingly enough her scent does not hold the stench of body odor, urine and death like all other humans' thought Sesshomaru as he looked on at her

The human smell was very distinct and was quite unpleasant, even his step mother and younger adopted sister reeked of human filth.

'This bitch doesn't even smell human' he thought looking at her in a puzzled way...her scent carried the icy scent though the human scent was decisively not there which made him narrow his eyes a bit as he savored the floral hints on her scent. It was like a bouquet of flowers in ice water, crisp clean and beautiful. He'd never smelled anything so delicious in all of his life.

'She is a spiritual human...I have heard of powerful spiritual beings form the northern European lands who do not hold a human scent because they are immortal but share other traits with humans such as the rounded ear and the lack of markings but this bitch does not exude very much power. Perhaps she is a cross-breed' he thought cocking his head a bit more

'Her name is ...Higurashi...so it is her father who mated a Caucasian female, not very common as the common thought is that Caucasian females tend to be put off by Japanese men. This mixture would explain her fire, though it would not explain too well why she acts so Japanese.

This Sesshomaru has never met a human mutt with a Caucasian mother" he thought as he continued to study her.

Kagome tapped her pencil against the desk. She was doing her history homework last minute, as she had to help her mother with the preparations for the festival at the shrine that weekend. She felt the pressure since a good celebration meant more desperately needed revenue for the shrine.

She was excited because she and Kikyou always had so much fun during festivals. Kagome was actually quite popular, known as the best miko dancer in the region.

Sesshomaru had made up his mind. He needed a Human subject for his experiment since he already had a hanyou and a demon. He'd decided Higurashi, Kagome would fill the position as his human subject.

She'd just finished her work when she felt a tap on her shoulder , she looked up to see the enigmatic older brother of her ex-boyfriend staring at her.

"yes?" she said in English as they were only allowed to communicate in English in that class but the teacher was not paying attention and Sesshomaru replied to her in Japanese.

"Higurashi, I am doing an experiment for the All Japan university science competition and I would like to ask you a few questions about your foreign heritage as some of my research is about human mutts" he said rather coldly

Her eyes widened and her brow furrowed at the rude way he asked her for her participation.

"No you may not" she said simply in English as she looked back down at her work hoping he would leave her alone.

'The nerve of this guy, calling me a mutt' she thought angrily as she wrote a bit too hard.

He could feel the anger radiating in her aura and decided to ask again a bit more tactfully. After all she was half American and Americans tended to be a bit hostile and crude in his experience yet they expected to be finessed in return.

" Excuse me Higurashi, they are only a few questions and they will not be invasive" he said in a softer tone

She rolled her eyes a bit

"fine, ask" she said simply in Japanese this time

"Who is the Caucasian parent, your mother or your father?" he asked

"My father" she said simply

'hn, wrong...again' he though quirking an eyebrow.

"Why is your last name not American?" he asked

"be..because he never married my mother" she said softly

'she is a bastard, born out of wedlock no doubt, or born to an American soldier who simply used her mother for pleasure and went home when he was done. He did not care for his pup...shameful' he thought as he curled his lip at her.

"Have you ever met him?" he asked.

"He died when I was two and what does me having met him have to do with genetics?" she asked heatedly.

"hn , now then, you do know his origins? Most American Caucasians are a mixture of different European blood with a touch of Native American...also, was he a spiritual human?" he asked.

"I don't know...for both I don't know" she said sheepishly looking down.

"Did you know his hair color?' asked Sesshomaru.

"Blonde...light blonde almost like yours but golden not silver" she said softly.

"hn, and the eyes?" he asked jotting down notes.

"Blue...just like mine" she said looking away.

"Your mother, she is Japanese?" he stated more than asked.

"Yes" she bit out shortly.

"she harbors spiritual power?" he asked.

"Yes" she replied.

"You would need the blue eyed gene on both sides of the family to be born with blue eyes" he said simply.

"my mother...her grandmother on her mother's side was a priestess from Ireland...sh.. she had blue eyes...but not pale like me, hers were dark blue like cobalt" she turned a bit to look out the window.

"A Celt? Interesting...A Celt with a strong blue eyed gene on the bitch's side making the bitch a Celtic-Asian cross and a Nordic blonde, blue eyed male as a mate" he muttered as he jotted down more notes.

"Pup shows blue eyes but the dominant black hair of the Asian race, high cheek bones and an almond pull of the eyes" he muttered still scribbling.

'did he just refer to me as a pup?' she thought as she was about to ask if he was done when he asked another question.

"Siblings?" he asked.

"What?" she asked as she was caught off guard

"Do you have brothers and sisters?" he asked in a condescending tone

"One brother" she said ignoring his insinuation that she didn't know what the word sibling meant.

"older or younger?" he was jotting down his data at an alarming speed.

"younger" she replied quickly.

"same father?" he didn't look up.

"Yes" she was glaring at him.

"what are his traits?" he looked into her eyes this time, catching her of guard.

"light brown hair and green-hazel eyes" she breathed.

"hn, any half siblings? From your father's wife perhaps? Did your father have any legitimate children?" he didn't look up.

She gasped at his comment and held back the raw anger at the assumption that her mother was a home wrecker and that she was a bastard.

"I...I..." she stammered as he was oblivious to her state and then the teacher announced that class was over and she picked up her things quickly and was gone.

He smelled the anger in her scent and frowned at her sensitivity, she was clearly sensitive about her bastard status.

"Shameful" he muttered remembering his brothers own bastard status. A state, which changed of course as soon as Sesshomaru's own mother died, and his father brought home the human whore and her hanyou son. Inuyasha was only three years his junior, meaning that his father had been fucking the whore in question while his mother was still alive and ill.

He remembered being six years old and cleaning up his mother's vomit so his father wouldn't yell at her for not getting to the bathroom on time, even though she was too weak to move.

Sesshomaru's mother was a self-sufficient woman who did not require maids or cooks. She took care of the household well and took pride in her family. Toga paid no mind and when his mate fell ill, was too indifferent to hire a nurse for her as she kept insisting she didn't need one and he wasn't going to go out of his way.

Little Sesshomaru watched as his beloved mother deteriorated and slowly slipped away one night as he slept next to her. The little boy awoke when he felt his mother's cold hand against his little arm. He looked on at her, she looked as if she slept peacefully but the stench of death was overwhelming. Her once radiant skin was cold and her bright eyes would not open. It took four grown yokai to pull the pup from his mother's body. That was the day the light in his eyes dimmed and when his brother came home the light went out completely.

Their father was hardly home and when he was he was on edge and would yell and beat Sesshomaru for the slightest things. When Inuyasha misbehaved, Sesshomaru would get a harsh beating for not watching the boy closely. When Inuyasha would get hurt, Sesshomaru would get a brutal beating for not being an attentive brother. Sesshomaru was even beaten when Izayoi complained that he was boring and hardly spoke to her.

He'd always though it was the illness of his mother that had his father on edge but after he brought Izayoi home, Sesshomaru realized the truth. The petty self-absorbed bitch who'd even worn his mother's clothes and jewelry on occasion was stressful enough to drive anyone mad.

The reason his father was able to be the cheating bastard he was had to do with the way he marked his mates. He never allowed his mates to mark him or in the human's case drink of his blood, therefore leaving him free to philander while the female he was attached to was put through violent physical pain while her mate found comfort in the bed of another female.

Sesshomaru swore to himself that he would never do two things;One he would never half mate his chosen female. When he found a female worthy of marking he would make sure he marked her fully and would never stray.

Secondly he swore never to mark a female ,human or demon, that was as title hungry and despicable as the human whore who bore his half brother. The latter is why he'd broken up with Kagura

A.N.: For those of you who had read this fiction in its original form, you'll notice a slight change. I decided to change it from a high school fiction to a university fiction for propriety's sake. Also I'm having issues with my word program so the paragraph breaks might be off, I'll try and fix that ASAP. Lastly, I am looking for a BETA, if you're interested please PM me. Thank you, hope you enjoyed this revised version of Bold as Love.

(Thank you SO much Diane, for the tips!)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all of the characters herein, with the exception of a few originals, belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I also make no money from this, I just do it for shits and giggles.

Bold As Love Ch 2: I'm A Beast!

Kagura made her way down the hall and stopped in front of her now ex-boyfriend's classroom. She narrowed her ruby eyes and huffed when she saw him talking to the stupid human miko with the blue eyes.

She watched him talking to the miko while jotting things down. From the looks of things, the female didn't really seem comfortable or flirty.

'They're probably just doing class work, good I thought I was going to have to kick her dirty little ass' she thought flipping her hair. Though, the idea of even breaking a sweat over Sesshomaru Taisho was not very appealing. She hated that her father sought to dictate her dating life.

Her father had learned of her break up with the Taisho heir and demanded that she crawl back to him and grovel until Sesshomaru took her back or he would cut off her allowance.

He'd mentioned something about ancestors and true tai-yokais but she didn't care to listen or understand. All Kagura Tama wanted was the new Dior bag she saw in Vogue and if she had to kiss Sesshomaru's furry ass to get it then, so be it.

Her attention came back to the classroom when she'd felt a flare of spiritual energy. She watched as the miko grew angry and walked out almost in tears.

'hmp, serves you right for trying to talk to Sesshomaru king of ice' she thought as she smirked and walked in the classroom to see him deep in thought , scribbling notes she didn't care to understand.

She walked in front of his desk and smiled down at him. Sesshomaru sniffed and grimaced at her stench. He smelled another male all over her and inside of her. She always did forget that he could smell everything and everyone she'd done.

It was the wolf kouga's scent. He couldn't care less who the foul bitch in front of him was screwing. She was just like Izayoi as far as he was concerned and he wanted to be rid of her for good.

"So how about you take me shopping and then we go to my house and you stop being so stubborn...look I told you I was sorry about that night. I just want to take it slow, I'm not ready... You're the one who I want my first time to be with, I just need time" she said sweetly rehashing some lines from her favorite pop idol's latest teen drama.

"You stink of wolf...and your first time was given away way before I met you..." he said in a disgusted tone. she mentally slapped herself for not taking a shower and was left wide eyed while he walked away.

'DAMN IT, I need to get this jerk back or father will kill me. Gods I need that bag...and some shoes" she thought angrily looking at Sesshomaru's retreating back.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO a few Miles away OOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Toga sat at his desk looking at a picture he'd kept hidden in his top drawer. It was an old snapshot of his first mate with a very small Sesshomaru in her arms.

"Karin... how did I ever end up with such a sweet female for a mate" he muttered running the pad of his finger across her beautiful face.

"Now that you are not with me...I appreciate everything that you were ...my beloved mate" he breathed as he gently placed the picture in the drawer again.

He had been betrothed as a young pup to the daughter of another strong lord of the western clan. She was such a timid and happy pup who grew into a beautiful , loving woman. She had immense strength and a sense of responsibility, when they'd mated Toga was young and foolish and he took her for granted not marking her fully.

Soon he betrayed her and watched as she grew ill because her spirit was broken. He watched as Sesshomaru's heart broke with every day that passed and her illness worsened.

He regretted treating her so badly and making a fool of her with the countless, meaningless whores who'd graced his bed. In truth she was the best lover he'd ever had and he would cherish the nights they spent together but he hated being controlled and to him betrothal was a way of control and betraying their bond was his way of rebelling against it.

He now realized what a selfish fool he'd been, she too was a victim of this control, she was not the cause of it, he should have felt so lucky to have been blessed with her. He should have cherished her and told her how much he loved her...because he did. She was the only female he'd ever loved but his pride took her from him.

Izayoi...she was a conniving bitch at best, though she had gotten better over time. He knew what he was getting himself into with that one and was not surprised at all when she'd turned up pregnant, it was his own fault and now he was paying for it.

He loved his son Inuyasha boundlessly but his current mate was no better than any of his previous random conquests, money hungry and spoiled, which was why he didn't take their bond very seriously.

Before he closed the drawer he stopped ad looked again at the snapshot as the joyful look in his son's eyes made him give a slight smile.

"you were so happy then...my first born...my heir" he whispered

"I regret the harshness I've shown you...I was so afraid you'd end up weak because your mother was so nurturing and loving... but I was mistaken...it was she who made you strong and I who broke your spirit and destroyed the joy in your eyes" he said softly before he closed the drawer all the way and held his head in his hands in guilt.

"MILORD!" roared a frantic toad who crashed into Toga's study unannounced

"This had better be good Jaken" the dog demon ground out

"It was under the bookcase containing the family records" said Jaken trying to Catch his breath

"What are you going on about Toad? Make your point before I am forced to deal out punishment" he said. He was not going to really hurt Jaken but the toad was long winded at best and he wanted him to get to the point.

"MILORD WE'VE FOUND THE SCROLL WRITTEN IN HONOR OF THE BIRTH OF THE FIRST GREAT TRUE TAI-YOKAI OF THE MOST NOBLE WESTERN CLAN!" Jaken was out of breath and waving the scroll around frantically before toga snatched it up

"This is it..." he said with a huge grin on his face as he picked up his phone and dialed his second in command.

"Toshiro! Convene the council ! I've found it!" he almost yelled into the phone before he slammed it down as Jaken scurried out of the study.

He looked down and his eyes widened as he began to read it. It was written by the head scribe of the father of first and only true tai-yokai lord of the western dog clan. It was the oldest scroll Toga owned, lost to time, left to rot under a bookcase for hundreds of years.

_A Most Joyous occasion in the Western Province_

_This scroll is to make record the birth of the first true tai-yokai in the western clan of the dog. The male pup was born to the great lord Shirotsu and his mate, a female of the race known as The Earthbound. The lady of the west has been producing an ample milk supply for the pup and has regained her strength and rejuvenated her body quickly. Mother and pup are well and the pup is already showing signs of incredible strength and power. He shows markings of the clan of the west as well as..._

The rest of the scroll rotted away over time. He'd found the key to the true tai-yokai but now there was a matter of figuring out this "Earthbound" business.

"Earthbound" he muttered under his breath as he searched his memory for the term...he could not find it, he hoped one of his lesser lords would provide some insight as he could not consult with the other clan leaders for fear of revealing his quest for power for his clan.

OOOOOOOOOOO Tokyo University for demons and spiritual humans OOOOOOOO

"Kagura...you despicable bitch...at least the wolf will take you off of this Sesshomaru's hands and keep you occupied" muttered Sesshomaru with a growl as he entered one of the school mess halls and went to the lunch line.

He hated dining in the mess hall, he usually went home and had the chef prepare his meals or he would go to any of the posh restaurants that were ready and more than willing to cater to him. Today, however, he had no time to leave campus.

He had just managed to avoid Kouga and Kagura in the hall way and had not been paying attention to who was in front of him in line when he growled hard, thinking of his disgusting ex-girlfriend, only to be met with a pair of pale blue eyes before the girl turned away quickly .

"what's his problem?" asked Sango. She picked up some onigiri and pickled cucumber and set it on her plate while Kagome just shrugged and huffed.

"Who knows" said Kagome as she wished to change the subject.

"so how are you and Miroku?" she asked cheerfully.

Sango sighed hard " I caught him in with that girl Kagura last week and I haven't talked to him since".

"What? Where?" asked Kagome in an appalled tone.

"They were fucking in his dorm room" said Sango looking down.

"She didn't even know his name, she kept calling him Mirako" she added angrily.

" I mean I know I'm not a powerful miko or a demoness but how could he?" she whispered trying not so sob.

"Sango you're powerful!, you come from a long line of demon slayers!" Kagome was trying to cheer her friend up.

"Kagome, you know I'm only here because my great grandmother, Midorkio, was one of the strongest priestesses to ever live...but I've already passed the age for spiritual power to awaken. I'm just an ordinary girl Kagome, I don't even belong here" said Sango choking back a sob.

"Don't say that! You're anything but ordinary and you know it! You're strong Sango and you'll get over that cheating idiot" said Kagome patting her friend on the back.

"Kagome...I...we...he and…. I lost my virginity to him the night before he cheated on me" she said as tears escaped her eyes and kagome's eyes widened.

"Oh Sango...I'm so sorry" said Kagome with obvious pain in her voice.

Sesshomaru was listening to the little humans in front of him with interest. It was no surprise that the whore Kagura had been screwing even human males while she was with him and he was glad he never went through with rutting with her.

Sesshomaru's father was a third generation offspring of a true tai-yokai and his mother, a powerful dog demoness did not have any tai-yokai blood in her. Offspring of true tai-yokai were called tai-yokai until the fourth generation of dilution. Sesshomaru was the last of his father's tai-yokai blood, therefore unless Sesshomaru mated with a bitch with tai-yokai blood his pups would be ordinary yokai.

Sesshomaru knew tai-yokai blood had something to do with a non-demon mate of celestial origin of some sort but to him it didn't matter. All he knew was that his blood was going to be mixed out and his father would consider his pups weak. Since each generation the blood was diluted, this generation the problems began with the control of his beast.

Because of his father's powerful blood he had trouble keeping his humanoid form when extremely angry or sexually aroused. Females were disgusted when he half changed. He'd actually never finished rutting completely in his past experiences.

His first time was actually with a dog demoness, a friend of his mothers who was preying on the young demon when he finally hit puberty. He was a bit young still for rutting but she seduced him and when he became aroused he began to change. White fur appeared on his body and his mouth became full of fangs, his eyes red and his claws sharper.

The female threw him off of her and became disgusted.

"you filth our kind do not mate as beasts anymore" she spat at him before she ordered him to leave.

The bitch died not too long after and he was glad, as she'd made him ashamed of himself. He always changed even when he was pleasing himself and didn't know there was anything wrong.

As the years went by the fur appeared thicker with every transformation and eventually covered his entire body, it was not too long, it was about the length of regular Akira Inu fur. His aroused form was somewhere between his humanoid and true form, it was something he'd heard of before in other last generation tai-yokai. Something that came from the dilution of his blood, it was a reminder of his weakness.

The second time he tried rutting was with a nice, younger demoness named Kotsuko, she was half dog demon, half wolf demon. He became highly aroused in her bed and the same thing happened, she threw him off of her and began to cry, her aura filled with disgust , fear and shame.

She threw him out and told him never to come back, thankfully she'd moved away and was now mated to a mainland wolf demon.

He tried talking to his father about his problem but he was not sympathetic, he remembered his father's words...

"Your bitch of a mother's blood was so weak that now you are half a man, how shameful" he said in anger.

"now you are going to have to take a mate by force" he'd said shaking his head.

Finally when Kagura decided she would give him her body...it was the worst out of all of his experiences.

Sesshomaru looked down at the Jell-o on his tray and grimaced as he remembered his sexual encounter with Kagura the week before .

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Flashback OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_They were in Kagura's room, her father and brothers were out which left her home with her boyfriend._

_Sesshomaru was a bit nervous about his condition but was convinced that Kagura would accept him without disgust._

_She'd touched and aroused him enough to make him to change then suddenly she stop abruptly. She was so disgusted she gagged when he tried to kiss her. She turned away from him and assumed the position, she closed her eyes tightly and looked away in disgust cringing and bracing herself for the beast to fuck her._

_'John Galliano, Chloe, Dior, Chanel... Cartier" She chanted in her head to remind herself that she would make sure she was compensated for allowing a mongrel to sully her body._

_"ju...just ...hurry" she said as she closed her eyes tightly._

_"Kami this is sick" she muttered to herself so softly that she thought he didn't hear her... but he did._

_He was so disappointed that he just left her there like that. How could he take a female who felt so disgusted she felt physically ill and was radiating disgust and loathing?_

_She was more than relived that he hadn't touched her. It was so disgusting to her that she wanted to cry._

_He hid on the empty guest room in her house because it always took a few minutes to change back. The room was located right next to hers._

_He suddenly heard her voice. She was on the phone._

_"OH MY GOD YURA! IT WAS SO DISGUSTING! SESSHOMARU AND I... WE WERE ABOUT TO HAVE SEX AND HE TURNED INTO THIS DOG THING! , it was so shameful, I almost threw up I was so scared and disgusted" she said with a huff._

_"Gods even his father's money isn't worth having to fuck a dirty animal, I mean I'm a wind demon for kami's sake. I don't even like the asshole, he's so damned boring... I mean my father's the one who told me he was a good catch and I should keep him for the money, but honestly the money was barely enough for me to put up with his boring annoying personality but this...this is too much...I feel disgusted" she said with a audible shiver._

_"yeah I guess I'll let him buy me some more jewelry then I'll dump him... I mean there are plenty of richer, more attractive men who don't turn onto flea bag monster dogs before sex" the loathing was evident in her tone._

_"I don't know...wait no it's not a dog demon thing...I fucked his father when I went camping with his family and he didn't change into a monster" she said._

_"Yeah Toga's a really good fuck. I go to their house for dinner and I always fuck Sesshomaru's dad in the bathroom. I just wear these scent masking bead things...hmm maybe I'll go over there for dinner tonight and get in a good fuck with his dad before I dump him...maybe I'll take pictures and blackmail him...I'll just threaten to tell his dirty human mate" she said with a giggle._

_"Hell I even fucked his brother once when that little Kikyou bitch dumped him for a week and he didn't turn into any monster...I mean he had the little ears but those are kinda hot...he wasn't all furry and disgusting" she said with another shiver._

_Sesshomaru felt aghast. It was no wonder Izayoi always felt ill when Kagura came over. It was the pain in her mating mark but she was too stupid to figure out what was causing the pain. It was her mate fucking her stepson's slutty, gold digging girlfriend._

_That night Sesshomaru called Kagura and broke up with her in front of his house before dinner...she wasn't invited._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO End Flashback OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sesshomaru was brought out of his reverie by a an annoyingly cute sneeze from the miko mutt in front of him. Her scent was so relaxing he didn't even notice the stupid line had moved.

He shook his head 'I need to get away from this bitch' he thought.

He would not let her scent affect him like that no matter how delicious she smelled. As a matter of fact no other female had ever smelled so sweet and delicious to him.

He frowned as he thought of what her reaction to his condition would be. She would probably faint and reek of disgust and fear worse than Kagura. She would probably try to purify him with her weak little powers and call him a monster.

He looked on at the girl and soon the thoughts of her in a disgusted state waned heralding in thoughts of her in a state of heavy arousal. He thought of what it would be like to have her long legs wrapped around his hips in passion. He wanted to smell her scent of arousal, hear her soft pants and mewls of his name. He wanted her soft hands running down his strong back and her body writhing in pleasure beneath him. He longed to taste her, to hear her panting his name as he often heard her cousin screaming the name of his brother in the middle of the night.

He had to get away from her as he was beginning to grow aroused at his fantasy and he could feel the change coming, he'd never been so aroused by a bitch that he'd had this problem in public. All of his past sexual encounters had to work hard to get him aroused enough for the change. This bitch however, didn't have to lift a finger.

"MOVE!" he hissed as he shoved the little female aside, making contact with her soft skin and growling at her.

She was about to fall so she braced herself against him without thinking and was frightened when he snarled at her viciously.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! FILTHY BITCH!" he snarled as he grabbed her arm harshly and sent her flying into the side of the counter which caused her to hit her hip so hard the skin scraped off before she fell to the floor in a heap.

He smelled her blood but kept going until he reached an empty lecture hall where he calmed himself.

He could remember the feel of her soft skin against his when he pushed her aside. He'd been very rough on the little human and he'd pushed her into the counter where the lunch was served. He knew she must have been hurt, as he smelled her blood.

"I care not" he huffed as he tried to calm himself completely.

'fool , you have hurt that delicious female' said a voice in his head.

"WHAT? WHO SAID THAT?" he asked as he looked around the room.

'it is I you idiot...' said the raspy voice.

"WHO?" he said looking around again clutching his head.

"THE BITCH HAS DRIVEN THIS SESSHOMARU INSANE!" he half yelled.

"I am you...I am your baser side...your beast...our father told you of me...one's beast will awaken upon his first rutting or when one finds their beast's desired mate" it said.

'Since you have never rutted, I have found and come for our mate, the delicious miko bitch' said the beast.

'desired mate?' he asked stupidly.

"The Nordic mutt miko?" he asked in an odd tone.

'it is she...this miko holds great hidden strength...she also carries a pleasant scent and is the bitch whose soul our soul calls for...she is our missing half' said his beast.

"ridiculous...that miko is a ridiculous weak creature" he huffed and crossed his arms, angry at the audacity of his beast.

"obviously you are flawed due to our condition and our mother's blood" he added angrily.

'you are the flawed part this beast is strong' said the beast with a snarl.

Sesshomaru ended his inner battle having lost, he exited the classroom and made his way to his final class of the day when he caught that damned scent again.

It was the miko and her tears were heavy in the air as well as the scent of her blood and her beautiful pure scent was laced in making his beast stir.

'Comfort our bitch, she is injured and she cries' said the beast as Sesshomaru raged.

'This Sesshomaru cares not for the stupid human' he said to his beast

"How did this happen?" asked the nurse in the student union kiosk, as he froze, he was going to get written up by the dean of student affairs for this if she told.

"I fell" she said somberly.

"You scraped the skin and a fair amount of the flesh from your hip with a simple fall? Your friend was insistent that another student pushed you" said the nurse.

'The flesh was torn?' he thought as the guilt racked him.

"Look I just fell, no one pushed me, I'm a klutz ok" said Kagome angrily as the nurse rolled her eyes.

"well you'll need to go to the doctor when you get home it might need stitches" started the nurse.

"please I'm fine...I...I have to go" she said knowing she could heal herself fully with Kikyou's help.

"Where do I call?" asked the nurse.

"Look I have a history quiz, I'll just tough it out till after school" she said in a low tone.

'She is strong, she is injured yet she still wishes to take her quiz' he thought as his respect for the girl grew.

"oh...I'll give you a note...just" began the nurse but kagome shot up and ran out of the office and past Sesshomaru, without even noticing him.

Kagome took her quiz without a problem, she'd been holding her hip to ensure the bleeding would stay under control. Kikyou kept looking over at her from the other side of the lecture hall with worry in her eyes.

Kagome groaned and slumped in her chair, closing her eyes and letting her head fall back as her teacher announced that they would watch a short film on the Meiji restoration period for the rest of the class.

Kagome was happy to hear Kikyou's voice near her

"Gomies...are you ok?" asked the girl as Kagome's eyes opened.

"I hurt myself earlier, do you think you can help me heal it up?" asked Kagome as the pain got worse when she shifted in her chair.

"of course, let me see" said Kikyou prompting Kagome to pull her skirt down a bit so Kikyou could see the wound.

Kagome rolled her eyes at the horrified expression on Kikyou's face when the bandage came off.

"KAGOME WHAT THE HELL HAPPEND?" asked Kikyou in a worriedly harsh tone.

"I..." began Kagome but she was cut off quickly.

"Sesshomaru Taishou pushed her in the lunch line" said Sango with a growl.

"WHAT?" Kikyou ground out through gritted teeth.

"THAT ASSHOLE! I'LL KILL HIM!" she sneered

"Look I'm sure it was an accident, I don't want to have to deal with the jerk any more than necessary so let's just drop it ok. Besides you know that jerks like him don't ever really get in trouble any way and I don't want him to have any more reason to want to hate me" said kagome.

"Anyway, you know we can heal it Kikyou" said Kagome as Kikyou just shook her head.

'Wait till I tell Inuyasha' thought Kikyou.

"Come on, lets go to the bathroom and heal it" said Kikyou before she walked up and asked for the hall pass.

Sango took her cue and went up to the teacher to cause a diversion while Kikyou took kagome and exited the classroom stealthily.

"Dr. Kitagawa, I have a question about female demon slayers in the Edo period" Sango made sure to cover his line of sight as she spoke

Kagome cried out in pain as her wound began to bleed harder from walking.

"Fuck, it's bleeding out. Why didn't the idiot nurse send you to the doctor with a wound like this? We'll have to heal it before you pass out" said Kikyou as she gently laid Kagome against the wall in the hallway.

"Let's just hope we don't get caught using Miko-ki in the halls" said Kikyou as she took Kagome's hand in hers and prepared to direct Kagome's Ki.

Suddenly a brilliant flash of pink and white radiated in the hallway and Kagome's wound was perfectly healed.

"Woah...it's... good as new" said Kikyou in disbelief with a smile as Kagome lay panting, still trying to reign in her Ki.

"Thanks Kiki" said Kagome.

"For what?, all I did was move your hand, you healed...I didn't even get to release my power, you should talk to professor Kaede about that power spike gomies...I've never felt Ki that strong...ever" she said with an excited smile.

"Now lets go before we get caught, that power spike was really hard to miss" said Kikyou helping Kagome up.

Sesshomaru felt the awesome power from his class and ran out to investigate. He'd turned the corner but stopped when he heard Kagome and Kikyou's voices.

"all I did was move your hand" he heard from Kikyou and then he realized all of that power had come from Kagome.

He walked into their line of sight slowly and regretted it as soon as he saw Kikyou's face. He wondered how she managed to contort it to look so hideous.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT YOU FILTHY DEMON?" snarled Kikyou in her usual cold tone while she immediately stood in front of Kagome protectively and flared her aura at Sesshomaru.

"hmp, as if this Sesshomaru has time to deal with the likes of you, go play with your half-breed" he said in his overused bored tone.

"Don't come near Kagome again or I'll purify your balls off!" snarled Kikyou.

"I will do as I please, do not assume your minuscule power could affect this Sesshomaru in any way" he said evenly trying to look at Kagome but Kikyou would dodge him every time.

"Move whore , this Sesshomaru wishes to speak to the miko Kagome." he said arrogantly.

"This Kagome has nothing to say to you, JERK!" said Kagome as she suddenly moved from behind Kikyou and spoke in a mocking tone with a fierce look in her eyes.

He opened his mouth to speak but before he could kagome took Kikyou's hand in hers and turned on her heel , bringing Kikyou with her.

"come on Kikyou, let's go before we get in trouble. This idiot isn't worth our time" said Kagome dragging the other miko away as Kikyou snickered and gave Sesshomaru a very good look at her slender manicured middle finger.

Sesshomaru bit back his growl as his demon laughed in his head.

'our little miko, Kagome has fire within' it said.

"that little bitch with explain that power spike" he bit out before he ran back to class. He noticed teachers and students were all headed toward the hallway ,were Kagome and Kikyou had been, to investigate the power surge.

Using miko ki in the hall ways was strictly forbidden because of safety issues and a violation of that rule was a big deal. Thankfully Kagome and Kikyou fled and entered the classroom unnoticed thanks to Sango.

Thirty minutes later Sesshomaru looked down at the digital camera in his hand and growled. It seemed that he needed to take pictures of his subjects for his project. He was able to go to Inuyasha and Hiten's classes and get quick snapshots against the backdrop of the hallway and now the only one left was ...Kagome.

He figured he could take a picture without her knowledge and be done with it. He went to her class and snorted in annoyance when he saw Kikyou was hanging all over her like a leech. He needed to get a good angle and make sure her features were visible.

He hid in a crowd of students as kagome walked down the hall with Kikyou , apparently they'd been sharing a private joke and she threw her head back and laughed beautifully baring her long sensuous neck to him. He snapped a picture and released a breath he didn't know he had been holding

His beast was purring and he didn't know how long he could hold out without changing since her neck baring made the fur sprout on his back as he tried with all of his self-control to relax.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO with kagome and Kikyou OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kagome was cackling madly as Kikyou ripped another joke about Sesshomaru.

"This Sesshomaru wishes for you to lick his penis Dr. Hirohito, then he will bend over and show you a real DNA profile" said Kikyou in her stuffiest voice.

"This Sesshomaru will now wear his stepmother's bra and panties and whip you Dr. Hirohito" she said

"This Sesshomaru expects and A+ in return for his efforts, only after he bends you over and gives your flat ass a good kissing of course" she added in her constipated tone as Kagome braced herself on Sango's shoulder, doubling over in laughter.

"psht, trust me if that old toad Hirohito was getting any kind of sex, including stuffy, third person fetish sex from Sesshomaru Taishou, we would all be passing freshman Bio" said Sango as Kagome caught her breath

" Speak for yourself, I've got an A" said Kagome with a giggle as Sango gave her a playful glare.

"This Kagome wishes to please you Dr. Hirohito...touch your toes" began Sango as they all began to laugh hard even falling to the floor

Kagome fell to the ground and was on her hands and knees cackling like a hyena. Suddenly they saw a camera flash and heard a hard growl from a group of freshman.

Kikyou barely saw a silver streak head toward another hallway and just shook her head.

Sesshomaru made his way into an empty classroom as the fur began to sprout hard. He panted and leaned hard against a wall.

"That was close" he muttered as he remembered the sight of the back talking bitch of a miko, Kagome on the ground on her hands and knees.

He picked up his camera and growled low when he saw the last picture he'd taken, She was on her hands and knees. Her tight rear presented to him as her skirt had flipped up and her snug white cotton panties hugged her firm ass. Her long sensuous neck was stretched as she laughed and her back was arched in invitation.

He was so hard it hurt at that moment and he knew he wouldn't be able to look at her the same after seeing her in that position.

He used everything he could to will his erection away including those jokes that the little tramp Kikyou had been telling. Kagome had laughed so hard at the jokes and it enraged him. He was furious that his beast's chosen bitch would laugh at him like that.

'she laughs at us because you were cruel to her, you have injured her...have you forgotten...you must ask her to forgive us' said his beast.

"I will not apologize to her! It is your fault we are in this mess...if not for your flaw..." began Sesshomaru

'This Beast is not flawed! It is you who are flawed!' retorted his beast

"Go to our female and ask her properly for her image so that we may apologize for our transgression. She could have easily sought punishment with the administration of the school yet she did not' said his beast.

"true...she chose to leave it be... I will ask for her image" he said.

He waited until he was sure his change was reversed and walked out to the hallway, he followed his nose to Kagome who was standing in front of the school with Kikyou and Sango.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and snorted 'do those bitches think themselves her personal guard' he thought jealously.

Suddenly Inuyasha and another human male who he recognized as Inuyasha's cousin Bankotsu came up the steps. Kagome smiled and waved at the men while Kikyou ran to Inuyasha and hugged him like a spoiled little bitch.

"SANGO! I have someone I want you to meet!" yelled Kikyou waving the demon slayer over . Sesshomaru could tell that Kikyou was trying to set the demon slayer up with Inuyasha's idiot cousin.

Kagome stayed back while the other girls went to the men. She got a strange look on her face and then spoke suddenly.

"oh shit, guys I'll be there in a minute, I forgot my stupid history book" said Kagome.

"Want us to go?" asked Kikyou.

"No, I'll just run in really quick, I'll see you guys at the car" she said as they headed toward Bankotsu's car without Kagome.

"Crap...I hope the class is still open" she muttered as she passed Sesshomaru, it was the second time she'd passed him without so much as a second glance.

"MIKO!" he called but she was too busy thinking to acknowledge him, he growled and went after her using his demon speed to get up close.

"MIKO!" he yelled in her ear, she screamed and tripped hard, falling almost face first.

He picked her up by the arm and planted her on her feet grumbling about clumsy bitches and his ears.

"Miko!" he yelled again as she dusted herself off

"WHAT?" she was exasperated and fixing her bloodstained skirt.

She followed his eyes to the stain and quickly used her book bag to cover it.

'she bled a great deal for her clothing to be stained as such' he thought when he remembered seeing the heavily bloodied bandages in Kikyou's hands as they headed toward the class.

"Your...injury...was it bad?" he asked with his usual expression though kagome could have sworn she saw concern in his eyes.

"It's healed already...it doesn't matter" she said as she made to walk away.

"I...I apologize..." he choked out.

"Apology accepted, sorry but I have to go get my book" she said before she dashed away quickly.

He followed her again as he watched her run into the class and retrieve her book, she had a huge smile on her face.

'perhaps I can ask her now that she is in good spirits' he thought

'perhaps one day we will make her smile that beautiful smile' said his beast.

"mi...er...kagome!" he called out just missing the roll of her eyes.

She turned around and looked at him expectantly but he just stood there as the wind caught her hair. She looked up at him with her piercing blue stare and he found himself unable to find his words.

"um...did you call my name?" she asked him as the look in his eyes began to worry her.

"..I...This Sesshomaru requires a picture of all of his subjects, including you" he said pulling out the camera careful not to let any of the previous pictures' he'd taken show up in the little screen.

"Picture?" she said to herself.

"yes, a still image of your form" he said in his arrogant drawl as she glared at him.

"I..." she began when a girl came up to them and squealed annoyingly.

"HEY! SESSHOMARU!, hey kagome" said Kohana, an annoying human girl with the weakest miko powers he'd ever sensed.

"Am I interrupting? I just wanted to let you guys know there's an English club meeting right now" she said cheerily giving Sesshomaru a hopeful look.

"We are busy" he said shortly as the girl turned and looked at Kagome with jealousy

"Actually I have to go" said kagome as she remembered everyone was waiting for her.

"Great, will you come to the meeting Sesshomaru?" asked the girl.

Sesshomaru looked down at the annoyance and regarded her for a brief moment. He was not interested in the slightest but he wanted to see who this slut thought she was to interrupt him and the bitch he was speaking to.

Kohana was plain but not ugly, she was not impure but her stench was very human and she stunk of urine a bit more than most humans which made him curl his lip and question her personal hygiene.

"Leave us" he said with power in his deep baritone as the girl looked down almost in tears.

"Hey you don't have to be such a jerk!" said kagome as she looked on at Kohana in pity.

"She is wasting what little time I have to get what I need for my project" he said looking at the girl in disgust. He hated it when annoying bitches like Kohana gave him those hopeful looks, it made him want to vomit.

He was especially annoyed this time because the annoyance was cutting into his precious time with Kagome...his Nordic miko though he wouldn't admit that to himself.

"Project? Can I help?" asked the girl as she stood a bit to close to the irate demon.

"NO" he said flatly.

"What is it about?" she asked as his patience wore even thinner .

"he's doing a genetics experiment, I'm helping him because I'm mixed race" said Kagome trying to walk toward the front entrance.

"OHH! I'M 1/16 CHINESE!" said the girl in an overly excited tone as Sesshomaru resisted the urge to kill her.

"SHE'S 1/16th CHINESE!" said Kagome with a huge false smile pointing at Kohana.

"There you go Sesshomaru, you've effectively replaced me" said Kagome as she turned and ran out to the car.

'As if anyone in the entire universe could ever replace you...' he thought as he froze for a moment regarding his own thoughts which had wandered away from him.

'that miko... why do I feel this way around her?' he asked himself when suddenly someone cleared their throat near him.

He looked down at the stinky wench next to him and snarled at her harshly "HUMAN YOU WILL STAY AWAY FROM THIS SESSHOMARU, IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE!" he said in a demonic tone as she cowered away and ran in tears.

He flew out toward the entrance of the school biting back a growl as he saw Kagome having a sort of play fight with Inuyasha, which included the hanyou holding the girl down against the car.

He resisted the urge to go and stake his claim on the defiant bitch. He strode to his car to plan the next course of action.

A/N: STILL LOOKING FOR A BETA! Thanks Diane for pointing out some of the stuff I've missed, you're lovely!

If you like it review, if you hate it review, if you've got a minute, review! Review review review!….THANKS!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all of the characters herein, with the exception of a few originals, belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I also make no money from this, I just do it for shits and giggles.

Ch 3: Stargazer

"Earthbound..."

The word rang in all of their heads as they sat at the council table in the home of their clan's lord.

None of them could even begin to comprehend the possibilities behind that word, a word no lord present had ever heard before in reference to any being.

A strange silence had fallen upon the group of lords. Toga's eyes were trained on the single, empty chair at the table.

"Did you notify him?" he asked Toshiro who simply nodded.

Lord Marcel-Louis Hitsugawa was the only one in the group who was not of full Japanese descent. His father had been one of Toga's father's most trusted lesser lords.

Lord Yoshiharu Hitsugawa was Louis-Marcel's father, he'd been sent by the council of dog clan lords as an ambassador to Europe in the early 19th century. When he returned, he was mated to one of the most beautiful dog demon bitches any of the lords had ever laid eyes on. Her Hair was long and blonde and her eyes were a piecing forest green that none of them had ever seen on a living being.

The fact remained however that Marceline Sylvie De Noblechien was not part of their clan, and she was treated as such. Though many of the lords lusted after her, they did not give her a place among them and their wives, and other ladies of the clan were cruel and spiteful to her.

There was no doubt that Marceline was strong. In fact, her aura was so strong that it rivaled even that of the great lord Yuudai, Toga's father. This was indicative of one thing; she carried the blood of a true tai-yokai in her veins, though she herself was not one. She was second generation tai-yokai on her father's side and had received tai-yokai blood from her mother as well, making her very strong.

It was through her that her mate's clan learned that the European dog clan had sired countless true tai-yokai over the centuries; however, they hadn't had a true-taiyokai birth for hundreds of years. Whenever she was asked if she knew why the births had slowed, she would smile and change the subject.

Soon Marceline gave birth to her three pups. It was a full liter of males, which crushed any hopes Lord Yuudai had to mate Toga to a female tai-yokai.

Marceline was strong and defiant and decided that her eldest son would be named after her and her noble father in honor of their French heritage. Marcel-Louis was one of the strongest pups in the clan. He was strong enough to challenge Toga, but since they were matched in power, Toga would be given the edge because he was older and he did not have foreign blood in his veins and would have all of the support of the clan behind him.

Everyone knew, however, that is was only a matter of time before Marcel mated, and if he chose the female who was currently fawning all over him, Toga's line would not be in power any longer.

The female who was vying to win Lord Marcel-Louis was none other than Toga's own sister Kiyuki who was the only female tai-yokai in the clan, she was also very powerful and title hungry. She would kill her own kin to move ahead in the clan. If she and Marcel sired a son, he would be the next clan leader, leaving Sesshomaru to fall into the seat of a lesser lord or to be slaughtered. Toga would not let this happen.

The half-French lord was very light hearted and happy most of the time, though Toga did not know this because he never took the time to get to know him on a personal level.

Marcel was friendly, playful and charming, but when he set foot into the hall of the Japanese dog clan he would become defensive against the dogs that, as children often ostracized him.

He knew he was stronger than all of them, save for Toga, and it would come through in his attitude. This helped support the common thought that he was arrogant and conceited.

Having received his council seat upon his father's death, he was the only one of his father's bloodline left in Japan. His mother died four days before his father and the old dog followed his beloved mate to the afterlife because the pain of not having her by his side was so immense.

His two younger brothers had moved to France as soon as they were able to leave their home. Their mother's bloodline was a Noble one, and they were given the respect and place that was theirs in their mother's homeland, regardless of their father's lineage.

It was his mother who told him that he should never trust the Japanese lords because they would always see him as a threat. Due to this, he could never open up to his peers. He spent all of his holidays in France, never attended any of the gatherings at Lord Toga's home, and rarely attended council meetings, and when he did chance upon them, he would be late.

Many saw these things as an insult, and that combined with his aloof attitude, alienated him from the other lords and raised their suspicions of him. Now however, they would need him since he was the only one with outside knowledge of true tai-yokai. Toga only prayed he did not use that knowledge to try and take his power.

Toga's thoughts were brought back to the current meeting when the doors were thrown open and the arrogant lord Marcel waltzed into the room half an hour late for the meeting.

He sat in his cold chair and smirked at the narrowed eyes of his peers.

"I do apologize for the small delay, I was having my nose hair trimmed." He said, taking the glass in front of him and filling it with wine from the pitcher at the table.

He took a long drink and suddenly stiffened. He swallowed hard, his knuckles white from roughly gripping the edge of the ancient table to keep from gagging at the disgusting taste of the cheap Zinfandel he'd just taken a gulp of.

Toga was known for his poor taste in wine; he was an avid drinker of fine sake, but when it came to fermented grape juice, he could not help his palate's strange gravitation toward wines of cheaper and less concentrated brands.

Lord Marcel recovered after a couple of coughs, his face drawn into a soured grimace. He looked around at the other lords and raised a delicate eyebrow with perfect composure and mischief in his eyes.

"Ah, Lord Toga, you are so gracious as to offer us your best box of wine. To which of the esteemed American vineyards do we owe the pleasure? Franzia perhaps?" he asked with a smirk.

Toga bit back a growl and narrowed his eyes. "Lord Hitsugawa, what do you know of a being called Earthbound?" he asked cutting right to the chase and catching the other lord by surprise.

Marcel blinked hard for a moment, the gears in his mind turning as he formulated a response to this question.

"I know that they were hunted and exploited by both demons and humans, and their intelligence, beauty and kindness are unrivaled by any being who inhabits this earth. The Earthbound race is simply...otherworldly." he said.

"What else?" asked Toga, who was practically salivating at this new turn of information.

"I believe the last prince of their clan, who was the last of their kind, was murdered in the United States by a demon clan." he said cryptically.

"I do not know if he sired children, and if he did...they are likely under the protection of the dragon clan of Brittan."

"What is their history? What sort of beings are they?" asked Toga eagerly as the other lords just stared awaiting an answer.

"I do not know." he said flatly, but Toga could see in his eyes that it was a lie, even if he could not smell it.

"You lie." spat Toga with narrowed eyes.

"Do you smell a lie, my lord?" asked Marcel as he bared his teeth and sneered at Toga, challenging him to call him a liar again.

"No." Toga reluctantly bit out while standing his ground.

"Then why do you accuse me of such?" he asked staring directly into Toga's eyes.

"Forgive me." Toga said with a voice devoid of emotion.

Marcel immediately raised his glass and smirked, "Now, if you will all excuse me, I have to see a woman about some ear hair. I will be sure to send you a case of my best French wine my lord. I would not want you embarrassing yourself at your gathering tomorrow evening. By the way... I sadly cannot attend. I have a previous engagement. Au Revoir!" he chimed before dashing out of the room before the meeting was even adjourned.

Toga rolled his eyes and growled when he smelled Marcel was out of earshot.

"He's hiding something." he said glaring at the closed door.

"I smelled no lie." stated another lord.

"I could see it in his eyes; he knows more than he lets on." Toga narrowed his eyes and sighed in annoyance.

"You will all keep searching for anything you can find on the beings known as Earthbound." said Toga before he adjourned the meeting, so he could prepare for the dinner party his twit of a wife was throwing the next night.

OOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOO

Kagome was coming down the stairs for a snack, rolling her eyes at her brother and his little friends who were playing video games in her living room.

Suddenly, Mrs. Higurashi popped out of the kitchen with her purse and coat in hand.

"Oh, Kagome I'm going to work, make sure you, Souta, and Kikyou are in bed at a decent hour! No staying up all night chatting about boys while Souta plays his video games past midnight. You all need to be well rested for the festival tomorrow." said Mrs. Higurashi as she prepared to leave for work.

Kagome smiled as she reminisced about the last festival; she and Kikyou had a sleepover and watched scary movies while eating way too much junk food. Souta pigged out and played video games until he passed out in front of the T.V., using a bag of chips as a blanket and his controller as a pillow.

"Don't worry mom, we'll be fine. If Souta gets out of hand, Kikyou and I will regulate." she said with mock ferocity as her mom shook her head and walked out the door.

"Hey sis, get me a soda!" demanded Souta as Kagome snorted and huffed, "Yeah right punk, get it yourself!"

Kagome entered the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle and an apple to take up to her room when the doorbell rang.

"GOMIES!" said Tsubaki as she came in to the room and glared at the sight off all the untrained young males in the living room.

The dominatrix in her wanted to have them groveling at this early age so that they would know who was boss later on in life. She imagined making them clean up the whole house in their little underwear while wearing dog leashes. It was not a sexual fantasy, but one of control and training the little dogs before they developed any nasty habits. She was pulled from her visions of high school boys scrubbing the floor in their tighty whiteys by Kagome's returned screech.

"BAKI! How are you?" asked Kagome as she led her former music teacher up to her room.

"Kagome, I need a favor. My parents are coming in for the weekend and I need to store some of my...um...stuff in your garage." said Tsubaki unabashedly.

"Yeah, sure." said Kagome wondering what kind of "stuff" she meant. Kagome knew about her music instructor's double life and hoped that she wouldn't bring over anything too weird.

"It's nothing too crazy, just a few things that wont fit in the chamber under my living room." she said with a smile as Kagome returned the gesture and let out an uncomfortable chuckle.

Kagome caught Tsubaki looking down at a picture of Kagome as a child and she smiled.

"You were the prettiest little girl I'd ever seen...and now you're such a beautiful young woman." said Tsubaki with a reminiscent smile quirking at her lips.

"You know...I bet guys would love to have a beautiful girl like you show them, um, whose boss." said Tsubaki with a playful eyebrow wiggle which made Kagome's eyes widen in shock.

"Ahhh, Mistress Kagome, ever the innocent angel! Let me know when you're ready to learn." she said with a wink.

"Tsubaki...did you know my father?" asked Kagome as her music teacher was shaken from her playful mood.

She just nodded. "Yes," she'd wondered when Kagome would come to her with these questions, since she knew kagome had enough sense not to ask her mother.

"Wha...what was he like?" asked Kagome.

"He was very handsome and very polite...you look very much like him." she said softly.

"Oh." said Kagome looking down at her hands.

"Kagome...I have something, I wasn't sure when I should give it to you, and I'll save it longer if you're not ready." said Tsubaki as Kagome's deep blue eyes opened wide and gave the woman her undivided attention.

"I have the video of your 2nd birthday party...it was two weeks before he died." said Tsubaki.

Suddenly, Kagome felt the tears flood her eyes, "You...you saved that for me?" asked Kagome with surprise and astonishment in her voice.

"Yes, I used my video camera and forgot to give your mom the tape. I...well...your mom told me to throw it away when I told her I had it a few years ago, but I figured I'd save it in case you wanted it." she said softly as Kagome let her tears fall and crushed Tsubaki into a tight hug.

"YES YES! I WANT IT!" she said through sobs.

"Ok, come to my house, and we'll watch it there, and then you can bring it home." said the woman as Kagome grabbed a sweater and shoes and all but ran to Tsubaki's house.

OOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOO

The Science Competition was four weeks away, and the entrance deadline was just 72 hours away. Sesshomaru looked through his camera to find a suitable shot of the miko, but none of them were close enough no matter how close he zoomed.

He looked down at his limp cock, having released his second load after going through the countless candid shots of the little miko Kagome.

He snorted when he thought of how he had been panting her name like a bitch when he released his thick seed all over the camera.

He was still in his transformed state, fur covered his body, and his fangs were long when the knock resonated at his door.

"HEY ASSHOLE! COME OUT HERE I NEED TO FUCKING TALK TO YOU!" he growled at the sound of his brother's voice.

"Not now half-breed, I have work to do." he said.

He hated living at home but he vowed not to leave home until his younger, adopted sister Rin went to college. She had three years to go.

"KEH! Work my ass, I can smell what you've been doin' you dirty asshole" he chuckled as Sesshomaru's anger rose, making his body plunge deeper into transformation rather than reverting back.

"Leave half-breed, or I will come out and remove your nose." he smirked thinking of how he would complete said removal.

"Keh, like you could get away with it" he huffed when suddenly his phone rang.

"Hey bitch, are ya comin' over?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah, spend the night...I wanna knot with you again tonight...What?...why can't you spend the night? ...Oh fuck, that's right...the festival...yeah we could, just for a few hours...hmm hurry up and come over...you're makin' me hot bitch...iloveyoutoo." he murmured into the phone rather quickly.

Knotting was something dog demons only did with their mates or intended mates. Sesshomaru dreaded Kikyou being in his brother's life any longer than necessary and shuddered at the notion of his brother actually knotting the little bitch as they were two of his least favorite people.

He then thought of a positive point of Kikyou remaining with Inuyasha...her cousin Kagome...

Just thinking of her sent the blood to his dick again, and he groaned. He looked down in frustration at the poster board where her panel was, she'd provided him with the least information and no picture.

He then looked at the scribble on his notebook where Inuyasha's DNA profile should be, but he was having a hell of a time with it, and he wouldn't be able to ask Dr. Hirohito since it was the weekend, and the project was supposed to be sent in before midnight on Sunday.

'Hn, I will just have to go and get more information from the miko and work all night if I must on the Hanyou's disgusting profile.' he thought stubbornly as he got up to shower, since it usually helped reverse his transformations.

OOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOO

Kagome smiled softly as she came down the stairs from her room; she'd just watched the video of her second birthday again and was smiling as she remembered the sound of her father's voice.

She looked at the couch to find it empty. Apparently, the boys were busy doing manual labor for the festival set up; she didn't care as long as they weren't in her hair.

The phone rang, and she dove for it thinking it was Kikyou saying she would show up early.

"Hello?" she said.

"Oh, hey Sango, what's up?" she asked, happy to hear her friends cheerful voice, since the girl had been rather somber as of late.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? Whoa that was fast!" chuckled Kagome as Sango told her how Bankotsu was taking her out on a date later on in the evening.

"You should invite him to the festival tomorrow!" said Kagome with a giggle.

"She did?" she exclaimed as Sango told her that Kikyou had already invited Bankotsu to the festival and that he'd agreed to come.

"Hmp, who cares if he'll be here to see you and Bankotsu, serves him right for screwing that slutbag, Kagura." said Kagome with a huff after Sango explained her worry that she would see Miroku at the festival.

"You'd better call me and Kikyou tonight as soon as you get home, we'll be waiting." said Kagome with a grin.

"Yeah, she's spending the night, since we're both performing at the festival. Mom is working the third shift, so she won't be home until three in the morning." She squealed as she thought of all of the unsupervised fun she and Kikyou would have.

"Of course, ok, well good luck tonight, have fun! Love ya!" she said before hanging up and giggling in happiness for her friend.

She was alone in the house and relished the feeling, stretching her long limbs a bit as she got up from the couch and walked toward the kitchen.

She was startled to find her mother leaving the kitchen after placing a very large prepared dinner in the refrigerator when suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Oh, I'll get it honey; I'm on my way out. I came home to make dinner for you and all the boys, but I have to be back at work before seven." she said with a smile as she went to the door, while Kagome stayed back and took a few cherries from the bowl in the refrigerator and popped one in her mouth.

She heard her mother talking and laughing with someone and figured it was one of her friends or a neighbor.

"Kagome!" she heard her mother's voice call from the front of the house.

"Kagome, dear, you have a guest." said her mother as Kagome's eyes widened when she looked toward the door; she immediately scowled when her mother spoke.

"Come on in, Sesshomaru dear; make yourself at home. There are snacks in the kitchen, and I'm sure Kagome can get you anything else you'd like." she said with a smile before she went to leave.

"It was nice meeting you, Mrs. Higurashi." he said politely before turning to the horrified girl in front of him and flashing her a playful grin that disturbed her more than his presence in her home.

"You too Sesshomaru dear, make sure you stop by tomorrow for the festival. Kagome is dancing." she said sweetly as Kagome's eyes widened in horror.

"Thank you, Mrs. Higurashi, I will try very hard to stop by when I take a break from my work on my project." he said with a sincere smile.

"Oh, you can just call me Mama; I look forward to seeing you!" She called to the boy with a sickeningly sweet smile, while Sesshomaru's grin spread to shit eating width.

Kagome looked as if she was going through some sort of cardiac episode as her mother and her ex-boyfriend's mean older brother had the sweetest exchange possible.

'I'M...GOING...TO...DIE!' she thought as Sesshomaru continued to grin at her creepily.

"Bye darling, make sure to take care of our guest." Her mom added as Kagome glared.

"That wont be necessary mom, he's not staying." she said laughing nervously as she shook her head when she saw Sesshomaru looking at her form with a pleased smirk dancing across his lips.

His eyes hooded a bit and his amber orbs glazed over a bit darkly; he barely noticed when the mother left and he was left alone with the miko. She wore sinfully small pink shorts and a tiny pink tank that did not cover her navel. Her tight, toned stomach looked absolutely kissable to him as a pink jeweled belly ring jutted out against the backdrop of her soft, milky skin. Her long, shapely legs were all visible to him as her almost non- existent shorts only covered enough...though, admittedly, too much in his opinion.

She backed away a bit when she noticed his gaze move up to her well rounded chest. He admired the way her pert nipples hardened against the thin material of her top when the breeze from the open window hit her, the hard buds were perched atop two firm mounds of flesh he longed to test the weight of in his hands, massage, suckle, nuzzle and caress.

He then moved up to her delicious neck, long and sensuous, he longed to press open mouthed kisses against the beautiful, soft skin. His gaze met hers, and her mouth parted slightly as she gasped. Her lips puffy and red with cherry juice called to him as her hair danced around wildly in the wind from the open window.

She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, and she was there with him...alone.

Suddenly, as if on cue, the door was thrown open, slamming Sesshomaru forward since he was a bit weak kneed already from his little interlude with Kagome. Sesshomaru ate shit hard before four teenage boys filed in carrying various random carpentry supplies.

"Oh, sorry man." said one of them as Sesshomaru snarled at the young one who hit him with the door as he tried to more the hair out of his face and get up in a graceful manner. It took everything in him not to kill the little shit that'd just embarrassed him.

Kagome held in her laughter and shot Sesshomaru a concerned look with a few giggles hidden by coughs. "Are you ok?" she asked trying miserably not the let the hard cackle that was hiding in her throat out.

"This Sesshomaru is perfectly fine. A scrawny little human pup could never harm one such as this Sesshomaru." he said with all of the dignity he could scrounge up.

"Hey sis...we're taking a break from building festival shit, and since we've got all these hammers and nails and crap we're gonna build a skating ramp, but we need to get in the damned well house to get some spare wood, do you have the key?" asked Souta.

"Yeah, it's in the kitchen on the key ring, genius." she said with an amused roll of her eyes.

"It's the one with the rust." she called out to him as she watched the little gang of boys bring wood and nails out to the yard.

"Yeah, dude, just set up right there at the end of the path; we can build momentum right here." said one boy.

"Hey Kohaku, do ya have the plans?" asked Souta.

"Yeah!" called the other boy as he took a small scroll of blue prints from his back pocket.

"Regular bunch of architects" muttered Kagome as she shook her head and looked at the demon in front of her who was currently brushing lint from his pants.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I... Require more information and a photo for my experiment." he said holding up the poster board with his work on it.

"WOW IS THAT IT?" she asked going into nerd mode completely forgetting whom it was she was talking to.

She gently took the poster board from his hands and laid it down on the table.

"Whoa, look at that... you did four generations back for Inuyasha...amazing!" she said as she looked over his work.

"Why isn't that Ww in the hair box for his grandfather?" she asked as he rolled his eyes and prepared to answer her questions expertly when he noticed she'd actually pointed out a mistake.

His eyes were wide at her knowledge as he fixed his error.

"Who is your biology professor?" He bit out in annoyance, but it was short lived when he noticed the smile on her face as she regarded his work.

This female was intelligent. Kagura never cared about any of his projects or anything of substance that he tried to talk to her about; all she cared to talk about was sex and the crap in the tabloids, which he found boring.

"I like what you did here, with the DNA makeup." she said softly as she went over his work.

"Yes, it took me a few days to devise a method that would translate well to poster board." he said with a chuckle.

"Who is your biology teacher?" he asked again.

"Oh, um it's Dr. Hirohito." she said as she noticed her part of the board was very bare since much of the data said "INCONCLUSIVE" next to it.

"What section?" he asked as he watched her take out a piece of scrap paper and a pen and begin to scribble.

"Oh, um, Monday, Wednesday, Friday 8:00 to 8:50." she said as she returned to her scribble.

"But...that is his other Genetics section." said Sesshomaru with a huff, she was clearly mistaken in his mind.

"Only Juniors and seniors are allowed into that class." he added obstinately.

"Oh, well... yeah, I tested into it then he gave me two additional tests that I passed easily." she said as she erased and scribbled some more.

"Why are you not entering the National Competition?' he asked.

" You have to be 18 and I'm only 17, I graduated high school early." she answered as she finished the scribble and handed him a finished DNA profile for Inuyasha which she noticed was missing and suspected he was having problems with it because of the cross species mixture of his blood.

"Thank you." he said as he regarded her work, it was flawless and she'd solved a problem he was working on for days in less than ten minutes.

"I'm sorry you don't have more information for my panel; maybe you should use another subject." she said glancing at him.

"No, you are my chosen subject." he said simply when she remembered her video.

"Wait...I have...well um..." she began as she noticed the way he was looking at her and tried not to blush.

'NO KAGOME! THIS IS THE MEAN OLDER BROTHER OF INUYAHSA WHO PUSHED YOU AND CALLED KIKYOU A WHORE!" She thought as she began to admire his beautiful eyes.

He gave her a look of longing that almost translated as a pleading look. Their eyes met, and she held back the gasp at the intensity of his stare. She regarded his face for a moment and smiled a little when she noticed the soft hues of amber and gold dancing in his irises. She could see his true form over the charm he wore because of her spiritual power. She wondered what his markings meant. She almost wanted to caress the crescent moon on his forehead. 'Moon doggie' the childish part of her thought as her gaze moved to his long silver hair.

The texture looked soft and silky and she longed to run her hands through it. She let out a small mewl and wore a blush as her gaze went further down to his body, his shirt was snug and his tight tone muscles were evident underneath it. She could imagine what his strong thighs and slim waist would look like under the jeans he wore. He was intelligent and gorgeous and not so rude when he was talking about something he liked like Biology.

"You have..." he said snapping her out of her lustful enchantment. He began chuckling inwardly at the look on her beautiful face as she tried to find her words.

She shook her head. 'What the hell am I thinking! I CAN NOT like this guy, I'll just help him with this project and kick his ass out of my house!' she thought, regaining her composure.

'Our bitch is intelligent...and beautiful...and cute.' said his beast with a chuckle.

He'd stopped arguing with his beast when it referred to Kagome as "our bitch" and often times agreed with the beast, but he would not admit it...just yet.

"Oh, I well when you asked me about my father it got me thinking and well...my mom can't bear to talk about him, but my old music teacher came over, and I asked her if she could tell me about my father...and well she gave me a tape of my 2nd birthday...eight months before he died, and. I..I mean I'm not going to really show anyone else you know like Kikyou because they...I just...I mean not even Souta, my brother, since I think he's too young to handle it...but I ...well maybe you can get more for your experiment, just don't tell Inuyasha or anything." she stuttered.

His eyes were wide with shock; she chose to share this with him. It was something so special, something she wasn't going to even share with Kikyou or Inuyasha, and he felt ...honored.

'Our bitch honors us.' said his beast as he just silently agreed with it.

"Yes, I would like that." he said, trying not to let his voice betray his emotion on the subject.

"Come on." she said motioning for him to follow her as she led him to her room.

His breath hitched as he entered the room that smelled like her so much he felt like he was surrounded on all sides by her.

His beast purred madly within as he struggled to keep his eyes from rolling back as he took in her delicious scent.

"You can sit there." she said, motioning to the bed. He sat down, and put his poster board aside as he watched her load the video tape into the VCR on her television.

Her room was decorated like any girl's room, with little stars and things everywhere, cute trinkets and pink cut out shapes all over the walls. Pictures of her and Kikyou in various stages of childhood and adolescent were plastered all over the room. One picture in particular had his beast stirring. It was of her in a traditional Kimono; the garment looked very expensive and was colored a rich, deep blue, drawing out the same color from her eyes. She looked like Kami come to life. The picture was pasted to a strange collage of pictures and looked like it was coming unglued from its home.

He tapped the picture a bit, causing it to fall. He glanced over at her to see she was still tinkering with the VCR before he picked up the picture quickly and carefully stowed it away in his pocket.

He cocked his head when he noticed there were sheets of music that were obviously hand written in the corner.

Sesshomaru, himself could not read music and here was this girl who could not only read it, but write it as well. He was impressed to say the least as he looked around some more and stifled a groan when he noticed her laundry hamper and a pair of panties just under the skirt she'd worn that day.

He imagined her wearing only the pink Lace panties, long legs spread lazily, succulent breasts bared, nipples hard and awaiting his mouth, her body waiting for him to come and touch, kiss, caress, bite and mark as his. He tested the bed a bit by bouncing up and down; registering the noise he would hear when he made love to her in her bed.

He suddenly felt the change, fur sprouting on his back, but he was brought out of his hentai moment by a strong voice emanating from the television.

The video had started; it began with the squeaky voice of the woman behind the camera, but soon moved to a deep baritone with a strange accent.

The man was magnificent. Video tape was a medium that could record partial auras and from the partial aura this male was giving it was so magnificently powerful Sesshomaru felt instant fear when looking into his eyes.

He had long blonde hair and icy blue eyes that spoke of great power. His aura was so large that the ki of the trees and other natural things around him looked like they were bending in his wake.

His body was tall and powerful; Sesshomaru would have thought him a tai-yokai were it not for his aura, which was that of a very strong spiritual being, though definitely not human. He walked with poise and dignity; he had the composition of a wealthy and well-bred man.

"Kagome?" called the man as the camera followed him while he swept through the party. The camera rested on a group of pups playing in a patch of grass and wild flowers.

Sesshomaru recognized the setting as the backyard of the shrine. His gaze fell on the most beautiful pup in the bunch, a dark haired blue-eyed female pup with a bright yellow flower in her hair and a bright blue sundress on.

"PAPA!" roared the infant as she stumbled over to the male who scooped her up in his strong arms and kissed her fat little cheek.

He spoke to her in a strange language Sesshomaru had never heard. It sounded a bit like German but it was sharper and rang different.

The little girl just giggled and kissed the man's cheek sloppily before clapping and laughing.

"Papa...papa!" she sang as she played with a lock of the man's golden-white hair.

"Kagome, it is your day of birth." he said in English with a heavy accent.

"My noble first daughter." he said pushing her hair back so he could look into her eyes.

"Such strength my sweet one." he said as they held each others gazes and the little girl giggled.

"Papa love!" she said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

She then pointed up at the sky and cheered, "MOON! MOON! STAR...STAR...STAR...STAR!" she said the last part slowly pointing at the various places she saw stars

Sesshomaru's eyes watched as the camera followed the direction she pointed, and sure enough, Sesshomaru could see the moon and stars clearly. It was Kagome's accuracy in pinpointing very well known stars that should not be visible to any regular being, which surprised him most.

"Yes little one, the moon is there and the stars...you are my little stargazer." he said throwing her in the air and catching her as she laughed hard.

She snuggled into his shoulder again and he held her close nuzzling her little head.

Sesshomaru watched as the man closed his eyes and held his pup close while he walked to a female he recognized as a younger, pregnant, Mrs. Higurashi.

"There you are; how's the birthday girl?" asked the priestess.

"She is perfect." said the man as he pulled the little girl up and spun her around while she giggled wildly.

The camera followed the pair as they walked along the party greeting guests and shared more loving moments. The man never left his pup as he made his way around the party.

They came back to a bigger group of pups playing in the same field, and this time, Sesshomaru recognized one of the other pups as the miko's cousin, Kikyou. Kikyou had the same stern, constipated look even as a pup and Sesshomaru bit back his laughter.

"KIKI!" said the little Kagome from her father's arms as she pointed to the pup form of Kikyou.

"GO!" yelled the Kikyou pup as she raised her arms and pumped her fists prompting the man to pick her up in the other arm.

As soon as he picked her up, the pups hugged in his arms and played with each others hands, speaking gibberish with random words laced in it, to one another.

'We will have to be civil to Kikyou in order to win over our bitch.' Sesshomaru's beast said with a purr, while Sesshomaru just remained silent about it.

The man took both girls inside the house and handed them off to his mate. Kagome's mother was his mate, he could tell from their auras. When two spiritual humans mated, their auras blended just like when demons did.

The camera shuffled for a bit, and he could hear the squeaky voice of the camerawoman saying something about a piano before she cheered with an annoyingly high pitched little yell.

He found himself gasping when he heard the sounds coming from the camera before it focused on the man who was now playing the piano expertly. It was the most skilled piano playing Sesshomaru had ever witnessed.

He saw Kagome close her eyes and then looked back to the screen and watched as the camera rested on pup Kagome who also had her large blue eyes closed as she hummed faintly along with the music.

'She is a musician, I am sure of it...the way she closes her eyes, the sheet music written by hand, and the humming in class earlier today...She must play like her father.' he thought, adding this tidbit of information to the list of things that made her worthy of him.

The concert was soon over and the pup Kagome was pumping her fists and yelling "PAPA!" practically jumping from her mother's arms when the man came and scooped her up.

"I love you, my princess." he said softly in his heavily accented English before he said some things in the language Sesshomaru did not recognize.

Soon the camera caught the cake and presents. He watched as pup Kagome ripped the paper of her intricately wrapped gifts with ferocity.

He watched as Kagome and Kikyou went everywhere together and played together, periodically hugging or snuggling with each other.

Soon the party was over and Kagome was running shakily through the yard when she fell very hard and began to cry. Suddenly, she was scooped up fast in the arms of her father, and he kissed her bloody knee before he put a strong hand over it and closed his eyes.

Sesshomaru was mesmerized when he saw the little aura of the Kagome pup shift as her father coaxed out her healing power, making her knee heal instantly.

"I love you my little stargazer." he whispered as the tired pup just clutched him and began to fall asleep.

There was static and then another scene, this time it was of the man fast asleep in a large bed with the Kagome pup laying on his chest with her head tucked under his chin. They looked so peaceful, and both of their auras radiated love and happiness.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but smile as the pup on the screen cooed in her sleep and played with the end of her father's shirt sleeve with one hand, while she sucked her thumb.

"Goodnight, my loves." said a voice to the left before the camera followed it and revealed that it was Mrs. Higurashi.

Suddenly there was static again, but this time there were no more scenes. He looked over at Kagome who was staring with hard eyes at the screen.

She looked back at him and spoke methodically. "Don't ask me to name it...the language I don't know the name, but I understood what he said to me." she said before turning to remove the tape from the VCR.

"I...I...couldn't figure out what kind of accent he has." she said while she fiddled with the tape machine.

"It is Scandinavian...further than that, I do not know." said Sesshomaru, trying to occupy his mind with thoughts other than what his beast was obsessing over. The beast thought of how beautiful she looked as a pup and beautiful their own pups would be, with her blue eyes and his silver locks, they would have the most beautiful pups in the world. He could feel the fur sprout at the thought of how they would make their pups together.

"Um, did you feel his spiritual power...because I felt some coming from him." she said.

"Yes, he was very strong, so strong, in fact, that I do not think he was a mere priest or monk." said Sesshomaru as he jotted down some notes for her DNA profile.

"Thank you for sharing this with me; it will help my project a great deal." he said as she just nodded. He wanted to pick her up and hold her tightly to him as he felt the sadness in her aura. He imagined what it would be like for him to watch a video of him and his own mother.

She was going to speak again when her phone rang suddenly and it jolted them both.

She turned to answer the phone and he took the time to snatch the pink lace panties from the hamper and stow them in his pocket along with her picture.

She bent over slightly at her desk making his already wavering control slip. He wanted so badly to go and squeeze her firm backside and grind his hips into it to relive the pressure in his pants.

He imagined her again in the pink lace panties and that combined with her delicious scent drove him insane with need, prompting the fur to being to sprout faster across the plains of his back.

"Hey, Kiki!" said the girl with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm just um...doing some homework, hahaha." she said nervously.

"No, I'm not holed up in my room writing a symphony...yet." she said with a giggle.

"Yeah, nine is good. Souta and the other brats are still working on the festival stuff anyway; they should be done by nine." said Kagome bending over some more.

Sesshomaru couldn't take it any longer, he bolted from the room with his project before he could fully change and ran out of the house before she could come to him again in those tiny shorts because if she did he would not be able to will the change away again.

He walked outside casually as he passed the boys who were working on some sort of booth in the yard.

"INCOMING!" yelled a boy before another boy who was strung up in a rope , being held up buy a makeshift pulley system and the upper body strength of two of his peers, flew by Sesshomaru narrowly missing him.

"You guys have to try this! It's fucking awesome! I'm flying!" said the boy, stretching his arms out like superman as his friends laughed and tried to maneuver him to the top of the shrine structure, so he could clean some of the shrine ornaments.

Sesshomaru gauged his hearing so he could hear Kagome's voice one final time before leaving.

"Have fun with Inuyasha." said Kagome with a smile as she hung up the phone and looked to her bed to find her guest gone.

She walked downstairs to find no trace of him.

"Weirdo" she muttered as she just shrugged before going back upstairs to work on her music before Kikyou got there.

A/N: Hey guys, guess what I'm doing…..STILL LOOKING FOR A BETA! If anyone would like to take pity on a slightly grammatically challenged chick from San Diego, pllllllease PM me!

If you like it review, if you hate it review, if you've got a minute, review! Reviews are FUUUEL!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all of the characters herein, with the exception of a few originals, belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I also make no money from this, I just do it for shits and giggles.

Bold As Love

Ch 4: closer

Sesshomaru sat in his room just staring at the poster board he was about to send in to the National Science competition. He'd decided to send it in a day early since he had some other work to do before Monday.

He looked over it again and staring back at him were those baby blues. The picture he'd lifted from Kagome's room came in handy when he realized he didn't get to even take a snapshot of her. Thankfully her features were clearly visible in his stolen picture, since she was looking directly at the camera.

The picture was perfect; he almost didn't want to share it with anyone. The thought that other males would see that beautiful image infuriated him. It was an innocent photo, she was fully clothed and he'd scanned it and cropped it so that all was visible was her face and upper body. However, she looked absolutely radiant, the photo captured her very essence and the ethereal beauty she exudes every day.

He looked harder to try and determine his fixation with the human bitch when his face lit up with realization. It was everything about her, from the sad smile and look in her eyes to her beauty and internal fire.

The kimono she wore in the photo made her eyes look cobalt against her milky skin while her lips looked so soft and luscious. He greatly admired the subtle confidence she exuded, because unlike most, she knew exactly who she was and did not pretend to be anything else. She held such fire and strength; he longed to have that passion near him forever. She was the epitome of flawlessness.

He took the original copy of the photo from under his pillow and just gazed at it. He turned it around and sniffed it. It held the faint trace scent of her room and his beast purred in delight as her scent came into his nostrils.

He turned it to gaze at it again and traced her face with the pad of his finger as he let his ego swell when he remembered that she'd shared the video of her father with him. He furrowed his brow as he remembered the strong creature in the film.

The man was most definitely not human though Sesshomaru could not say what in fact he was. He was not a demon, a demon's aura was specific as was a human's and he noted that the man's aura was nothing like any normal aura he'd seen on any creature.

Another crucial thing Sesshomaru noted were the man's ears. They were definitely pointed, at one point while he was watching the film he looked at Kagome's ears and noticed that they too were slightly pointed. He looked down at the picture in his hands and noted that her ears were very round in the photo, which was likely taken within the last year. He also remembered that power spike in the hallway of the school.

The miko did not usually give off the aura of a powerful creature but that day, after she'd healed, her aura was immense and like her father's the natural auras around her seemed to bend in her wake.

He was sure her ears were changing and knew for sure that she did not wear ear points like many demon teens did. It was a bit of a fashion trend among demons to wear false pointed ears. Kagura and Kouga did it as did many others. Sesshomaru didn't have to resort to such fashions because like all true tai-yokai and their descendents up to the fourth generation, he too had naturally pointed ears in his humanoid form.

He wondered if it was some sort of joke to the gods to make him want this girl so badly. She was like no other female he'd ever encountered, human or otherwise. She was not petty or cruel, she did not care for his riches or his physical appearance...though he had caught her admiring him in her home the day before... he knew she would not want him solely for his beauty.

He chuckled at the notion, for she was beautiful, some would even say she was more beautiful than him, he would admit it without qualms, she was magnificent.

He'd already started agreeing with his beast about her and it was no longer just lust, he realized that his beast recognized something in her very soul. She was something special, he knew it and he would cherish her, human or not.

The fact that she was at least half human was something he would accept...only because it was her... their pups would be hanyou and he would be proud because they would be theirs and they would be beautiful.

He caught himself for a moment, it was the second time he'd thought of pups with her and it surprised him a bit, as it was all happening so fast. He'd never thought of pupping any bitch, demons usually mated just after high school and pupped their bitches early so that they would have as much time as they could to produce pups and ensure the demon species lived on.

When demons initial began to blend in with humans, the kitsune tribe developed a spell that would age demon children at the pace of humans and stop at their one hundredth demon year birthday, though only about 16 or 17 human years would have passed. They did the same for hanyous and stopped at the 20th birthday.

Sesshomaru was now one hundred and four and ready to pup his chosen bitch, only he wasn't fully aware of that yet as his beast was waiting for the perfect opportunity to remind him that it was in fact; time to make pups. The beast would let his master figure it out on his own, and if he did not, he would remind him harshly.

He'd smiled when he thought that the little miko was the one his beast was screaming for...though in the back of his mind he wondered what her reaction would be to his condition...would she be like the rest? Or would she prove him right in his hopes and assumptions that she was in a class above all others.

He found that he was no longer confused as to his feelings for the girl, he fought with his beast at first but after talking with her and getting to know her a bit better he found himself falling fast and hard. He was afraid to admit it to himself, he was afraid to let her in. Somehow though, he knew she was different, he knew she was special and that once she was his he would never let her go.

He looked back down at the photo and sighed "what other secrets do you hold, little miko?" he muttered before stuffing the picture back under his pillow and groaning.

It was time to finish his project and send it in because he also had a take home quiz due in his business calculus class and he dreaded even thinking about it. All that was left to complete his project was the gluing of a strange ornamental border he had crafted using construction paper.

He walked over to his immaculately organized desk and opened the drawer to locate his glue stick. His eyes opened in surprise then narrowed in anger when he discovered that the spot where his glue stick normally sat was empty.

"Half breed" he bit out knowing his idiot brother had come into his room while he was gone and pillaged the desk of his glue stick.

Sesshomaru set out to his brother's room to find the glue stick the mutt of a half-breed had taken from him, when he passed the study and overheard his father with Toshiro. He rolled his eyes and continued on his way as he didn't want to even bother with the affairs of the council until he was forced to do so.

Toga popped out of the study and looked around before closing the door and turning to Toshiro who wore a huge grin on his face.

"What is it Toshiro? My patience wears thin; it has been far too long since a dog ruled Japan. I fear that if we do not find a way to strengthen our clan we will be no better than the insipid wolves with no true power and no hopes of having one of our clan as supreme ruler of the council." He turned to face the window and looked out with hard eyes while Toshiro just waited for him to finish speaking.

"The council convenes in three months time and will discuss the next supreme ruler. As of now the Tigers have a second generation tai-yokai male, if the council becomes desperate and another true tai-yokai is not born they will likely move to make him supreme lord." Toga looked on at his inferior as if to question his very presence.

"I have found another clue my lord" beamed Toshiro as he handed Toga a large scroll

"It was among the things my soldiers sto...er...recovered from the palace of Ryukotsusei when you defeated him my lord" said the lesser lord.

He watched Toga's eyes light up as he read from the ancient scroll. The first part was in a language Toga did not know but the introduction mattered not. He knew what he held in his claws, it was a large piece of the puzzle his clan was working so fervently to solve.

His eyes moved down the scroll and he began to read...

_Antiquity and Creation_

_Before memory, before time, before the consciousness of life, there existed air, fire, water, earth and the great and powerful ancients who inhabited the heavens. The ancients lived in peace but soon their souls longed for completion and they took lovers and spouses. Their offspring were selfish and spoiled and because of the combined blood of the ancients were vastly powerful._

_There were long battles, bloody and brutal, soaking the heavens with blood and gore. The gods of old were gentle and peaceful creatures that lived to love and create life however, their malevolent children soon gained the upper hand and all was lost._

_Those ancients who survived the vicious battles were chained and hidden away, banished to the depths of the new domains created by their cruel offspring to toil away in darkness and be tortured for eternity. The gods of new made their homes in the various parts of heaven and the underworld, set up their own regions and governed the earth._

_After the revolution of the heavens the new factions met to deicide the fate of the barren realm of earth. The first meeting went without a hitch. It was decided that the earth would be populated with demons and animals in order to bring life to the desolate lands of the earthy realm. Each faction returned to their dominion to implore their knowledge and populate their lands to their tastes and so were born the first demons._

_To keep variety, the gods gave them several forms and an internal class system. Some demons had more animal attributes than others and the noblest could take on the form of the gods themselves, though they were not nearly as magnificent._

_Soon the gods grew tired from creating demons and their energies were being depleted far too fast and thus the formula had to be changed. Another meeting was called and the gods came from the far reaches of the heavens. They ventured down from, Tonatiuhichan, The Fifth World, Valhalla, Olympus, Tian and Svarga to name a few. They called for a simpler creation formula, which required less energy from the gods themselves, thus was born the human._

_Humans were weak compared to demons, governed by their emotions, frail and easy to kill; their life spans lasted but a fraction of a demon life. Many of the gods worried for their new creations, thus they were given the ability to reproduce much faster than their demon counterparts and a select few were gifted with hereditary spiritual powers. Humans were set out in large numbers for protection though the gods still feared that their presence would change the balance of the earthly realm._

_The gods were justified in their concern; for soon the demons and humans began to quarrel, great hatred was born between the races and earth was divided._

_Humans exploited the earth and lands and ravaged the forests and lakes like the plague while the demons developed a taste for human flesh. Soon demon claws were red with the blood of humans while human hands were red with the blood demons, animals, other humans and anything else that crossed them._

_The gods were frenzied, believing that the earth would soon be destroyed, and the balance between worlds would be shattered. Frantic for a solution another council was convened and it was decided that the gods of Valhalla, who had comprised a perfect plan to harvest energy would create a new race to inhabit the earth._

_The fair ones of Valhalla created a system that would keep balance on earth while ridding themselves of the gods of old, as they were growing restless in their chains. Soon the ancient ones were freed from their restraints in the realm of Alfheim, their tortured souls were cruelly reconditioned and squeezed into flesh before being cast down onto earth._

_...thus were born the Ljosalfar, later known as "Earthbound Creatures of Heaven" or simply Earthbound. They were a race far greater than any who had come before. Their physical forms were breathtakingly beautiful. Said to be fairer to look upon than the sun, the moon and all other celestial bodies combined, they took on the exact form of the Ancient gods of Valhalla. Their intelligence and capability to learn very fast remained from their original forms and easily surpassed human and demon intelligence. They were known for their kindness and humility but their wrath was said to be unspeakable, as they had retained many of the powers of old. They could wield a magic that was greater than the strongest Jaki and easily surpassed the trite spiritual power of humans._

_Created to bring balance to the earth, they were not capable of ..._

Suddenly Toga was brought out of his reading by the voice of his underling.

"Am I to understand that humans are a generic brand of demon?...and that these Earthbound creatures not only have the souls of gods in them but the souls of the ancient first gods of Valhalla?" inquired Toshiro from over toga's shoulder where he had been reading.

Toga growled in warning and prepared to speak before they heard a high pitched shriek come from the other room followed by harsh snarls and yelling from Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

"CURSED PUPS!" roared Toga before he stowed the scroll safely in his locked drawer and locked his study after he ushered Toshiro out. They exited to see what all of the commotion was about.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO A Few Moments Earlier Across the Hall

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sesshomaru strolled to Inuyasha's door; he was completely unaware of what was transpiring within, thanks to an unnoticed sound and scent proof sutra hanging outside the door, though it broke the moment the door was opened.

He smirked as he threw the door open unannounced and ready to make as much noise as demonly possibly, since he expected to find his brother sleeping because it was so quiet within. His face twisted in horror when he looked in to find his exasperating younger sibling between the legs of the miko Kikyou, pumping away frantically.

"Oh Kikyou, Koishi...ahhhh, I love you" Inuyasha hissed, he locked into his female, his knot swelling while Kikyou dug her nails into his back throwing her head back as an orgasm ripped through her.

Kikyou snuck away from the shrine after helping Kagome with the final preparations for the festival. The festival was only a couple of hours away but her impatient hanyou demanded she come to his home first and he would take her back and stay for the festival. Kikyou had managed to convince her aunt with kagome's help that it would be ok for Kikyou to go to her "friends" house to get him.

"Ahhhh...yes...yes...ouggh... Inu...ya...sha" she breathed moaning hard. Neither of the lovers noticed the disgusted demon that'd just entered the room until he cleared his throat, though the look of disgust was still prevalent he tried to maintain his superior and indifferent demeanor.

"This Sesshomaru requires a glue stick" he announced as he casually glided across the room toward Inuyasha's desk.

It took Kikyou a moment to register what just happened. As soon as she did she let out a high pitch scream and tried to cover her naked body with a sheet, she buried her head in Inuyasha's neck to hide her humiliation.

"WHAT THE FUCK! GET OUT YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Inuyasha raged

He sneered and growled, his beast threatening to break its chains...something that'd never happened before. Inuyasha's beast was different than Sesshomaru's in that his human blood prevented it from developing normally which made it violent and completely irrational, more so than any normal beast.

"Fear not, little brother I have no interest in watching you rut with that disgusting bitch. Locking your pitiful little half-breed knot inside of one so unworthy...it is shameful" he turned and sneered at the pair in the bed curling his lip in disgust after Kikyou's scent hit his nose.

"How can you rut with this creature? One that stinks of death and human filth" he spat before he retrieved the glue stick and made to leave, he felt Kikyou's aura rise with anger, for being referred to as a creature.

"Yeah right asshole; you need something else to jack off to cause your own bitch hates you. I love hearing Kagura make fun of you with her stupid little friends while you shower her with expensive shit and she goes off and fucks anything with a cock except you" scoffed Inuyasha

Sesshomaru prepared to teach the insolent whelp a lesson when, to Kikyou's absolute horror and humiliation, suddenly toga barged in with Toshiro and Jaken in tow.

"What is the mea..." Toga trailed off when he saw an incredibly angry, incredibly embarrassed female on the verge of tears, in the large bed under his youngest pup.

Kikyou held back the tears and buried her face further into Inuyasha's skin trying to disappear. Since Inuyasha's knot had formed, they could not dislodge for at least another twenty minutes to an hour and she was beyond humiliated since four other males had just seen her in her current state, nude and filled to the brim with dog half-demon.

"HE BARGED IN HERE BECAUSE HE'S JEALOUS!" screamed Inuyasha as his frustration grew. There he was bare assed, locked with his bitch, unable to move and trying not to wince in pleasure every time he released a spasm of seed into her.

Toshiro and Jaken both looked at one another after witnessing the scene within and fled to the family room without another word, leaving the household males and the miko to their own devices.

"Sesshomaru did you barge in uninvited?" asked Toga calmly while he tried to avoid looking at the scene in the bed.

"OF COURSE HE WASN'T INVITED! WHY THE HELL WOULD I INVITE THIS ASSHOLE IN WHILE I'M TIED TO MY BITCH?" Inuyasha was hysterical at this point and his eyes were tinting pink while Kikyou just whimpered and tried not to have the orgasm that was looming from the spasms inside of her.

"INUYASHA CONTROL YOURSELF! Sesshomaru, come with me" said Toga as the elder brother just glared at his father, he had not been beaten since he was able to fight back but his father gave him the look he knew only promised pain.

"Inuyasha you and I and...this girl will have a talk about the consequences of knotting and doing such in this home, in the day time while others are present" reprimanded Toga in an unforgiving tone as he left with his disgusted elder son in his wake.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kagome was relieved when Kikyou and Inuyasha had shown up in one piece. Sango and Bankotsu had arrived right on time as well; Sango joined Kagome and Kikyou in the kitchen while Bankotsu went to help Inuyasha and the other men with manual labor.

Kikyou explained everything that transpired earlier including the part where she and Inuyasha narrowly escaped getting "the sex talk" from his father after the old dog couldn't bring himself to speak of such things in front of a Priestess, though many would consider questioning how serious Kikyou was about her calling after learning of her activities with a hanyou. Thankfully Toga merely told them to keep their fornication restricted to the nighttime and to make sure to lock the door. He also decided against telling Izayoi of the incident.

Kagome wondered why Sesshomaru would just barge in to the room like that but she then remembered Kikyou had previously mentioned that she and Inuyasha often used scent and sound masking sutras when they engaged in sexual activity at his house.

She wondered if Kikyou had even considered that Sesshomaru didn't know what was going on when he barged in. Considering how he treated Inuyasha, it was to be expected that he would not announce himself to his younger sibling before entering his room especially if he heard no sound coming from the room.

Kagome sighed...It was going to be a long Saturday, she and Kikyou still had to go change into their Miko uniforms for the events, plus the volume at which thoughts of Sesshomaru Taishou were entering her mind was rather alarming.

"kagome I have something for you" said Kikyou with a warm smile she rarely showed anyone as she broke Kagome away from more contemplation of the silver headed dog demon who recently began a full scale invasion of her mind.

She handed Kagome a parcel of silk. Kagome undid the bow and gasped as a silken miko haori and Hakama were revealed to her.

"Kikyou? Where did you..." she began.

"They used to belong to our great grandmother, she had seven silken sets made for herself but she never used them because she felt more comfortable in her native clothing so here is yours, there are three more in that trunk along with some other things that belonged to her" Kikyou went to the trunk and pushed it out of the way a bit so they could have some more space to dress.

"Kikyou...thank you" Kagome hugged her cousin before they both dressed in the lavish kimonos and Kikyou and Sango did kagome's hair and makeup.

So Sango...tell us what's going on with you and Bankotsu...he's got a pretty suspicious looking hickey on his neck" said Kikyou with a giggle while Sango blushed over Kagome's head while they worked on putting the ornaments in the girl's hair.

Kagome tried not to grimace too hard as the girls brushed, pulled and poked her head with the intricate ornaments once worn by her Celtic grandmother.

"Well, it's all so fast but...it just feels natural, he's nothing like Miroku. He's such a gentlemen and he doesn't blatantly look at other women while he's with me and he's such a good kisser" she beamed with a shy smile.

"I'm so glad you've finally found someone worthy of you Sango" said Kikyou with her own genuine smile while she jabbed an ornament into Kagome's hair, she hadn't seen Kagome move her head excitedly, so the ornament missed its mark and stabbed her ear.

"YEAH ME TOO!" yelped kagome with a mixture of excitement and pain. She was trying to look up at her friend only to be met with Kikyou's hands on her head to hold her still, while she rubbed her ear miserably.

"Hold still Gomies or you'll be earless by the end of the night!" Kikyou steadied her head again before jutting another ornament in.

"Anyway, Bankotsu's great! I really like him" Sango gently brushed out a section of Kagome's hair while her dreamy smile told Kikyou everything she wanted to know.

The look on Sango's face reminded Kikyou of something else. She'd caught Kagome with the same dreamy look about her the night before. She'd questioned the girl to no avail and wondered who or what it was that occupied her mind for the better part of the night.

"Now if we could only find out who this mystery guy of Kagome's is" Kikyou laughed as Kagome gasped and blushed.

"Mystery guy? OOOOHH! COME ON KAGOME TELL US!" Sango was rabid upon learning that her friend had a "secret crush".

"I...There...I'm...ERRR! Kikyou there is no mystery guy!" she yelled as the other girls just laughed at the exasperated look on her face.

They finished fast and moved on to Kikyou's hair before they walked out to the festival to be met with gaping mouths and looks of admiration.

The two priestesses set off to give tours and greet guests while Sango went to work at a food booth with Bankotsu.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sesshomaru growled as he pulled into the driveway of his home, the caterers had arrived for his stepmother's ridiculous little gala.

He was in no mood to deal with the outlandish bitch but he had a feeling she would be more than ready to dish out her usual criticisms and her new favorite subtle questioning of his sexuality, apparently Kagura decided to spread a lovely little rumor with her friends and it had trickled up to their gossiping mothers .

He strolled into the house with his usual arrogance as he passed the workers who were setting up for the party; he noticed his father's aura was in the family room with Toshiro who'd been there earlier.

"ANIKI!" he smiled as he registered the voice from the stairs. A young human teen bounced down the steps and slammed into the demon

"Rin, did you finish your homework?" he asked as she looked up at him with a smile

"Of course Aniki! I want to be just like you and get good grades" she said letting the exasperated demon go.

"Then you shall make me proud little sister" he said patting the head of his younger sibling.

Rin had come to them as a newborn. She was the daughter of Izayoi's childhood best friend. The newly wed human couple had just brought their babe home from the hospital when they came home to discover their house being robbed by a couple of rogue wolf demons.

The woman was brutally raped and murdered and the man forced to watch while his newborn baby cried. One of the assailants put the child outside, on the ground uncovered in the winter cold to make her stop crying.

Izayoi, Inuyasha and Toga had been on their way to drop off a few things and see the new child when they saw a fire in the distance. They arrived too late to save the charred remains of the parents but the tiny, lifeless body of the half-frozen infant was still intact.

Sesshomaru received a frantic call from his father and flew to the site with Tenseiga, he saw the motionless infant and stared wide eyed, she was so small, just a newly whelped pup. He did not know what drew him in but soon everything dropped away except him, the tiny body and the imps around it.

He cut down the pallbearers of the underworld and held his breath until he heard the pup draw her first breath and cry.

His father gifted the fang to Sesshomaru that day and was proud of his son. It was the first time he showed any emotion since his mother died and it would not be the last.

The child was taken in by Izayoi and Toga though she was left to be raised by nannies and was often neglected emotionally as Izayoi liked to spend her days shopping and gossiping rather than raising another child.

Rin would often cry out at night waking Sesshomaru, he would go to her crib to find exasperated nurses, he secretly felt sorry for the pup so he would dismiss the servants, rock the pup and purr a fatherly purr for her.

She was like his own pup, he was the one who gave her the most affection in the house, he was the one who would consol her when she dreamed of scary things, he was the one who held her when she scrapped her knees.

He was the one she called "papa" when she spoke her first words, though that was rectified for propriety's sake. He was already at the beginning of mating age when Rin came to them and it seemed almost natural to him to take on a fatherly role for the neglected pup.

"Rin, where is Inuyasha?" he asked

"Oh, he and Kikyou went to Kagome and Souta's shrine for the festival...I wanted to go but Mother said I couldn't because of her party" pouted Rin

"Do you know Kagome?" he was surprised to hear her mention the miko by name

"OH YES! She's sooooo pretty and sooo nice...I wish my eyes were blue like hers" she giggled making circles around her eyes with her fingers.

"How do you know her?" he asked the overly excited teen.

"Oh, well Souta, her brother, is in Judo club with me and one day when Jaken was away with you in Kyoto, mother was supposed to pick me up but she forgot. Everyone left and I was all alone but I guess Kagome noticed when she walked by with Souta and Kohaku and she asked me if I wanted to come home with them and call my mother" said the girl blushing a bit when she mentioned Kohaku who she'd had a major crush on since eigth grade.

"Anyway, she took me to her house and gave me a snack and waited with me until mother finally came. I think kagome had some important stuff to do for school because another girl came and she was kind of mean and annoyed that I was there but Kagome sent the girl away, made me feel better and told me not to worry about it. She even showed me how to play a song on the guitar. I told her I would come see her again but mother never has time to take me and Jaken says it's inappropriate to go to a house where there is a boy my age, unsupervised" she said with a sulk.

"Oh, I wish I could go see her dance today, Souta says she's the best miko dancer in Tokyo" she stomped a bit and glowered.

Sesshomaru chuckled at his sibling who he thought of as his own pup

"Perhaps I could arrange for you to visit sometime soon" he felt his heart swell when she smiled so big he thought her eyes would pop out of her head

"REALLY? YOU'LL TAKE ME TO SEE KAGOME AND SOUTA?" she yelled

"Yes" he feigned annoyance and hid his smile

"THANK YOU ANIKI! I'M GOING TO GO PRACTICE MY GUITAR SO I CAN SHOW KAGOME THAT I'VE GOTTEN BETTER" she yelled over her shoulder as she raced up the stairs almost knocking a servant over.

Inuyasha thankfully was gone but unfortunately he'd sensed the other inhabitant of the household too late because his stepmother was fast approaching and he bit back a growl when he felt a tap at his shoulder.

"Sesshomaru my dear, would you be so kind as to go and get your brother for me, I've been trying to call him but he won't answer" she flipped her hair in what he assumed was supposed to be a seductive manner but it translated as smutty.

"Perhaps he is at the shrine festival thrown by that miko's family" Sesshomaru spoke with disdain, while referring to Kikyou and trying not to look at his filthy stepmother.

"Oh, that's right...Kikyou's family is having a festival. Well you'd better go and get him or he'll be late to my party, and make sure Kikyou comes, she's such a sweet girl" she turned to leave in her flighty manner but before she did she turned back and glared at him.

"If you don't go and get my son I'll make sure to tell your father how cruel you are being to me" she made an exaggerated pout before she ascended the stair, leaving the demon standing there with his lip curled in anger.

He'd actually planned on attending the festival anyway, he wanted to keep his promise to Mrs. Higurashi...he also wanted to see Kagome so this would provide him with the perfect excuse.

What he didn't like however, was the fact that his bitch of a stepmother had just commanded him to go and get his brother, he would comply this time because he'd already been reprimanded earlier for his trespassing into Inuyasha's room unannounced and he would be damned if he gave his father another excuse to release his frustrations on him.

A trip to the dojo was standard now if either of them stepped out of line, though Inuyasha rarely felt the wrath of his father, since the hanyou was easily controlled by the old man. They were not children to be punished anymore but Toga was still alpha and pack law mandated that they be punished for disobeying him.

Sesshomaru was strong but not nearly as strong as his mighty father and when they spared to settle a punishment Toga would not hold back.

This time he beat his son mercilessly while the younger dog was able to get in a few hits, more so than the time before. It was not skill he lacked, Toga taught him everything he knew and the boy was technically an excellent fighter. It was passion the younger one lacked; he fought with the same dry countenance he spoke with.

Sesshomaru could see the remorse in his father's eyes after he'd dealt the final blow, dislocating Sesshomaru's shoulder and slicing his arm with his claws. It would heal by the next night but the helpless feeling of being beaten almost every time he met his father in the dojo stabbed at him. One day he longed to fight his father and win, to meet him as an equal and finish as victor.

His thoughts returned and he casually walked up the stair to get his coat and set off to see Kagome...

OOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOO

"HEY TRANNY!" called a overtly feminine male voice.

Kagome smiled when she saw Bankotsu's brother Jakotsu bouncing toward her

"OH MY GOD! You look so fierce!" he snapped his fingers and crushed her into a hard hug.

"Thanks Jakotsu I'm..." began Kagome

"...The hottest bitch ever? Don't worry honey, we all know" he finished her sentence with his dramatic flare.

Jakotsu was a budding fashion designer and part of the design team at Comme des Garçons. He'd just returned from a business trip to Paris. He loved styling Kagome, and was working on a collection at the moment which included a couture piece called "The Lady Kagome gown".

Kagome sighed, he had a thing for calling everyone either "Lady", "Tranny" or "Bitch" regardless of their gender but it still weirded her out.

"Actually I have to dance right now, but I missed you" Kagome kissed his cheek and his eyes lit up.

"Missed you too ferocioua ! OH MY GOD! I LOVE THE DANCE! You guys have those hot little bells and those fans! OH MY GOD, LOVE IT!... well then run along and have a tranny old time!" he bounced away and she smiled softly, she'd missed her flamboyant friend while he was in Paris.

Kagome shook her head and walked to Kikyou who just finished her last tour of the shrine and now it was time for the dancing portion of the festival to begin

Kikyou didn't dance, not at all she had two left feet and wasn't ashamed to admit it. It was kagome who danced the lead in the Mikagura dance and Kikyou always had to concentrate on not running into kagome or falling off the stage, though it often happened in practice.

Kikyou and Sango helped Kagome fix her hair and makeup for the dance before they moved on to Kikyou's.

Kagome and Kikyou giggled as they saw their parents watching Kikyou with looks of worry.

Kagome got in character, this dance was dedicated to the spirits and Kagome would honor them. She always was able to command the energy around her if she concentrated enough, though lately she'd been having the strange power spikes, she hoped it wouldn't happen during the dance lest she purify all of the demon guests.

She and Kikyou took their dance stances and Kagome put her head down to clear her energy before the dance as the people began to gather.

Inuyasha was standing with Sango, Kohaku, Bankotsu, Jakotsu and Souta as they readied. Everyone who knew Kikyou crossed their fingers so that she'd make it through this one.

Last year she fell off stage and into a flaming ornamental incense platter, which caused the tapestries to catch fire. She squealed as her sleeve caught fire, she ended up running around the stage with a flaming sleeve before she ran to the side of the shrine where her cousin Souta was waiting with the hose. He hosed her down and they managed to put the flaming tapestry out before they were met with fierce applause.

Everyone held their breath for the dance and those who did not hold their breath for fear of Kikyou's two left feet, held their breath at the sight of such beautiful mikos preparing to honor the gods.

"You got the hose kid?" asked Inuyasha as he'd heard about the debacle last year, normally it was kagome who was the klutz but not when it came to dancing.

"Right here man" Souta replied brandishing a hose that was connected to a spout in the side of the house.

"How bout you stud? You got your hose ready?" asked Jakotsu moving a bit too close to Inuyasha for his liking.

"There you are you little imbecile!" Inuyasha sighed raggedly as he prepared to look upon the last person he wanted to see at the moment.

"Sesshomaru! What the hell do you want? No one invited you!" Inuyasha bit out through his teeth.

"Did you forget your gold digging mother is holding a dinner party today?" he was cold, disregarding the remark about his invitation, he most certainly was invited.

His mind was racing as was his heart. He hated the fact that she kept the company of his brother. His brother whom he hated, whom their father allowed to do as he wished while Sesshomaru was punished for the slightest misstep. The truth was he was insecure, not only about winning Kagome over but about how his brother would react to his interest in the girl.

He tried to think of a way to be seen at the festival without having to admit to his half-breed sibling that he was there to see Kagome. He found he could not admit the truth to the hanyou and even if he did, the hanyou would interfere, so he decided he had to rid himself of the half breed and the half-breed's bitch, then return to see his beautiful bitch.

"They've sent this Sesshomaru all over the city in search of you, filthy hanyou. I have wasted enough of my time searching for you. I have a quiz to finish, apparently I am the only one in the family who cares for his studies" He glared at Inuyasha and spoke with poison in his tone.

He tried to maintain his aloof demeanor while he scanned the crowd for Kagome.

"EWWW! EXCUSE ME LADY! Don't get bitchy" Jakotsu snapped his finger in Sesshomaru's face only to see that he was paying not attention to him or Inuyasha, he was completely caught up with something on stage.

Sesshomaru's nose picked up the most heavenly scent in the world, he pushed his brother and the flaming homosexual aside ignoring the dramatic scream and call of "HIDE YO KIDS! …..RAPE".

He looked up at the sight in front of him, on stage. HIS miko dressed in fine silks, her delicious scent laced with incense, she held a fan in one hand and bells in the other as she looked down, Inky hair falling forward to frame her delicate face, her warm blue orbs were currently closed but he waited as his heart leapt into his throat for her to open them.

The music started lightly with just bells at first as she and the other miko stayed still. He hadn't even noticed there was anyone else on stage until he heard the annoying bitch ton the other side of the stage giggle. He paid her no mind as he watched the unmoving Kagome, he could feel her power under the surface as she calmed her aura.

Suddenly the first drum beat sounded and she lifted her head, her beautiful eyes opened and it sent a shiver down his spine waking his beast. He felt as if all of the air had been taken from his lungs as he looked on at her delicate form.

He was drawn closer to her as he walked without even knowing it to the front of the crowd pushing those who stood in his way aside. He was absolutely entranced as she moved with the music, eyes kept closed for the most part as if she was feeling the very melody of the music.

She was the most striking thing he'd ever seen in his entire life, moving with the beats, making the very music tangible as she awakened the spirits. He could feel the flood of spiritual energy but it was not harmful, he felt loved and at ease, he felt her controlling the energy in everything from the trees to the wind, she was like a kami come to earth commanding the heavens with her fan and bells.

She was most definitely not a mere human priestess and she was without question...

"Mine" he whispered as he was staring at the magnificent female. He didn't even notice Kikyou fall off the stage with a loud thud or the few stray laughs from some of the children.

The music ended and kagome finished with her gaze to the floor in a dramatic pose with the fan in front of her.

There was applause and even some arousal as he noticed some of the teenage tourist men looking at Kagome with lecherous grins. Sesshomaru wanted to snarl and growl and bare his fangs so that all would know that this female belonged to him. But he knew if he succumbed to his impulses he would end up yielding to his beast and transformation would be eminent. He could not and would not transform in front of the miko, at least not yet.

Kagome looked around and noticed Kikyou was at the side of the stage rubbing her elbow.

"KIKYOU! Are you ok?" asked Kagome as she went to her cousin

"I'm good...nothing broken this year" she said with a smile and laugh

"How do you do it?" asked Kikyou.

"You have your eyes closed half the time and you're the best dancer I've ever seen" she huffed crossing her arms.

"It's not about the dancing it's about the music" said Kagome whimsically with a smile as she did a sashay and a pirouette across the stage then returned with some turns, she was actually quite good then she hit something hard and fell flat on the floor.

"Sorry" she said quickly then she realized who it was and looked up with wide eyes.

"Miko" he inclined his head slightly and picked her up by the arm like a doll, he winced a bit but felt his body tingle when she held his arm and looked up at him with concern in her large blue eyes.

"Are you hurt? You looked like you were in pain just now" she said softly as she ran her hand over his shoulder instinctually, the gesture was completely innocent to her, though it made his beast cry out.

"This Sesshomaru is fine miko, I thank you for your concern" he stammered leaving her quickly to go and get his brother who was currently fondling his own miko.

It took everything in him not to pick kagome up in his arms, kiss her luscious pink lips, look into her beautiful eyes and hold her to him. He could not, not in front of his brother lest he cause another scene, no matter how much his beast cried out and struggled to be free. He looked back one last time to see her speaking to the monk with the lecherous look about him, he was torn for a moment between going to investigate what the male wanted with his bitch or going to his idiot brother.

"Are you ok?" asked Inuyasha trying to look at Kikyou's wound while Sango joined Kagome and Miroku. She smiled knowingly as Bankotsu came and encircled her waist with his arms. Miroku's face hardened with jealousy and he rubbed the bandage on his arm from where Sango had hit him with a kendo stick when he'd tried to fondle her the day before in Kendo practice.

Sesshomaru was relieved to see the demon slayer and the other male join Kagome as this freed him up to go to his brother.

"Yeah I'm ok" said Kikyou as Inuyasha hugged her from behind and let his hands roam her flat stomach as he pulled her flush against him.

"Do you want me to kiss it better?" he asked huskily in her ear before he nipped the lobe.

She giggled and leaned into his touch as he nuzzled her cheek.

"STOP WASTING TIME LITTLE BROTHER!" hissed Sesshomaru.

"We must leave" he added trying not to look back at the miko he knew was behind him or else he would lose his resolve and pick her up, nuzzle her neck and take in that scent, oh the icy scent of the bitch he screamed for. How he so wished to take her away and never come back.

"Your whore of a mother demands your presence at her little gathering" he said coldly as Kikyou's gaze hardened and she glared at him.

"Please leave, this is a gathering for the gods, demon filth should not be defiling our shrine" said Kikyou coldly.

"Humph and hanyou filth is ok?" he spat.

"It's better than being completely corrupted, and don't worry he gets a bit of purification energy every night" she said with a smirk as she rubbed one of Inuyasha's ears.

Kagome looked on at the scene, she knew Kikyou should have kept her mouth shut and let the brothers handle their own quarrel and she couldn't help but feel anger at the insult hurled at her guest, a guest invited by her own mother.

"Little whore" he hissed at kikyou snapping Kagome out of her thoughts and back to present where her mind went into defensive mode. Guest or no, he didn't have a right to talk to Kikyo like that but before she could speak on her cousin's behalf Inuyasha interjected.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Inuyasha stood in front of his bitch protectively and spoke heatedly as he got in his brother's face.

"Please stop" said a voice from behind Sesshomaru.

"This is a festival, please don't dishonor it by fighting" she said fiercely with no hints of fear in her tone, she'd reasoned to remain neutral in the quarrel as both sides were at fault in her eyes.

Sesshomaru backed down instantly "The miko is correct, I will not dishonor myself or my family by fighting you like a savage Inuyasha. This family has enough to be ashamed of by your mere existence. You gave your mother your word you would attend her gathering, therefore it is up to you to act with honor" he turned a heel and left without another word.

He would not face her right now, not after insulting her cousin like he did. He would wait and then he would explain himself.

Kagome ran after him and called to him "SESSHAOMRU!" she yelled running after him in her ridiculous silk garment.

It was like the angels signing when his name left her lips; he turned and looked at her with an indifferent look, a look that dare not betray the deep need within his heart.

"Thank you" she said with a smile ...a smile that melted him into the ground.

"For?" he asked coolly.

"For not fighting with him and causing a scene...thank you for that" she said before she smiled again and turned to go back to the festival.

"Miko" he called.

She turned and looked at him quizzically.

"You are welcome" he said softly as she smiled again and was gone.

He charged to his car and sat in the driver's seat with his head thrown back against the seat looking up trying to clear his mind of her radiant smile.

"My bitch...the one who is ever in the presence of my brother and his impudent bitch" he sighed hard and realized that he was going to have to work very hard to be able to be near his miko.

'My miko...my Kagome' he thought finally giving in to his beast and acknowledging his growing feelings for the girl. He looked up the steps and growled when he saw his miko chatting with a handsome young tourist, she laughed hard at something the boy had said.

He growled low and threw the door of the car open in a rage, his blood boiled as he tried to hear their conversation but the noise from the festival drowned it out. He saw the boy take her hand and kiss the back of it in an introductory manner but it was enough to make his beast writhe in his chains. He wanted the human's blood on his claws and he wanted his bitch under him in submission.

He was stalking toward the scene hell bent on taking possession of his bitch and staking his claim on her properly, his brother and all others be damned, when his brother and the miko Kikyou came walking down the stairs.

"Hey asshole" said Inuyasha with a smirk as he knew that his brother had to take him home as per his father's orders so he had to put up with him and it made him smirk.

His smirk disappeared when he saw the feral rage in his brother's eyes; he looked up to see Kagome in conversation with a French tourist who was trying to make the girl swoon.

"Did you see that ridiculous French tourist trying to make Kagome swoon, he even thought she was laughing at his lame jokes when she was actually laughing at Miroku getting fondled by Jakotsu, hahaha serves him right. I hope Kagome isn't too hard on the poor guy, she can be down right rude when it comes to unwanted attention from males" said Kikyou with a chuckle.

Sesshomaru shook his head for a moment as he registered what Kikyou was saying he then looked up again to see a dejected looking French boy walking away from kagome, the rejection was radiating from him as he joined his friends at the bottom of the steps. He smirked; the boy narrowly escaped his wrath.

In that moment he knew he had to make his move soon, for she was something special and he wasn't the only one who thought so.

"Come on asshole, we're gonna be late" said Inuyasha eyeing his brother oddly before getting into the car.

"You will refrain from being such a rude oaf in this Sesshomaru's vehicle, hanyou, if you do not want to be reminded of your place" replied the stoic yokai as Kikyou glared at him coldly and sat in the back seat.

He looked up one last time to see the beautiful female who filled his senses and haunted his mind speaking to her demon slayer friend.

'Our miko is honorable, beautiful, and talented; she is more than worthy of us' said his beast.

'Hn, we shall court her... Kagome, she shall be ours, no other will do' A smile crossed his lips as he replied to his beast.

She was feisty...he knew it and it would be amusing to get her to agree to court him but he would not fail in his pursuit, of that he was sure. He would return to her shortly.

If you like it review, if you hate it review, if you've got a minute, review! Review review review!….THANKS!


	5. Chapter 5

Bold As Love ...

Chapter 5: The Man With A Plan

Sesshomaru walked into his stepmother's cocktail party, he hated these gatherings. It was nothing but an excuse for his whore of a stepmother to flaunt his father's money while his father entertained bored councilmen and business partners.

It was still early and Sesshomaru had time to show his face around the party then slip away unnoticed to go back to the shrine, he only hoped he could head the miko off incase she decided to join her friends at the party.

He walked around and greeted the various friends of his father's, since it was a cocktail party; he and his brother were expected to attend the whole night and network.

Sesshomaru hated the business world. He had never been given a choice, he was the eldes Taisho therefore he would take over for his father at Taisho Enterprises and he would take his father's seat on the council.

Sesshomaru was a gifted painter, he was taught by his mother how to capture moments in paint, she'd been a world renound artist before she fell ill.

As a child Sesshomaru had hoped to follow in her footsteps but his father shattered his dreams and beat any aspirations of being a painter out of him.

He hadn't lifted a brush in over 15 years. He had resined himself to the fate of taking over for his father, it was his duty as the Taisho heir. He mingled in hopes that just showing his face and kissing up to his elders for a while would be enough to please his father.

Rin was to go to a neighbor's house for the evening after she was introduced to all of the guests, she would return in time for bed.

Sesshomaru made his way to the back of the ballroom to find his father and notify him that he was retiring to bed, he was confidant that he could get away with the blatant lie as long as his father was occupied enough not to scent it.

He looked back to see his father trying to slip away from Izayoi.

"Oh no you don't ! Why have you been so eager to slip off to the study my dear?" purred Izayoi running her hand down her mate's arm seductively

He found it a bit odd that she knew for some reason that he was trying to get to the study, since he usually slipped off during these functions and it was never to the study but to the restroom with one of her slut friends or their daughters.

"It is nothing my darling" he bit out with obvious annoyance in his tone but he masked it well and she was none the wiser.

'I must get into the study and read the rest of that cursed scroll' Toga was looking at his mate's back hard trying to figure out a way to escape the bitch and finish his task, she suddenly reached back and pulled the exasperated demon over to one of the guests.

She'd been hovering over him all night, heading him off whenever he was about to go to his study.

He found it a bit odd that she'd been trying to keep him away from his study so badly. He also remembered finding her in there the week before, she'd been in his desk and he couldn't' figure out why.

She told him she was looking for something she lost and she left very quickly, too quickly for him to even question her properly. His thoughts returned to escape as he followed his wife around and greeted the many vapid guests.

Sesshomaru kept his eyes trained on his father and stepmother in the crowd. He furrowed his brows when he saw a blue glint in the light. His eyes wandered to the source and widened in shock as he bit back a growl of pure anger.

He was looking directly at a beautiful pure platinum dragon necklace, it wound around the neck and bit it's tail to close. Blue diamond droplets hung from the mouth of the beast and cascaded down the chest of the wearer ending with one single pink jewel, well it should have been pink, at that moment is was a very menacing black color. The demon boy was distraught from rage at that moment as his mind was knocked into a memory from the shock of seeing the precious jewel.

Sesshomaru's eyes went blank as he relived a moment in his past...

Small clawed hands, flecked with paint, reached up the pale neck of a female and rolled the sapphire drops around playing with the jewels individually before swirling the lone pink jewel in the palm. The silver haired little boy giggled as his mother took his hand and kissed his palm.

"I love you my precious pup, one day this necklace will adorn the neck of your mate and then your daughter" said the beautiful female inu running her hand through the tuft of silver hair and kissing the crown of his head while he rested his face against her shoulder, inhaling her scent. Her sad eyes closed as she clutched her boy to her and growled the low purr of a mother.

The necklace rightly belonged to any female pups she were to sire but her mate had made it clear that he did not want anymore pups and though it hurt her she would obey her mate and master.

"I love you mama, tell me the story about your clan and the shikuun Jewel" said the little boy

"Anything you wish my precious Sesshomaru... this tale may only be relayed to those you truly love and cherish...It was called the Shikon jewel, and it was a gift to my father's noble clan by the Dragons and the Miko alliance as a sign of peace . And so the story begins...The legends tell of a great priestess who lived long ago..." She began the long tale but was startled when her intoxicated mate ploughed through the door.

"Noble clan? HAHAHAHAHA... Do not make me laugh bitch, your father's clan were nothing but a ruined pack of treacherous, heathen mongrels making alliances with the dragons, why it is despicable. It was your mating to me that brought your clan out of the mud where they so contentedly wallowed like swine with your precious dragons" Toga bared his fangs when he saw the necklace, the malice in his jaki was too much and the jewel tainted black making Karin wince with pain.

She did not harbor spiritual power nor could she wield the magic of the jewel but she had no malice in her soul therefore she could wear it without consequence.

"Sesshomaru my beloved, go to Setsuna and tell her you are ready for bed" said the female as she watched her mate to try remove his shoes while stumbling about drunkenly.

"But mother...I...I want to stay with you..." stammered the frightened pup of no more than five human years.

"WHAT? NO SON OF MINE WILL BE CODDLED, WHILE CLENCHING THE SKIRTS OF A BITCH! GO TO BED YOU LITTLE MONGREL OR I WILL BEAT YOU UNTIL YOU CAN ONLY DRAG YOURSELF" growled the drunken demon

"It is time for your mother to fulfill her duties as a mate" he added as he closed the distance between he and the female while unbuckling his pants.

Little Sesshomaru was frozen in place as he watched his father advance on his mother in a predatory way.

"Go now my darling" Karin gave her pup a stern look he knew he could not argue with as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Yes mama" his heart was beating in his ears as he cautiously walked by his father.

He thought he was home free as he walked on to the door but soon felt the blow at the back of his little head as he flew forward and hit the ground hard scraping his nose against the molding of the wall and rug burning his palms.

"Wash your hands you filthy little beast, and do not let me catch you wasting your time with paints like a female." hissed the voice of his father as his big amber eyes filled with tears. He got up on shaky legs and walked out of the room closing the door save for a crack. He stopped just outside the door to reach back and rub his throbbing head.

He felt the sticky liquid draining from the lashes his father's claws made in his scalp and he winced and tried to make his heart rhythm normalize. He slumped against the wall trying to find the strength to get up and run away. He was startled when voices carried through the door.

"Now bitch, you will please me" Said his father's voice

"WHY DID YOU STRIKE HIM ? HE'S JUST A LITTLE PUP!" she hissed

"Shut up bitch and undress" Sesshomaru heard him grab her roughly

"You stink of your whores" growled Karin

"You dare question your mate?" Roared the demon before a slap was heard

"usless bitch, and you dare ask me to implant another disobedient seed in your unfit womb?" he cackled out laughter

"no, I gave up my wish for another child, the last thing I want is to bring another pup into this world to be abused" her voice was muffled from her hand covering the bleeding wound on her lip.

"SHUT YOUR FILTHY MOUTH YOU DISOBEDIANT WHORE" growled the drunken dog as he advanced on his female roughly.

Sesshomaru held in a whimper and ran hard and fast clutching his bleeding head as he heard his mother cries and screams

He was jolted out of his memory by his father's laugh...

He stared at the man in front of him with empty eyes, the dog had changed over the years, perhaps there was a use for Izayoi as the exasperating bitch seemed to have worn his father's spirit some, thankfully she'd worn away some of the malevolence.

His eyes returned to the neck of his stepmother. It was his mother's favorite piece of jewelry, worn only on special occasions. It had been a gift from the dragons to her ancestors many centuries ago as a sign of peace. Karin's clan was the only clan of dogs ever to make peace with the dragons and that pendant was a testament to their greatness. It was a pendant she cherished above all other possessions she owned, it was the only piece of jewelry that was not given to her by her mate.

Now it adorned the neck of the whore who used her body to manipulate the abusive beast at her side into doing whatever she desired of him. The bitch even had the audacity to wear Karin's gown, the very gown she'd worn to Sesshomaru's sixth birthday party, four months before her death to the day.

She had the dress altered, the front was cut lower and it was hemmed. Izayoi was attractive for a human but her body was nowhere near the magnificence that had been Lady Karin of the west. Sesshomaru's anger rose as he regarded the bitch in front of him, he wanted to snatch the chain from her neck and rip out her throat.

He was so enthralled by the necklace that he did not see his father approaching him.

Toga was instantly aware of his son's anger spike and grabbed the young demon roughly before tossing him into the foyer which was thankfully empty.

"Restrain yourself!" Toga was well aware of the cause of his son's rage, he too was a bit taken aback by the audacity his bitch had to wear his first mate's family pendant.

Sesshomaru was in such a rage he began to transform into full true form, he had never been able to take his true form as it was something only a demon who's beast had be roused could do. Now that his beast had been awoken he was ready to test out his true form.

Toga held his boy as the fur sprouted and his fangs grew. He knew Sesshomaru had every right to be angry, it was a very callous thing for his current mate to do but he was not prepared to discover his son's beast had awoken.

He held the struggling young demon and was beyond surprised when he felt Sesshomaru's jaki rise, it was a spike that could only mean one thing; full true form transformation.

He would become a great dog the size of a small mansion and though Toga was proud that his son could now take his true form, he did not have the space to accommodate the young one in the foyer.

Sesshomaru struggled against his father growling and baring his fangs. Toga just held him like he should have done when he was a child. He braced his half transformed pup against him and began to purr the soft purr of a parent to calm a pup and stave off a full transformation.

Sesshomaru instantly relaxed in his father's embrace "I know my son, the pendant will be yours after this night, it rightfully belongs to your female, then to your female pups" he said as Sesshomaru remained relaxed while his transformation reversed

" My son, your beast...it has been awakened. You have become a man" he said releasing the exasperated younger demon.

"No...the beast...it...it woke suddenly, one day at school" Sesshomaru sat in a chair and clutched his stomach, the beast within was growling to be let out in true form and it was painful.

"Now there is no need to be shy my son, tell me who was the girl?...and at school no less, was she a virgin?" Toga sat next to his son and clamped a hand over his shoulder

Sesshomaru bolted from his seat throwing his father's hand away; he bared his fangs and began snarling.

"Why would I lie about such things? you know very well that no female will touch this Sesshomaru after transformation begins" he spat with a hard glare.

"my son..." The guilt tore through toga as he caught the look of anger and self-loathing in the younger one's eyes.

"You said it yourself old man, it was the blood of my mother... it made me weak... 'half a man' in your words" He went to leave but his father blocked his way.

"If the beast was not stirred that way, then..." Toga trailed off and his eyes were like saucers as he realized the only other way for a beast to wake is if a demon finds his soul mate.

"You...you have found the female your beast desires, the one who's soul was made for yours" he whispered in shock as Sesshomaru furrowed his brows.

"What do you speak of?" He was trying to move further toward the exit so he could get away from his father, he was on edge and could not handle the old man's incessant questioning.

"Do you not remember my son, when I explained that there are two ways a demon's beast is awoken?" Toga smiled in realization.

If the female was his soul mate then her soul would call to his son but he had seen this happen before with fourth generation tai-yokai. Most females found them repulsive in transformed state even if they were soul mates, as demon females often let their pride govern over their instincts.

He knew it had to be a demoness because immortal souls can only be bound to other immortal souls, the same went for mortals. If the female rejected him, his son could be left as a shell of his former self. His beast could die making his body sickly and frail especially if the bitch were to leave him and mate another.

"I do not have time for this old man" Sesshomaru turned in anger and was gone from the room leaving to Toga to contemplate what it all meant.

"Who is the girl that roused my boys beast, she surely must be a magnificent female, that boy is picky...furry or not" he muttered to himself

He suddenly realized he'd lost Izayoi and could go to the study. He grinned before attempting to dash away quickly.

"OH THERE YOU ARE MY DARLING! And here I thought you'd snuck off to your study" said a high pitched voice before his mate headed him off.

"Ahhh, Izayoi my dear, tell me where did you find that pendant?" He turned to face her as she glared hard at him and pouted. She usually got away with just about anything with a well placed pout but from the looks of things, today her little pout wouldn't work.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"BUT FATHER I DON'T WANT TO DATE HIM! I DON'T EVER WANT TO TOUCH THAT ANIMAL AGAIN!" screamed Kagura before stomping out of her father's study

"KAGURA! GET BACK IN HERE THIS INSTANT!" Onigumo had enough already, his spoiled brat of a daughter was becoming a bother and she wasn't even contributing to his plans. He would have to mate her off soon and be done with it.

"I TOLD YOU! You are to get close enough to be able to tell me when his home is empty or when his father is away so that we may enter his study, but since you choose to be so difficult I shall assign you a different assignment " Onigumo narrowed his eyes as his daughter pouted in the doorway like a depraved child.

"BUUUT FAAAATHER!" she cried as she plopped down into a chair.

"maybe you could use their youngest daughter. Kanna is at her school and from what I gather dirty little human is quite desperate for friends" Kagura stated with determination.

Just then Naraku walked into the room eating a small sandwich "She has a point father, besides from what I hear, Sesshomaru Taishou wants nothing to do with my dear sister" Kagura stood up and snatched his snack from his hands. She took a large bite, prompting him to try and take it back but she turned her body and took another bite.

"STOP THAT! YOU ARE ACTING LIKE ANIMALS! Kagura, if you want a snack go and prepare one after we are through." Onigumo glared at his offspring and growled

"Sit down! Both of you, it is time you are made aware of what is currently happening in demon society for it could very well affect you as you are part of this family" The two sat down and glared at each other.

'kami, another boring talk about demon society, I wonder if there is a Drama Hakurei Dream Girls marathon today... Oh I can't wait to find out who had sex with that bitch Kaori's boyfriend, I bet it was Aiko that slut' Kagura was ripped from her thoughts on her favorite new Tokyo reality drama when her father cleared his throat and glared at her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Oh my god! Now that is a tranny mess...and that over there is a tragedy, I mean who in the hell wears khaki pants unless they're forced to for a uniform?" scoffed Jakotsu pointing out the various fashion mishaps.

"Jakotsu, don't be mean" Kagome's voice chimed in as Jakotsu just rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers before rolling his neck and hips.

"I'm not the mean one... mean is letting those sorry looking hookers walk outside dressed like that" He came and sat next to Kagome. She was resting after giving a few extra tours to the late tourists.

The sun would set and soon the festival would be over, Kagome smiled as she thought of her grandfather and how happy he must be in the afterlife, just watching over the shrine and enjoying the festival as he had when he was alive.

Sango and Bankotsu made their way to the table where Jakotsu and Kagome were seated, they looked so cute together and Kagome couldn't hold back the grin that crossed her face at the sight of them.

"I can't believe that monk just got caught behind the well house getting a blowjob from a couple of tourist chicks" said one of Souta's friends as he passed the table

"Yeah, you should have seen Mrs. Higurashi when she found them" said the other kid who was walking with him.

"EWWW! The nerve of him!" scoffed Jakotsu since both he and Kagome had overheard the conversation.

"I know!" said Kagome

"I mean Imagine some monk getting more action than me" Jakotsu pouted as Kagome shook her head in disbelief, she had a feeling she knew which monk it was. Sango and Bankotsu took a seat at the table.

"eh, I'm never gonna get any action hangin' out with you bitches" huffed Jakotsu

"well Kagome's single" Bankotsu spoke in a teasing tone as he let out a chuckle.

"HAHA! I know she's hot but look" Jakotsu went to kagome, sat in her lap and reached into her miko haori where he grabbed firm hold of one of her large breasts and massaged.

"eeep! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" she squealed trying to struggle but his weight kept her down

"Oh hold still" he scoffed caressing her nipple with his fingers and weighing the heavy mound with one hand while bringing the other hand up to his face to look at his watch, his brows drawn together in concentration.

She shuddered a bit at the unwanted pleasure and tried to push him off. He finally jumped off of her lap and pointed to his crotch.

"See! My dick is as limp as my wrist and I just fondled this sexy young thing for over a minute" he shrugged and looked back to a blushing Kagome.

"you know those things are kinda fun, not arousing at all! but fun and soft and squishy but firm at the same time...and big" he said with a grin referring to Kagome's s breasts as the girl pulled her haori closed tightly and glared at her attacker.

Jakotsu sighed and went back to the table, he picked at the wood and rested his face on his hand.

"Wanna come to the party with us?" asked Sango

"Party?" Jakotsu perked up in an instant

"yeah Inuyasha's mom is throwing a cocktail party, I told you last week" said Bankotsu with an eye roll.

"OH MY GOD I LOVE COCK AND TAIL! When do we leave?" squealed Jakotsu

"as soon as kagome gets changed" Bankotsu motioned to Kagome

"WELL COME ON BITCH! LET'S TRAMP YOUR FINE ASS UP!" He took her hand and pulled her from her seat quickly.

"No...I don't really want to go, I've got a lot of stuff to do here" she said uncomfortably

"Come on Kagome Sesshomaru probably wont even be there and if he is we'll just avoid him like the stiff, tight assed plague he is" said Sango

Sango was still angry about the demon pushing kagome. She thought kagome would be disturbed to be in his presence.

"yeah well, it's not just him. I mean...he's not that bad" Kagome said as Sango shook her head in shock.

"Besides, I've got something in my head I need to put on sheet music, I've had a whole concerto haunting me for days" Kagome smiled and stood up

"Well you're welcome to go over and use my piano later if you want, Kohaku will be there and my parents are out of town" said Sango

"Oh well...your loss hooker" said Jakotsu as he hugged kagome

"Don't worry honey I wont tell anyone about our moment of lust, I know you're probably going to fall in love me now. I can't help it if I'm delicious, Just know that if you were a guy, I'd have you in those bushes right now and we'd be having the best sex of your life" He finished his little speech giving her bottom a playful squeeze before he left her there wide eyed

"Come on trannies, Cock and tail wait for no man...well, except me" said Jakotsu walking flamboyantly ahead of Sango and Bankotsu as they made their way to the party.

Kagome sighed as she looked at all of the festival aftermath, thankfully Sango and Kikyou had agreed to come over the next day and help her clean.

She smiled as she walked toward the well house; she looked around for a moment before she climbed up the side of the wall like she had so many times as a child.

She settled atop the roof of the structure, looked out toward the festival and smiled. It had been a good turnout and they would get the much-needed income to keep the shrine running and she would have more time to work on her music.

She looked up at the stars and sighed. She closed her eyes, arched back a bit and let her head fall back as her hair danced in the wind. The cool night air washed over her and she smiled and hummed, hearing the music in the trees , in the wind, in the sounds of the festival.

She suddenly remembered her dance , the first thing she'd seen from that stage when she opened her eyes were two cool amber orbs looking at her as if searching. She'd looked on as if she hadn't seen him...hadn't felt him...hadn't yearned for his touch.

She could feel him watching her , hear him breathing. She couldn't take her mind off of him during the entire performance, it was as if he was dancing with her. She could hear him in the music and feel him in the wind as it cradled her and caressed her body.

She found herself closing her eyes and remembering the feeling that overcame her when their eyes met after the dance. She was becoming overcome with desire and the object of her desire was the last person on earth who could ever desire her back.

'why him?' she thought as she opened her eyes

'why am I thinking about him so much, he's so cruel...he hates humans...but he was so nice to me when I showed him father's video. Kami the way I felt when he touched me to lift me to my feet and he was so polite to mama' she smiled as she thought about the good things he'd done

'I wonder what made him so cold...Inuyasha is so different from him' she thought as her eyes fluttered open.

She swore she almost felt him again but shook her head and tried to clear her mind. It was no use, she could feel his energy dancing with hers as her body felt heated and her face felt hot.

Sesshomaru was perched atop a tree branch just feet away from the beauty who had so captured him. HE watched the expressions change on her beautiful face as her emotions changed at high speeds.

'kami you are breathtaking' he thought as he watched her arch back while her hair was swept up in the wind.

His beast whined to be set free and he could feel the transformation looming. He was so frustrated he almost growled.

"We have come back to see our bitch, go to her and touch her, she longs for us" said his beast

"she will send us into transformation and I will not scare her away..." He argued back

He knew that if he went to her now, the sweet scent of her coupled with the tension his beast was already feeling from earlier would bring on a transformation.

He rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed before he turned his attentions back to the female on the rooftop. She was humming a little tune and looking out at the setting sun.

"For now my miko...this will have to do." he muttered as he extended his jaki to her. Her miko ki came out to join with it instantly and both were jolted.

Kagome shuddered as she felt her ki shoot out of her and mix with a new energy then shoot back into her, wracking her body with a feeling of euphoria, something she could not describe.

It felt like pure love, caressing her soul, melting her into a pile of feeling. All she could think of in that moment was Sesshomaru and his arms wrapped around her, her hands on his back and his ...fur

He too felt the jolt as he was nearly knocked out of the tree branch, the feelings were so overwhelming that they brought on a transformation instantly, only this was not full transformation. This was the half-transformation, which was always brought on by sexual arousal. Only she was the only bitch who could bring him to this state without so much as lifting a finger.

His beast purred in delight at feeling the beautiful female he longed for near him, caressing his jaki with her ki.

He wanted with all of his might to go to her, embrace her and just hold her to his body while rubbing his face in her shoulder...

"Kagome" the name rang softy upon his breath as he clawed the tree to keep from falling out.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Kagura found herself staring out the window of her father's office while he talked away, she would occasionally nod her head or add a "mm hmm" or a "yes father" to the conversation but she really couldn't care less what the old man was yakking about

Onigumo was well aware of his daughters cathartic state while she pretended to listen to their clan's history, he couldn't wait to be rid of the little money pit. Soon he would hand her off to another clan for status or a company merger, anything that would repay at least part of the money she'd drained from him over the years.

Kagura stared off into space thinking of her next shopping trip and what she would make that cheap asshole Kouga buy her, when she was stirred from her thoughts

"...And that is what you will do Kagura, your duty is of most importance, make me proud. You will won't you?" he looked at her sternly before tipping back his wine glass.

"I...um...ye...yes father" she stammered cursing herself for not paying attention to at least part of the conversation.

"It is settled then, You will give all of your designer clothing to charity and work in the home for elderly demons on the weekends until you have learned the importance of contributing to this clan" he said with a smirk as Naraku held in his cackles of laughter.

"Bu...I...Bu...fath..." she immediately began to wail and cry "IT'S NOT FAIR PAPA!...*HICKUP* I HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING! WHAT ...*HICKUP* ABOUT NARAKU?" she cried

Suddenly her father broke out in cackles of laughter with Naraku. She immediately narrowed her eyes, controlled her crying and looked around

"As If I care about the elderly, hmp, and lazy poor people can buy their own clothes...I was just ensuring that you pay attention to the conversation from now on my princess" he said as she calmed and gave him her full attention.

"I cannot speak too much of what is transpiring but know that the dogs of the west are very close to discovering the secret to siring a true tai-yokai..." He began

"PAPA PAPA GUESS WHAT?" yelled an excited Kanna as she ran in and sat on the floor next to her father's desk.

"what is it my darling?" he asked his white headed child

"I GOT THE LEAD IN THE SCHOOL PLAY! I GET TO BE THE GODESS OF THE UNDERWORLD!" she said with a huge grin

"Good my love, now then I must finish speaking to Kagura and Naraku, you will need to hear this as well" he said with a smile before he patted Kanna's head. He loved Kanna and her twin Hakudoshi the most because the children resembled his absent mate the most out of all of his children.

"Oh Papa I do love stories" she said with a smile as she fixed her jean mini and pink plastic accessories.

She was fifteen and the most popular girl at the high school. She'd been a very quiet and reserved child through junior high where she was expected to follow in her sister's footsteps and rule the school. However, it was in high school that she'd come out of her shell with a bang and soon set all the trends and tortured all of the right people to ensure her status as reigning queen of the school.

Kagura rolled her eyes and curled her lip at kanna as the girl stuck her tongue out at her sister.

"now then I have an informant very close to Taishou who will provide me with everything I need to beat the fool of a dog to the punch. You Naraku, will be essential because from what we know so far it is a female of some kind needed to mate with a normal demon male to sire a tai-yokai, you will be that male" said the old man as Naraku gave him an unsteady look

'she'd better be hot' he thought eyeing his father oddly

"Kagura, you will ensure that the Ookami tribe are swayed to our side, that means you will need to create a rift between the dogs and the wolves, since you have access to the wolf den I trust you will be able to devise a plan...Kanna you have the most important job of all, you will infiltrate the home of the dog general" he said ominously

"OOOHHHH AND WE'RE GOING TO OVERTHROW THE OTHER ALLIANCE AND KILL ALL HUMANS RIGHT? THEN I'LL BE A REAL PRINCESS ?" yelled Kanna with a gleam in her dark eyes

"well...er...no my darling we are not planning that" he said before drawing his brows together and shaking his head when she began to pout

"I HATE NASTY HUMANS!" she huffed crossing her arms

"wait...how am I supposed to get into their house?" she asked

"Their daughter...what was her name Kagura?" asked Onigumo

"Rin..." replied the older girl with a sinister grin

OOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Taisho party

OOOOOOOOOOOO

"So how bout you take me on a private tour of one of the guest rooms?" asked Jakotsu as he hooked his arm through Inuyasha's

"Um, aren't you two related?" asked Sango in a disgusted tone

"Oh related shmelated, we only have the same grandpa, now shoo. Go find your own man" he said while he pulled a struggling Inuyasha with him toward the guest rooms, the hanyou was having a hard time believing the other boy was so strong.

"I'm a beast my darling, you just don't know...it comes in real handy in the bedroom too" he said with a twinkle in his eyes before he screamed as his hair was pulled from behind

He turned to look at his attacker and was surprised to see a seething Kikyou ready to kill

"LISTEN SWEETHEART I DON'T KNOW HOW THINGS ARE CONDUCTED AT THE LOCAL GLORYHOLE BUT AROUND HERE YOU KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY MAN!" Snapped Kikyou grabbing hold of the exasperated hanyou and pulling him toward her.

"Well if it isn't my favorite chubby tranny Kikyou" said Jakotsu knowing full well Kikyou wasn't fat at all but he was still thinner.

"Lady, do yourself a favor and put that h'orderve down before you pop another button on that tacky clearance rack special. Don't you know the eleventh commandment? Thou fat ass shall not wear synthetics"

"And next time you pull on my coif I'll tear out that plastic weave of yours" he hissed

"I WILL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT THIS IS MY REAL..." began Kikyou

"uh no lady, I'm OVER IT!" he said putting his hand in her face and walking away toward a rather handsome demon who'd been eyeing him for some time.

Sesshomaru shook his head as he entered the room having just caught the whole exchange. He sighed when he suddenly saw the girl called Sango enter with Inuyasha's cousin Bankotsu. The presence of the group just served to remind him that he was without his beautiful bitch.

He smiled however, when he remembered what he was holding. In his hands he held a small silken parcel containing the silken miko haori and Hakama Kagome had been dressed in that day.

After their energy mixing both were left lethargic and breathless and Kagome seemed exhausted. He'd watched as she made her way to her bedroom, ever so thankful that there was a large tree just outside her window.

He was frustrated that he'd been reduced to spying on a female like a pervert but the view of her undressing cleared away any self-loathing and began a surge of raw lust. He was thrust fast into another transformation as he watched her peel off her clothing and stuff it in a silken bag.

He'd almost choked when she began peeling off her black lace panties and bra. He was salivating at the sight of her large pert breasts, the contrast of the soft milky skin and the hardened pink peaks enthralled him. He almost lost control when she bent over to remove her panties presenting her neatly and fully waxed tight virgin folds.

Luckily she'd gone into the bathroom right after, leaving him on edge and barely in control of the beast that wanted to dominate and mark the beautiful bitch there and then. He'd flown into her room using his demon speed and quickly stuffed the panties in his pocket while he took the entire silken parcel containing her worn clothing.

He couldn't help himself, he brought the parcel up to his nose and took a deep sniff making his beast purr. He tilted his head back slightly and imagined the beautiful bitch, who's scent he was basking in, at his side.

He was stirred from his thoughts and brought back to his current place in the middle of his stepmother's party by his brother's annoying voice speaking the name of HIS miko. He growled a bit a moved closer to the group of his brother's little friends to see why Kagome's name was in the air.

"How come Kags didn't come?" Kikyou asked the slayer while Inuyasha and Bankotsu went to get drinks

"I dunno, I guess she was tired but I think she's working on some music or something. Besides... after what that asshole Sesshomaru did to her I'm surprised she wasn't terrified seeing him a her house" said Sango

"we'll probably find her asleep in a pile of sheet music tomorrow...uh I can't stand Sesshomaru he's such a fucking jerk, even his own girlfriend hates him, you should have heard how Kagura would talk about him...it was sad really" said Kikyou

"I mean if he wasn't such an asshole I might pity him" said Kikyou

"yeah...tell me about it. I think he and Kagura deserve each other...actually I heard they broke up though...apparently he um...isn't into girls, if you know what I mean" said Sango in a hushed tone that was still loud and clear to the ears of any demon.

"HAHAHAHA Well that explains a whole lot!" Chuckled Kikyou

"ehhh enough about Sesshomaru just hearing his name makes my stomach turn. Gome needs to get out more, she's soooo into her music ... and she's looking a little skinny" Sango looked worried as she spoke.

"She usually eats like a horse but she was feeling a bit weird last week and didn't eat a lot. It's strange because she's been having these power spikes" said Kikyou, the worry was evident as she spoke and fidgeted.

Sesshomaru furrowed his brows 'she is not eating enough, I knew she looked a bit thin' he thought worriedly

Suddenly his attention was caught by his own name on the lips of some other guests.

"Can you believe the nerve of the ungrateful whelp, apparently he is very abusive to the poor woman, and she was always such an attentive stepmother" said a vapid hanyou woman who was the mistress of one of his father's business associates.

"Ah yes and now he is going to disgrace his family even more, haven't you heard? it seems his tastes lie with men...not women" said the bitch in a hushed tone similar to Sango's

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and huffed in disgust at the stupid rumors his bitch of an ex-girlfriend had spread, a disgust that only magnified when he caught the scent of his stepmother but it was too late to flee. She charged at him, head held high as his mother's necklace dangled from her throat.

"May I speak to you?" she asked sternly

He inclined his head stiffly and she led him to the very room where his father had controlled his rage earlier.

He was trying to figure out what kind of death would be the slowest and most painful for her when she flung the necklace in his face.

"You are going to regret the day you were born when I am done with you boy, Do not think that just because you are of mating age I cannot get to you. Oh how I enjoyed hearing your screams when your father used to beat the insolence from you" She sneered

"As if a weak human harlot like you could make threats upon this Sesshomaru" he stated indifferently

"Oh don't try and play indifferent with me little boy, you forget that I know your secret, you are nothing but a filthy mongrel beast. Poor little Kagura, I would be almost relieved if it turned out she was telling the truth of your sexuality, though I know the truth, you are a disgusting monster that no woman …or man will ever want to touch" she cackled out laughter as anger gleamed in his eyes.

"Take your trinket, It is nothing but the ornament of a demon whore, Your father shall just have to buy me something better" she spat before she quickly fled, luckily for her he was still in control of his beast though it was slipping and crying out for her blood. He held on for another moment and he fled to his chambers fast.

He locked his door and flung himself onto the huge bed face down and roared with frustration, unknowingly his hand thrust under his pillow and he felt the picture he'd stolen form kagome's room and the pink panties which had already lost her scent and were almost torn to shreds with fang holes and claw gashes from his activities with them, the night before.

His beast was instantly calm when he gazed upon the picture , he then remembered the sweet scent of the bitch on the clothing he was clutching in his claws and the panties in his pocket.

He pulled the soft lace garment from his pockets and hissed out a breath as her delicious musky scent invaded his nose.

"Kagome" he breathed as he turned over and closed his eyes. He lifted the panties to his face he rubbed his muzzle all over the soft material as his transformation began.

The thick fur began to sprout at his back first as always. His eyes tinted red and his fangs grew.

He panted and unbuckled his pants before his claws grew, as he knew there was only one way to relieve the pressure in his abdomen and the tension in his soul.

His arms and legs were covered in the silken silver fur that marked his heritage as a dog demon. His face and neck were covered too, only his eyes and lips left hairless along with his palms, nipples and penis.

His long hair was splayed under him as he panted out breath and pulled his pants and boxers down just past his well-muscled, furry backside.

He held the crotch of the panties between his teeth as her scent invaded his senses and he began to recall just how alluring she'd looked when she removed the panties up in her room.

He imagined that she knew he was there and was presenting her self to him. He imagined swooping into her room and ripping his clothes off grabbing her hips roughly before plunging his face into her tight wet heat. He could almost feel her delicious juices coating his tongue and her cool crisp scent invading his nose laced with lust and need for him.

He could see her roaring out his name as he licked up the sweet succulent nectar flowing from her core.

She would be on her hands and knees then turn around, she would caress his chest and rippling abdominal muscles before her mouth pressed hot, wet open-mouthed kisses down his body before she reached her goal.

He jolted as he ran his own hand down the smooth fur of his chest and imagined it was her small pale hand of the miko.

He took hold of his large throbbing cock and gave it a smooth stroke. He hissed as he imagined Kagome's soft wet mouth encircling the swollen head of his pulsing purple staff.

He ran his hand up and down distributing the moisture from his weeping slit down across the long, thick veiny shaft. He pumped his strong hips up into his hand while the muscles in his abdomen rippled under the soft fur.

He could smell her and almost feel her as he sped up the pace using his fingers to squeeze the slick head of his cock, mimicking her blunt little human teeth teasing him mercilessly.

"Kagome... my bitch" he murmured panting out breath. He could almost feel her under him, long legs wrapped around his powerful hips coaxing him closer to her.

He could only imagine what it would feel like to enter those delicate folds, to feel the soft wet muscles inside her squeeze him and milk him of his essence. He wanted to hear her panting his name in ecstasy as he brought her to completion over and over again.

He imagined flipping her over on all fours and pulling her body up against his while he pounded into her mercilessly pistoning his hips into her like an animal while showering her shoulder with kisses and nips of love.

He worked his cock harder and harder focusing his assault on the shaft just under the head faster and faster , his hips pounding up into his hand hard. He arched up, threw his head back, gripped the sheets under him with the other hand and sped up the pace until his mind showed him a vision of his fangs sinking into the miko's shoulder and binding them for eternity.

"KAGOME!" he roared out as Thick white seed spewed from his bulging head as the foreskin came up for friction while his clawed finger squeezed out every last drop coating his chest and abdomen fur with his hot load.

He was breathless in afterglow as he took in the scent of his bitch from the clothing parcel near him, he almost felt the knot form for a moment but his body realized that Kagome was not actually there and proceeded to let his manhood shrink down.

'Kami, I need her...' he thought as he took the haori out of the stolen parcel he'd carried with him.

He took in her scent hard as he imagined laying with her over his chest while they caught their breath after making love.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

A few hours later after Sesshomaru showered and was ready to settle into bed with Kagome's Hakama in his bed ready for cuddling. There was a light knock at the door. He sniffed the air and smelled his little sister. He promptly opened the door to find the exasperated young girl with tears I her eyes.

"Aniki, there are people in my bed doing bad things" she said softly as she rubbed her eyes

"I fell asleep in Setsuna's room and then I got up to go to my own bed and...I saw them in there and they yelled at me and told me to get out" she spoke softly

"Come, show me" He followed her down the hallway toward her room and stopped as soon as the filthy scent hit his nose.

"Rin go to Setsuna and sleep in her room tonight" he said softly as she nodded and left without question after giving him a hug goodnight.

Sesshomaru reluctantly opened the door to her room and almost gagged in disgust at the sight in front of him.

A drunken Abi Hime was being penetrated analy by a human caterer from earlier while one of the estate guards was in front of her, covered in her vomit and another male who'd been a guest was penetrating her mouth and pouring beer all over her face

"GET OUT!" He yelled so loud that the room seemed to shake and everyone froze in shock and fear.

He witnessed his palace guard flee in fear as well as the human and the guest as the drunken whore passed out in her own filth on his sisters bed

He went to one of the butlers and a maid and ordered them to dress her and drive her home.

He went downstairs and found his brother's two little friends passed out on top of each other in one of the guest rooms.

GET UP!" he bellowed as they groaned

"Hey! aunt Izayoi said I could spend the night" said Bankotsu with a huff as Sango who was laying half-naked on his chest stirred a bit and then gasped

"Shit, I have to get home I can't leave Kohaku by himself, my parents are out of town" she said

"Well babe I'm still drunk, you can take my car" he said as Sango groaned

"no, I'm drunk too" She croaked and held her head.

"I will take her home" said the monotone voice 'it will do this Sesshomaru well to get in good with my miko's friends' he though to himself as his beast agreed

Sesshomaru walked back to the living room where he saw his brother stumbling down the stairs behind Kikyou

"By baby, you can spend the night" The stench of their endless rounds of lovemaking was heavy on both of them.

"No Inuyasha I can't my mom will kill me" She came back into his arms and planted a deep kiss on his lips while his hands pulled her hips into his roughly.

"I think I'm ok to drive" he said shaking his head a bit when she broke the kiss to breathe

"I will take her, I am taking the other one.." Sesshomaru spoke in his usual deep register and tried not to glare at Kikyou.

"Sango?" asked Inuyasha

"Yes it seems your cousin is too intoxicated to drive his bitch home" he spoke matter of factly while he flipped his hair

Kikyou was too concerned with breaking curfew to care that the asshole was going to drive her home.

"Inuyasha you will make sure the whore Abi Hime has vacated Rin's quarters. She has soiled our sister's bed. Rin will sleep in Setsuna's room tonight" he said

Sango joined them and they were soon on their way back to the girl Sango's house first

Sango had passed out and Sesshomaru begrudgingly had to carry the annoying human in to her house. Kikyou used the keys to open the door and as soon as he entered the house he heard the most heavenly melody he'd heard in a long time

He tossed Sango down on the couch carelessly and followed his Elvin ears to the source of the beautiful sounds.

He saw her then at the piano, his angel. Her eyes were closed and a pained expression crossed her beautiful face as she played a song he could not recognize. The haunting melody made him feel like he was floating, her emotion radiated in every keystroke played like she had been born to play that song every day of her life.

He closed his eyes and felt her wrap him up in the ghostly tune, he unknowingly began to purr a content growl low in his chest.

Kikyou watched the two as kagome played with extra emotion even though she had not opened her eyes therefore was not aware that she had an audience as she played the keys expertly without even having to look, just feeling.

Sesshomaru let it wash over him in waves, he sat on the floor like a drone and soaked up the sound. He opened his eyes as the song slowed and watched her, her expressions changing, she was magnificent in that moment...so beautiful...so amazing...so his...she was his...he needed to feel her skin, caress it like the sounds caressed him.

His jaki wandered out and stroked against her own aura coaxing it out to play. Suddenly her eyes flew open and she looked directly at him as if she was looking inside of him.

"wh...hi" she barely found her words and spoke softly as she let her hands slip from the keys delicately. She was so startled to see him there, it felt just like when she was up on the roof she desired him with everything she had, visions of him touching, caressing and kissing her invaded her mind...only he was covered in fur.

She'd questioned her sanity at first but figured that the fatigue and stress from the festival had just caught up to her. She liked the demon in front of her and she decided she would no longer deny her feelings.

There were handwritten notes on sheet music surrounding her as if she'd been perfecting a tune.

"hello" he said softly

"We have brought Sango" he added as he prepared to speak some more but was distracted when she smiled and looked past him

"Kikyou" she said as she ran to her cousin and hugged her

"you guys got smashed didn't you?" she wore a smirk in her face as she brushed hair out of kikyou's face.

"yep , Sango is on the couch , I covered her up and told Kohaku to take care of her." Said Kikyou

"Is Bankotsu here?" Kagome asked nervously trying not to look at the demon behind her and display the growing feelings she harbored for him.

"No...Sesshomaru brought us" Kikyou glared at the demon and wondered why he'd decided to be so nice all of a sudden.

"were you going to get a ride from him?" asked Kikyou

"yeah...but it's ok" Kagome walked to the piano and gathered her sheet music trying to ignore the gaze of a certain honey eyed demon behind her

"I can take you to your shrine miko, it would not be out of my way" a low baritone rang in her ears in that moment and a smile crossed her lips briefly.

"I...it's ok, you don't have to " she said.

Kikyou was preoccupied with a groan from the direction of Sango leaving Kagome alone with her demon.

Kagome was picking up her sheet music when she felt his breath on the side of her face, he was behind her , so close but not touching

"Kagome it would be this Sesshomaru's pleasure to see you safely home." he said in a silky baritone that made her weak at the knees.

"ok,...th...thank you" she breathed as his inner demon cheered with joy at her reactions to him.

Kagome gathered her things and said goodbye to Kohaku , she followed Kikyou and when they got to the car Sesshomaru opened the passenger side door and motioned for kagome to get in. She got in shyly and he went immediately to the driver side leaving Kikyou to get in of her own accord.

Kikyou got into the car with a huff and cocked her head, she'd never seen him act that way toward anyone not even Kagura, she always opened her own door.

Kagome sat rigidly in the front seat as the ride to Kikyou's house was silent.

"Kagome, you sure you don't wanna spend the night?" asked Kikyo eyeing Sesshomaru suspiciously

"I'll be ok" They hugged tightly and Kagome watched her go inside her house safely

"You were playing beautifully" Sesshomaru spoke with a thoughtful softness Kagome had never heard before.

"thank you" She replied as she looked out the window of the car and sighed as she remembered she didn't make too much progress in her work.

"It was a tune this Sesshomaru has never heard before, I am sure of that because I would have remembered something so utterly beautiful " he stated. If she'd been looking at him she would have seen the sincerity and longing in his eyes.

"It's been in my head for a couple of days" she played with her sheet music as she remembered the feeling that came across her when she sat at the piano bench.

"How long have you been playing?" he asked

"I started when I was 3" She snuck a look at him and noticed he was looking at the road, she took the time to admire the beauty of his face and the strong lines of his jaw in contrast to the soft look of his skin. He suddenly turned and caught her eyes for a moment startling her.

"My father told my mother when I was in the womb that I would be a great pianist, he used to play for her every day and I would kick and become excited whenever he did" She smiled as she remembered the day her mother relayed that bit of information to her, it was the only thing she'd ever mentioned to Kagome about her father besides the mysterious story of his death.

"I...I don't want to disappoint him" she added

"you will not...you are not" he said in a soothing tone which caused her to smile.

He took the long way to the shrine and she wondered if he was lost for a moment but decided not to say anything, for some reason she liked being near him.

Sesshomaru looked down in her lap and noticed she'd written her music on the back of some calculus notes.

"You are a freshman correct?" he asked oddly

"yes" she replied absently, leaning her head back on the seat

"Why do you have calculus notes?" His question came out a bit more forceful then he'd intended.

"Oh, I'm in Engineering Calculus, I have to take it for my major" she said matter of factly as his eyes widened, she was brilliant to be taking such a difficult level of math.

"I remember you saying once that you hated math" he said looking at her in awe

"I do" she shrugged and looked out the window again.

"But I guess I'm good at it" she added with a smile

"Indeed" he said with a small smile of his own

"I wonder, would you be able to help me with a few problems? I am having a bit of trouble with my take home quiz for Business Calculus 1" he asked rather sheepishly

"Sure, I can help you... I mean I may not be too much help but I'd love to try" she beamed

"well perhaps tomorrow" he was looking at her out of the corner of his eye for a reaction.

"Yeah, sure" she smiled a bit making his heart swell.

"May I have your phone number?" he asked politely

"Sure" She watched as he pulled out his phone, watched the road carefully and punched in the number Kagome gave him.

They reached her house and he parked and walked her up the step

"You didn't have to walk me up, thank you" her smile made him want to jump up and down but he held his own and just lost himself in her face.

"It was my pleasure Miko Kagome have a pleasant night, I shall call you tomorrow" he said loving the sound of the phrase, though he knew this contact was under the guise of schoolwork.

"Ok, have a good night too Sesshomaru" She once again flashed her demon melting smile and kissed his cheek quickly before she went into her house not seeing the look of shock then delight on the demon's face.

He took in her perfect scent and touched the spot on his face where she kissed before he turned to leave

"Mine" he said in a low tone only he could hear

"Mine" he repeated as he let his hand run down the length of his cheek

"And I am hers...all hers" he added as she turned and walked down the steps of the shrine with an extra swing in his step.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Inuyasha or the Bed Intruder song. I make no money from writing this.

Ch 6: I love you madly…You treat me badly.

Kagome was awoken from her sleep by a loud knock at the door. She picked her head up off of her floor where she'd fallen asleep all over her music sheets.

The night before, after Sesshomaru dropped her off she'd been compelled to put some more touches on her current sonata.

She'd ended up staying up until it was light. She fell asleep face down on the floor with sheet music surrounding her.

It was now 2:00pm and Kikyou groaned as she walked into Kagome's room and plopped down on her bed.

"Change so we can do this thing, the shrine is a mess." Kikyou covered her eyes with her hand as Kagome rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Sango is here too, I had to drag her ass out of bed and help her get dressed. Your mom made coffee. Souta, Kohaku and their little friends picked up all of the heavy stuff and now they're gone. Your mom is at work and now we have to give the place a good scrub down. Inuyasha and Bankotsu should be here later to help too," said Kikyou with a smirk as she remembered how she'd convinced Inuyasha, involving having her head between his legs.

"Hmmm," Kagome simply nodded and stretched her long limb s

"Damn Kagome did you sleep at all?" asked Sango as she barreled into the room drinking coffee from two separate cups

"Ohh thanks," Kikyou went to take a cup from Sango only to have Sango recoil

"Hey get your own," said Sango laughing and dodging a pillow before she looked down to the sheet music which was compiled of a large stack of notes that she didn't understand.

"You didn't sleep…I knew it," she sighed.

"Yeah I did…a little bit," Kagome yawned and stripped. She was not shy about her body around her friends as they'd often changed in front of each other and bathed together at onsens. Kagome stood at her closet in just panties before she changed into a small pair of shorts and a white button down blouse over a skimpy white camisole that didn't cover her belly button or the swell of her breasts.

"Here let me fix that," Kikyou took the white button down and opened it before tying it up just under Kagome's breasts.

"HEY! What's the point of wearing one at all if I'm gonna tie it up like that? Sheesh Kikyou," huffed Kagome.

"NO WAY! Don't you dare mess with it, you look hot! And you are not going to mess with it!" Kagome just rolled her eyes and left her clothes how they were.

"Okay, time to clean," said Sango as they got to cleaning with huffs and groans.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Taisho Estate OOOOOOOOOO

"FINALLY!" Toga almost roared as he sat in his desk and began to read from where he left off.

"…._Made to guide humans and demons to peace, the heavenly earthbound are incapable of reproduction if mated to their own kind as the result would be too powerful for the earthly realm. However, if mated to a spiritual human the offspring would be born of full earthbound blood. If mated to a demon the offspring would be true-taiyoukai, the mightiest demons alive. Male earthbound creatures may fill both human and demon females with their seed, females however can only be filled by the seed of demons. These females are said to be fairer to look upon than the sun and are guarded heavily for their heavenly bodies and wombs that are sacred among all creatures. Any demon male that mates an earthbound female should consider himself lucky and should guard his female well. If a female earthbound child is sired, the child would maintain the appearance of a normal spiritual human until the night of the 18th winter of life. Then the protective guise on the child would drop revealing all of the powers of the earthbound. The child would be of mating age for a demon to produce a taiyoukai. Males are said to be strong and fair, capable of dominating any demonness…_

"I HAVE FOUND IT!" he bit out as he continued to read, not noticing his pups speaking in the hallway.

Sesshomaru passed Inuyasha in the hallway on his way to the kitchen. Inuyasha was grumbling about a stupid shrine and Kikyou's mouth.

"What the fuck are you lookin' at asshole?" snapped Inuyasha who was obviously nursing a hang over.

"Are you going to the Shikon shrine this day?" Sesshomaru picked Inuyasha up with little effort and pinned him against the wall by his throat

"Yeah, not that it's any of your fucking business. I have to help clean up the festival crap…let…me…go," he choked out as he struggled to get out of the hold of his sibling.

"You shall ride in this Sesshomaru's car, whelp," he said shortly before carelessly releasing the hanyou to fall on the floor with a loud thump.

"The fuck I will, Bankotsu's drivin'. Besides we're all going out after and I don't think you'd be caught dead with your little brother and his friends you pompous prick…not that we even want you there, Asshole" he sat grumbling and rubbing his neck as Sesshomaru shot him a glare.

"Very well, this Sesshomaru will drive separately. I have business with the miko Kagome," he turned to leave but Inuyasha was in his way with demon speed.

"WHAT? YOU STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM KAGOME! SANGO TOLD ME WHAT YOU DID! YOU'RE LUCKY SHE DIDN'T TELL ON YOU! YOU MOTHERFUCKER! SHE DON'T NEED YOUR ASS AROUND HER TELLIN' HER SHE'S INFERIROR AND PUSHIN' HER!" he said angrily.

"My my, if you didn't already have a miko at your side, or luring you between her legs I should say, I would think that you still harbored feelings for Kagome." He had a smug expression on his face as he turned and flipped his hair gracefully.

"Keh, it ain't like that and you know it. She's like a sister to me and I don't want you around her, asshole," Inuyasha glared coldly as he crossed his arms.

"Too late little brother, she made an agreement with this Sesshomaru regarding some schoolwork." Sesshomaru made his way past his younger sibling flicking his white dog ear as he passed.

"OUCH! Keh, you just keep away from her after that," he muttered as he rubbed his ear. As much as Inuyasha hated to admit it, he liked getting attention from his elder sibling even if it was a fight.

Starbucks in the Shinjuku District of Tokyo

"Look, all you need to do is make friends with the dirty human girl and gain access to her father's study," said Kagura as she sipped her latte. She hated sitting around with her annoying little sister on a Sunday when there was so much shopping to be done.

"EWW! I can't be seen with Rin Taisho! Do you know what that will do to my reputation?" whined Kanna.

"Look! Do you want to help father or not?" sneered Kagura.

As long as Kanna infiltrated the Taisho house, she was free to do as she pleased without her father dictating her dating life.

"I DO! But do I really have to talk to that stinky human? I mean have you seen the clothes she wears?" Kanna readjusted her thigh length boots and tiny shorts as she sighed in defeat.

"Fine, I'll do it but after father gets what he wants I'm going to make that human wish she was dead," the girl smirked sinisterly.

"Haha, good," Kagura chuckled proudly as she walked up to the counter to order another nonfat latte for the road.

"Excuse me tranny but you cut me," rang a voice from her left.

"You weren't in line so too bad," she replied with a flip of her hair.

"Listen hoe bag, I'm late so if you don't move your fat ass I'm gonna move it for you!" Jakotsu was hung over and she was in his way…not a good combination.

"WHY YOU! I'm not fat you're just jealous because I have a woman's body, men want curves not some anorexic lady-boy with bad hair," she spat.

She did not just say he had bad hair.

"LAST TIME I CHECK CAMELTOE WAS NOT CONSIDERED A CURVE!" he snapped as she began to speak but was distracted by a very sexy demon male in front of her. Jakotsu rolled his eyes and turned his attention elsewhere.

He furrowed his brows at the conversation taking place next to him, between two young boys.

"Yeah man it's the stinkiest stink bomb you can get on the market…It smells just like shit," said a young boy to Jakotsu's left as he showed his friend his prize possession. Jakotsu's face lit up.

"Hey kid I'll give you 3,000 yen for that," he said in a whisper while Kagura tried to flirt with a handsome demon in line in front of her.

"Sold," said the boy as they exchanged money and the children scurried away after their mothers who were leaving.

Jakotsu saw his perfect opportunity and smirked before he "accidentally" knocked into a man carrying a tray of chocolate frappachinos. The aim was perfect as the muddy substance landed all over the seat of Kagura's white pants.

"I'm sorry!" said the man who spilled the drink as he picked up the cup from the ground and scurried away before Kagura could even utter a word.

Jakotsu dropped the stink bomb hard next to the trashcan, unleashing a stench so putrid he gagged.

"Oh god what is that smell? OH MY GOD! You…did you just shit your pants? SERIOUSLY LADY YOU NEED TO GET SOME DIAPERS OR SOMETHING!" Jakotsu was swooning and covering his face as he gagged and directed everyone's attention to Kagura's pants which were stained dark brown.

"OH MY GOD Kagura Tama just shit her pants," she heard from the crowd as she heard another person dry heave.

"IT'S FRAPPACHINO!" she screamed as tears welled in her eyes when she saw everyone staring at her. People were murmuring about her bodily functions, trying to escape the stench. Girls from her school were videoing the event on their phones. The worst however were the children laughing.

"Honey, frappachino doesn't smell like shit, oh god what have you been eating? You really need to have a chat with your butcher " said Jakotsu on a false sweet tone while he pinched his nose.

He narrowed his eyes and smiled before he unleashed his opera voice

"KAGUUUUUURA TAAAAMA SHIT HER PANTS!" he wailed as people from outside began to gather, most of them with their phones in hand.

Kagura let out a high pitched scream and stormed out of the shop as Kanna ran after her.

"HEY! KAGURA! DAMN COULDN'T YOU MAKE IT TO THE BATHROOM?" she yelled as she held her nose and ran after he sister who only screamed louder as she ran to her car.

"Mmmhmmm, that'll teach you to mess with this," said Jakotsu as he fixed his hair, rolled his neck and walked up to the counter since everyone in the line had vacated the establishment holding their noses.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sesshomaru exited the kitchen almost crushing his coffee cup when he'd heard the idiot Bankotsu refer to his Kagome's looks. He knew the idiot wanted the demon slayer but the fact that he mentioned Kagome at all made his beast want to tear the competition apart.

He was waiting until the two left so he could get there just after them. It took everything in him to refrain from killing the idiot Bankotsu when he referred to his miko as a "fine piece of ass." Yes, she was radiantly beautiful but she was more than that, she was talented, intelligent, giving…

Sesshomaru had to shake his head at all of her attributes because it made his heart flutter with longing.

He finally heard the engine rev on the muscle car the idiot human drove and he made his way down to his own car.

OOOOOOOO In the Study

"Convene the council, I have found the information I was seeking. Summon Lord Hitsugawa, I need to speak to him alone," the voice on the other end of the line however, caught his attention before he could slam the phone down.

"Get here…fast!" He slammed the phone down and opened his desk.

There sat a manila envelop, the contents of which would make Hitsugaya break his silence and would bring the Taisho another step closer to his goal.

Toga smiled as he savored the feeling of being one step closer to saving his clan, though the worry for his heir was still stinging the back of his mind.

OOOOOOOOO Shikon Shrine

He made it to the shrine in perfect time. His idiot half brother and the human were ascending the stairs. He parked and followed just behind them.

As Sesshomaru ascended the stairs he heard some music coming from the general direction of the shrine but brushed it off until he reached the top step. His mouth dropped as he joined the other two males whose mouths were on the floor.

There was his miko and her two little friends dancing around in very skimpy, wet clothes cleaning up the shrine.

Kagome was singing playfully into the broom which doubled as a play microphone while her pouty lips sang in time with the English lyrics

She threw her head back and her inky locks cascaded down her back as she bared her long sensual neck to him.

His beast immediately began to purr a low growl that was meant for the seduction of a chosen mate. It would only affect it's chosen female if she was already drawn to him.

His eyes glazed over as Kagome's head snapped up and she looked up and into his eyes. She walked over to him swaying her hips as they both felt the heat. It was like she could not control her body, everything inside of her was telling her to go to the demon in front of her and submit to him.

She was exuding a scent that drove his beast insane. He walked to her and she to him, eyes locked in passion as everything around them dropped away until all that was left was their desire for each other, their burning need to touch, to hold to make love until neither could stand.

Kagome walked up to him and stood as the wind blew her hair, her icy blue eyes melting into his own amber ones. Kagome tilted her head to the side in submission baring her neck to him as he pulled her to him roughly and growled low making her shudder. He rested his hands at her waist and took in her scent before his tongue darted out and licked the junction of her neck and shoulder.

She shuddered again as her breath hitched when his tongue touched her flesh, her hands came up and fisted his hair as his hands slid down a bit and pressed her hips into his own gripping her firm backside.

Driven by their baser sides they locked into the most explosive kiss either party had ever experienced. His long tongue explored her welcoming mouth with tenderness and need as she massaged his tongue with her own soon growing bold and fighting him for control of the kiss as the heat magnified. Kagome could feel him pull her so close their bodies were almost one. She moaned into the kiss as his need for her grew and suddenly he felt the change coming.

Sango held her breath as she watched what was going on. She'd dropped the bottle of cleaner she was using as a microphone and watched as the two lovers kissed so deeply that feelings of love and need washed over their audience.

Suddenly Sesshomaru was pulled from his passion by his insecurities when he felt the fur begin to sprout on his neck. His rational side was overwhelmed with a feeling of shame and weakness especially in front of his brother who was watching. Suddenly he pulled back and Kagome fell down roughly as the pain and anguish he felt flooded her.

He growled trying to control his change. He immediately regretted his actions as he watched as Kagome blinked hard and shook her head she looked up and tears welled in her eyes.

Kikyou immediately stood in front of Kagome protectively while Sango went to see if she was okay.

"HOW DARE YOU!" spat Kikyou as her aura flared dangerously.

"NO ONE INVITED YOU HERE, DEMON!" she screamed in his face as Inuyasha shook his head and ran to Kikyou's side to calm her down as he could see his brother's patience wearing.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER?" Kikyou was hysterical while Inuyasha tried to calm her but he was having no luck. She shrugged his hand off of her shoulder and glared at the demon in front of her.

"YOU WILL NOT SPEAK TO THIS SESSHAOMRU IN SUCH A TONE. LEARN RESPECT FOR YOUR BETTERS, BITCH!" he roared.

Sesshomaru heard a sob from behind Kikyou and watched as Sango held Kagome. He was overwhelmed with the urge to comfort her and didn't even realize he was going toward her with his arm outstretched until he felt the rush of spiritual energy burning his shoulder as Kikyou shoved him with her hands charged with spiritual power.

He was thrown back hard and felt the burn on his skin as he got up red eyed and spoke through gritted teeth.

"YOU WOULD DO WELL TO CONTROL YOUR BITCH INUYASHA OR I WILL DO IT FOR YOU!" he bit out as Inuyasha stepped in front of Kikyou protectively.

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL, ASSHOLE! LET'S DO THIS. I'LL TEACH YOUR ASS TO FUCK WITH MY FRIENDS AND MY BITCH," he seethed as his eyes tinged pink but Sesshomaru turned a heel and left before another word was spoken.

'What the fuck is going on? He could have hurt Kikyou bad…and he's never turned away from a fight…why didn't he fight me?' Inuyasha mused as he was grateful his elder brother left his miko alone but was searching for the reasoning when he saw Kagome on the ground.

'He didn't want to hurt Kikyou or fight because of Kagome,' his eyes widened as he realized this and wondered what it all meant, he had never seen his brother act this way for a female.

Sango looked to her side to find Kagome gone. She looked up and saw her disappear into the garage where her records had recently been returned.

"Just let her have some time alone," said Kikyou as she looked down in thought.

"Oh my!" squealed Jakotsu as he fixed his large white sunglasses and held on to his Starbucks cup while Sesshomaru passed him.

"What's up his ass?" asked Bankotsu as he walked up the steps after Jakotsu. He had been in his car getting his phone; Sesshomaru had passed him too.

"Don't look at me, he's not my type," Jakotsu giggled.

"Here," said Jakotsu as he handed his brother a cookie, his favorite kind.

"Thanks bro," said Bankotsu as his brother passed cookies out to everyone except Kikyou.

"Wow Kikyou that shirt is cute. Was XOXO Plus having a sale?" he asked with a smirk as he handed her a bran muffin.

"The last thing you need is a cookie," he said before Kikyou smiled sinisterly, took the muffin and smashed it in his face taking her residual anger out on him.

"OH NO YOU DIDN'T! I'LL RIP THAT GREASY WEAVE OUT OF YOUR FAT HEAD!" screamed Jakotsu as he lunged at Kikyou who was ready to deal out punishment.

"FUCK!" yelled Inuyasha as he went to try and break it apart but ended up getting kicked in the head.

The two rolled around on the ground until Jakotsu reached out for his bag as Kikyou jumped on his back.

He screamed and managed to reach his hairspray in time.

"AHH!" he screamed as he sprayed Kikyou in the eyes.

She coughed and spit and backed away. "ARE YOU CRAZY?" Sango went to take the can of hairspray away but he recoiled and aimed it at her.

"NOBODY MOVE!" he warned as he moved the can around in a threatening manner eyeing everyone while he peeled the pieces of bran muffin from his face.

"DAMN IT!" said Inuyasha as he tried to help Kikyou with her burning eyes

"Fuckin' hell!" said Bankotsu as he walked up to Jakotsu and snatched the can away making his brother squeal.

"Let's just clean, okay? We need to get this done before Ms. H comes back," said Bankotsu as he picked up the broom Kagome had dropped.

They soon finished cleaning and Kikyou crept into the garage to see Kagome laying down in one of the large cushions that lined the floor in her personal corner of the garage. Kikyou made her way through the silken curtains that veiled the small personal space Kagome had made for herself and smiled.

There were pieces of pink, purple and gold silk that were draped from the ceiling around the corner of the room. They were the pieces of scrap given to kagome by Tsubaki, old formal kimonos, curtains and other scrap materials.

Kikyou remembered what fun they all had decorating Kagome's "genie bottle" as they called it. There were glow in the dark stars and musical notes dotting the walls and hanging from the material at the top of her genie bottle. One of the walls had a window which had blue silk covering it, giving it an eerie glow while hiding all that lay within from the outside world.

Kagome was fast asleep as Kikyou touched the small trinkets in the genie bottle, thinking it was so amazing that a sanctuary so beautiful could be created with nothing more than discarded items and scraps.

Kikyou cocked her head and smiled at Kagome's form, releasing a bit of love energy into the room to help calm Kagome's aura, which was laced with confusion and anguish

Kikyou turned again to see the record player was still playing even though the record was over, a small static tone running in the air, She carefully removed the needle but suddenly Kagome stirred and looked up to see Kikyou. She smiled and stretched her arms out to Kikyou who came and embraced her cousin.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked as she held Kagome close.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I just needed some sleep…that was so strange," she said looking down.

"I…I mean I didn't mean to…touch him like that…I'm not like that…I…" she began but was cut of by Kikyou.

"Look, that asshole is never going to come around you again, and you didn't do ANYTHING wrong! He kissed you…I mean, there had to some spell or something, we'll find out what he did to you," said Kikyou in a low tone.

"I…It wasn't all him…I mean I kissed him too….I …I wanted to and, he didn't hurt or push me, I…I had to get away from the pain," she said softy as she leaned against Kikyou.

"Just relax Kagome" said Kikyou as she helped Kagome get up.

"What's that?" asked Kagome as she pulled a piece of bran muffin from Kikyou's hair.

"Don't ask," Kikyou rolled her eyes and led her back to the main house.

"Come on, let's get changed. The guys went home to shower and change and then we're all going out to the movies and Tsukiyomi's party," said Kikyou.

"You know, I've got so much homework I haven't even started. I'll have to take a rain check," said Kagome.

"COME ON KAGOME YOU HAVE TO COME! I mean this is what college is for, getting wasted and skipping class." said Sango.

"Look missy, I mean…I'm not saying that I'll do it…but you will have sex tonight if you come out," said Jakotsu in a secretive tone.

"EWW!" Kagome snorted as Jakotsu laughed.

"You're such a virgin," Jakotsu mocked her in a playful tone making her huff in false annoyance.

"Seriously you guys I'm in some crazy classes and I've got a math quiz tomorrow," she said.

"BUT YOU…" began Sango in a whiny tome when the doorbell rang and Kikyou went to get it.

"KAGOME!" Tsubaki quickly handed the girl a box and two garment bags.

"I need to hide my stuff in your garage!" she said.

"MY PARENTS ARE ARRIVING AT THE AIRPORT IN AN HOUR! AND THERE IS A PSYCHO KILLER ON THE LOOSE! HE ESCAPED FROM THE MENTAL INSTITUTION AN HOUR AGO!" she cried handing Kagome a large can of military strength mace.

"Um thank you?" Kagome said strangely as Sango put on the news where the coverage was live. The psycho killer had been spotted at a beer machine not too far from the shrine.

"So your parents are coming?" asked Kagome as she shook her head and looked down at the can of mace.

"OH MY GOD!" Sango cackled out laughter at the image on television as she pointed to the screen and every one gathered around the couch to see what it was that she found so hilarious.

Kagome's mouth dropped open at the sight of a keitai video of Kagura tama screaming in a starbucks like an animal with feces all over the seat of her white pants

The screen cut back to the news anchor

"_The crazed woman was later identified as Kagura Tama, daughter of Onigumo Tama, CEO of TamaTech. Investigators are sure that the high speed chase began at a local Starbucks after miss Tama lost control of her bowels in the line. She was seen getting into her vehicle and drove recklessly through the streets of Tokyo then onto the expressway where she was followed by five police cars until her car stopped in Aichi prefecture, hours later. A brave young man was one of the people who stopped miss Tama from attacking a couple of children in the Starbucks store, our Miss Fujisawa took a statement from him" The anchor spoke and then the screen cut back to the scene _

"_Ogura san, I have Jakotsu Ishikawa here with me, he was in line behind the suspect when her psychotic episode started" the anchor woman pointed the michrophone at Jakotsu and he spoke _

"_Well, I was behind her in line noticing her out-of-season top and then she soiled herself and tried to inappropriately touch some innocent kids, but I stopped her. I knew her in high school when she was a budding rapist, she tried to rape me at a party. Oh and I think she has a drug problem. Oh and she had sex with my friend's grandfather, he was in a wheelchair...oh and she shit her pants in Starbucks after the attempted rape, it smelled gross" He said blinking thoughtfully, puckering his lips and flipping his hair. _

"_Well mister Ishikawa the city of Tokyo thanks you for keeping our children safe. And now back to yo.." began the woman when suddenly Jakotsu pushed her out of the way and grabbed the microphone _

"_HIDE YOUR KIDS, HIDE YOUR WIFE AND HIDE YOUR HUSBANDS BECAUSE THERE IS A FAT FASHION VICTIM NAMED KAGURA TAMA CLIMBING IN YOUR STARBUCKS, SNATCHING YOUR PEOPLE UP AND RAPING EVERYBODY OUT HERE! HEY KAGURA, WE GONNA FIND YOU!" he yelled into the camera pointing his manicured finger at the camera before the screen went back to the man in the studio_

"_In other news, Japan's birthrate is falling. The prime minister is calling for people to "Just get it on"….._

Sango shut off the television and closed her mouth before staring at Jakotsu.

He noticed everyone was staring at him expectantly

"what? I mean I know she's not REALLY a rapist but I couldn't resist" he smiled thinking of how badly her reputation would suffer from his little onscreen performance and he couldn't wait to hear about the repercussions.

Everyone still looked on at him with shock on their faces, blinking hard, no one knew what to say.

"Ahem…..So Tsubaki, your parents are coming?" he said smiling big, hoping the subject change would help him.

"Oh…Oh god yeah they are" she looked at her watch and hurried toward Kagome

"YOU REMEMBER THEM THEY'RE VERY TRADITIONAL! I need you to hide my hookah pipe and some of my naughty videos and magazines. Oh and this," she said breathlessly as she unzipped the garment bag and held out a full dominatrix costume with whips, chains and all.

Jakotsu gasped, "OH MY GOD! IM IN LOVE! OH MY GOD!" he grinned.

"What does this look like on?" asked Sango as she touched the costume.

"HOT!" breathed Jakotsu as he imagined himself wearing it but it was sadly too small.

"YOU! You're gonna wear it for me! It's the least you could do since you're not going out with us to the party!" said Jakotsu.

"WHAT ME? NO!" squealed Kagome.

"Oh come on, we wanna see what it looks like on!" said Kikyou as Tsubaki grinned.

"Come on Kaggie, we'll take it off right away and the boys won't see," said Sango.

Kagome shook her head in defeat and prepared to put on the dominatrix costume.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Sesshomaru had driven for a good hour and a half before he ended up at a seaside cottage on a cliff deep in one of the most luscious parts of Japan's forest.

There lived Bokusenou, supreme lord of the council of Japan, Sesshomaru's mentor and an old friend of his fathers from the feudal era.

The old demon was near the end of his life and preferred to live his last days in peace at "the end of the earth," which is what he called his home there on the sea.

Sesshomaru knocked politely to be met with an old voice. "Just a moment young one, I am on my way," croaked the older demon.

Sesshomaru smiled when the old man opened the door. The tree demon lived in a very unique home; it almost looked like a forest inside. It always made Sesshomaru feel at peace.

"Ah yes, I wondered when to expect you young sir," said the old demon as he led Sesshomaru to the balcony overlooking the sea.

"Have some tea," he said as an older female demoness set some tea in front of him before she stroked her mate's hair lovingly and walked off.

"I tell you young one, there is nothing like being away from it all with nothing but the woman you love, there is nothing better for the soul," he said with a smile as Sesshomaru looked away.

"I have been mated for three thousand years, I have never lain with any female except the one who just served you tea, nor have I ever wished to. I love her with everything in my soul as she does me. She is the most precious being on earth to me and I would give anything for her. There is a reason I am the oldest living being, young one," said the demon.

"All of these greedy young demons who wish to prolong their lives with sorcery and other manner of deviance…you will be the only one to know my secret. It is she, Akiko, my mate, the one who awoke my beast, the female whose scent brought me to my knees. She is the reason I live, she is the reason I breathe, and every beat of my heart is an ode to her," he said with a smile.

"We are ready to pass on you know. We have seen all there is to see in this realm and soon we will move on together," he said with a small smile.

"Now, what brings you to my door this sunny afternoon?" asked the demon.

"I…it is my beast, I am having trouble," he said looking at his hands.

"No, your beast is just fine young one, it is your rational side that is having trouble," he said with a chuckle.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOO Shikon Shrine

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So that's a hookah pipe…how do you use it?" asked Sango.

"Ohh! Here, we'll set it up in the garage but we have to move all of this stuff so Ms. H won't see it," said Tsubaki as everyone followed her to the garage carrying the items to be hidden away.

"OKAY, CAN I TAKE IT OFF NOW?" squealed Kagome as she followed behind everyone.

"Oh hush, you look hot," said Jakotsu as he spanked Kagome's ass playfully.

"HEY!" she squealed trying not to trip in the six inch stripper boots she was wearing.

Kagome sighed as she smelled the scent of strawberry tobacco in the hookah pipe. It was oddly calming since she'd smelled it in Tsubaki's apartment so much.

"Okay lovely, I have to go, toodles," said Tsubaki before kissing Kagome's cheek.

With that she was gone leaving Kikyou, Sango and Jakotsu in the garage smoking hookah while Kagome begged them to help her take the intricate costume off.

"Uh uh uh Kaggie, we'll let you out of your chains when we're ready," teased Kikyou as Kagome pouted and sat down being careful of her boots.

"Kagome! Let us do your makeup!" said Sango as Kikyou took a deep drag off the pipe and exhaled before she ran off to get her makeup.

"You guys…I WANT TO GET OUT OF THIS THING ALREADY!" she whined.

"NO! WE'RE DOING THE MAKEUP AND THEN WE'LL LET YOU OUT OF IT!" said Kikyou as Kagome pouted.

"Whoa!" Kagome heard Sango exclaim while Kikyou was preparing her eyeliner.

"THIS IS HOT!" added Sango as she dug into the box Tsubaki had left and held up a magazine entitled "HOT STUDS WITH BIG DUDS VOLUME 2."

"SANGO!" roared a wide eyed Kagome.

"Volume 4 is waaay better, look at page 7, that's my favorite one," said Jakotsu casually as he took a deep drag of the hookah. He finished texting on his phone

"hmmmmm…. I'll have to skip that movie ladies….I've got….pressing issues but I'm in for the party" Kikyou smirked at Jakotsu's announcement

"Wow…that's a big dud alright…Can I borrow this?" Sango was looking at the magazine through glazed eyes.

"SANGO!" Kagome shook her head and grabbed the magazine shoving it back in the box and covering it before putting it in a remote corner.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO Bokusenou's Cottage

"Love does not make us weak; on the contrary it makes us stronger than steel, stronger than diamonds or any other earthy material. I have survived countless wars and crusades for thousands of years, I have survived humans, demons and gods, and it is all for love," he said looking at Sesshomaru's scowl.

"My, my, she must be something else young one, to illicit such a reaction," he said.

"My beast, he calls for her. She is kind, she is talented, she is radiantly beautiful, she is unique, she is intelligent, she is everything you could ever want in a female," he breathed.

"Then what, pray tell, is the problem?" asked the wide eyed tree demon.

"She is a mortal priestess and…I want her, mortal or not and she would birth me a thousand hanyou pups and I would love them more than life itself because they would be mine…mine and hers…though…I know she will not accept me…with my condition," he said softly. Suddenly his brow furrowed as the tree cackled hard.

"HOW IS THIS AMUSING?" he roared getting up.

"Now I see it, you must truly love her young one for you have never raised your voice to me and the Sesshomaru I know would never admit to wanting hanyou pups," he said with a quirked eyebrow.

"What amuses me is your naivety," he said.

"I have conversed with many gods, and I know for a fact that it is an impossibility for a mortal and immortal to be soul bound. Now the way you describe these feelings, the way she responded to your beasts growl of seduction and the kiss, I know from experience you have found your soul mate my boy. Only the other half of your soul would recognize that growl and react the way the girl did. Now you are certainly not mortal which tells me there can only be one explanation," he said looking at Sesshomaru expectantly.

"She…she is immortal?" he said oddly.

"Tell me about her scent," he said.

"She smells of ice and flowers, like lilies in ice water. She does not smell like a human…" he trailed off in realiza

tion.

"What is her heritage?" he asked.

"Her father, he is western…I am not sure of his spiritual origins, her cousin Kikyou said he was one of the last of a noble spiritual clan," he said as he watched Bokusenou's eyes widen.

"Tell me, are her eyes the color of crystal sapphire…no, not so deep, like a glacier?" he said looking into the sky.

"YES!" said Sesshomaru.

"Earthbound," breathed the demon, remembering his own mother

"What?" asked Sesshomaru.

"You will find out in time young one, but for now know that she is your soul mate in every way and to push her away would mean to condemn both of your souls to wander the earth broken and alone," he said.

Sesshomaru's expression hardened as he thought of how he'd pushed her away from him.

"About my other problem…I…it seems I cannot control the change very well when I am around her…even…in public," he spoke softly.

"That will change dear boy, trust me when I say that she is the only being in the word whose spiritual power could strengthen you rather than harm you and it is in that spiritual power that you will find the remedy to your problem. She is your strength, just as my mate is mine…you will find nothing but strength and love in that little female," he said.

He saw the resolve in Sesshomaru's eyes and could hear the clicks of his mind as he formulated his apology.

"Go to her," the old man was firm as his mate came and rubbed his shoulders. She gave the young demon in front of them a smile and some reassuring words.

"She will forgive you young one…of that I am sure, but you must be open with her, tell her your fears…she will understand and help you conquer them, and do not harm her again. You should never harm your vessel of love," she said as she smiled.

He bolted out the door and to his car after a quick bow of thanks and a new attitude.

He ran to his car and drove off into the fading day.

"I believe I have found the sire of the next True Tai-yokai" Bokusenou breathed as his mate wrapped her arms around him from behind

"It is about time, I have been ready to move on for some time now" she chuckled as he pulled her around him and planted a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Let us hope that father of his will not ruin things for him"

OOOOOOOOOOOO Shikon Shrine

"Oh shit the guys are coming," Kikyou got up fast.

"AHH! HIDE ME!" Kagome tried to find anything that would cover her.

"Come on we'll distract them and you help her out of that thing," Kikyou pointed to Jakotsu and he nodded.

"WHAT?...WHY HIM?" squealed Kagome.

"Please honey, if you had what I needed I would have taken it a long time ago, besides I'm the only one in this room to handle a wardrobe malfunction. Don't worry my little friend, you're safe in my hands" he exclaimed as he blew smoke into her face.

Kagome coughed and Sango and Kikyou went out to meet the males.

"Come on we've got ten minutes to get to the movies," huffed Inuyasha. "Hey what's that smell?" he headed towards the garage and Kagome eeped.

"It's nothing. Come on we'll be late. BYE KAGOME! We'll be back, See ya at the party Jakotsu" Kikyou and Sango dragged the boys to the car to save Kagome the embarrassment.

Jakotsu huffed and pulled and fell backward onto a cushion panting, "The zipper is stuck…It's those jugs, now I know qhy models are supposed to be flat chested" he said as Kagome looked back at him with a horrified expression on her face.

"WHAT?" she screamed as she slapped her hand over her face and stomped her boot clad foot.

"Oh keep your corset on, I'll try again," he said getting up.

"God, who would have thought undressing big breasted women was so hard. No wonder straight guys are such dicks," huffed Jakotsu as he pulled hard on the zipper.

"MAN UP AND PULL LIKE YOU MEAN IT!" she roared as she braced herself on the wall.

"Wait, let's find some pliers," said Jakotsu as he rummaged around the garage. Then his phone rang.

"Hello," he said while looking at his nails. Kagome rummaged through box after box rolling her eyes at the sight of Jakotsu swooning as his latest boy toy called him.

"Of course I can…I'll be right over," he said with a smirk.

"OH NO YOU DON'T! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME LIKE THIS!" panted Kagome as she lifted her upper body out of a large box she was rummaging through.

"Look, it's just a quickie I swear I'll be back in an hour, I'll stop by on my way to the party I swear! " he quickly kissed her cheek and ran off.

"JA! KOO! TSU!" she huffed as she ran after him suddenly realizing she was in the middle of the street as cars passed her.

She eeped and ran up the steps. "Shit," she tried to formulate a plan to get out of the costume without ruining it.

That was how he found her. His eyes traveled from the very high stiletto boots up her long legs to the shiny leather skirt that hugged her luscious curves so tightly, then even further to the corset that accentuated her perfect body.

She turned around when she felt his eyes on her. Her eyes widened in shock as his fell half lidded and the lust washed over him and he took in the sight of her firm breasts pressed up by the very alluring garment. His eyes traveled up to her face, that beautiful face as he walked toward her like the predator he was…

A/N: I couldn't resist the Bed Intruder reference.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: So sorry for the two year delay. I went through a whirlwind of personal problems and came out with a clear mind and a new computer so of course I lost everything I had on this story, however I do love my new Macbook Pro. I'm working from memory but I kind of like the clarity and new prospective that it provides. I've grown a lot as a person in the last two years, and I've just recently reclaimed myself so to speak. Hopefully this will help my writing. Lookin' for a new beta since the harsh laws that govern the English language still escape me from time to time…. if anyone is interested please PM me.

p.s. I should think this is obvious but I still never put it out there, the furry part of this story was inspired by demonlordlover's Hallowed Desire so please read it because it's absolutely amazing! The rest of it ,however, is all me!

And without further delay….Bold As Love

Chapter 7: Psycho Killer qu'est ce que c'est? ….fah fah fah fah fahhh…..Rabies?….Justin Bieber?

His eyes tinged red as his breath quickened and the fur began to spring from the back of his neck but he cared not, all he wanted was her in his arms, under him, screaming his name.

"Sesshoma…." She looked on wide eyed as the demon walked to her. She was shivering slightly from the wind, her big blue eyes bored into him while a small whimper escaped her lips.

She knew she felt it, that tantalizing, delicious energy signature. It made her flesh rise and her breath hitch, though she still harbored a bit of apprehension from earlier, the feelings of shame and pain she was flooded with earlier still confused her .

The apprehension soon turned to lust as her deep blue orbs hooded and she sought the source of the delicious aura, the aura that pressed against hers and crackled in sparks of power that could be felt for miles. The teasing caresses of his aura against hers and the lust in his eyes sent a surge of heat to her belly.

She bit her lip and her expression hardened with lust as she sauntered toward him, breath hitching with lusty need as she looked at him as if she were ready to devoir him.

He growled low at the sight of his hot bitch coming toward him. Raw lust in her eyes as she became the predator, she was a vision to behold as her hair flew back behind her and her endless blue eyes dug into his heart.

He whetted his arms in anticipation of his bitch coming to him, he would pull her to him roughly and claim her lips. His dick already hard and ready to press against her belly, he needed some friction.

Suddenly he heard and smelled the idiot human coming up the stairs. His well honed self-control, though thoroughly tested and on it's last legs, came into play at that moment as he used his demonic speed to move to that base of a large tree, behind some bushes to will away the transformation which was already becoming full blown as his beast roared in anger and flooded his mind with visions of kagome on her knees in the alluring garment she wore.

She blinked hard and caught a streak of white out of the corner of her eye…..then he was gone. She shook her head for a moment, the confusion flooding her mind.

'was he even really there? Oh god I'm going crazy' her brows drew together and suddenly

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! MY HEEL BROKE! I can't see Byakuya like this!" Jakotsu hobbled up the steps waiving his lipgloss in one hand and a very broken high heel in the other.

[Sesshomaru braced himself against a tree, he'd narrowly missed being seen by the queeny male who was now all over his bitch. He repressed a growl and forced his beast to calm at the sight of another male near their bitch while she was dressed in such an alluring costume.

"YOU MEAN MYYYYY HEEL BROKE!" Kagome gasped and took her shoe out of the offender's hand forgetting her confusion for a moment.

"JAKOTSU! These were my favorite dressy shoes." She looked down sadly, knowing that her mother couldn't afford to buy her a new pair of dress shoes.

"Sorry bitch, I stole them from Kikyou's bag, I thought they were hers" there was a bit of remorse in his voice.

"How did you even fit your foot into these?" she looked down, brow drawn together, at his other foot which was jammed into her shoe at such a strange and contorted angle that it looked like a torture device.

"well your foot is twenty two centimeters and mine is twenty eight…and a half ….ok twenty nine….and that's only a three centimeter difference…so I figured…" he was rubbing the shoeless foot and ranting when she interrupted him

"JAKOTSU! Twenty nine minus twenty two is SEVEN! NOT THREE!" she huffed in annoyance and shook her head while a wide eyed Jakotsu looked at her, reeling back a bit at her outburst before he lifted his finger and rolled his neck.

"Well now you listen here hon….wait…29….28, 27, 26…carry the decimal" he got distracted and began trying to do the math in his head, using his fingers to count before scratching his head.

Her mind quicky returned to the demon who so often occupied her mind as of late while her friend tried in vain to prove his mathematical prowess.

'I saw him….Sesshomaru…. I know I did…..I could feel his aura playing with mine…..oh god…..who am I kidding? Why would he come here? Why would he want me when he can have all of those glamorous demon girls with their perfect hair and perfect clothes….. why would he want a miko?...I thought he hated humans...he's driving me insane….I….want to feel his lips on mine again…I want to feel his arms around me…..Oh god...I probably felt shame from him because he was kissing a human in front of people' she could feel the tears sting her eyes not for her lack of clothing or wealth but because it hurt to think that Sesshomaru had radiated shame when he'd kissed her and all she wanted was another burning kiss.

She looked down at her shoe in her hand and the corset that was cutting off the circulation in her chest and then back down to the fishnet stockings she wore and up at Jakotsu and began to sniffle and huff

"Oh NO!" he waved his hands in front of her , gasping in horror at the wide blue eyes lined with tears and the pink lips set in a small frown, beautiful face slightly contorted.

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare start…ok ok….you were right! Twenty nine minus twenty two is five!" he smiled hopefully

"It…..it's seven! …sniff…not….not FIVE!" then they came, the big salty river of tears ran down her pale cheeks as Kagome sobbed into her hands.

"AHHHH! STOP THAT! I'll get you that pair of Pradas that I've been eyeing but sadly don't come in my size. I'll buy you the whole next season of Gucci just stop that! NO CRYING! OH LORD! HERE I AM BROKEN HEELED TRYING TO DO MATH WHILE THIS TRANNY IS CRYING OUT A NAGARA RIVER OF TEARS! HONEY, ROBERT SMITH AINT HOME SO STOP CRYING!" he took the broken shoe out of her hand and looked at her as if she had the plague. He hated when girls cried.

She only sobbed harder after his tirade which perturbed him further

"OK! Im sorry! Oh god…I'll do anything Just stop with the water from the eyes!" he pulled her into his arms in an attempt to comfort her.

Sesshomaru struggled hard with his beast. The Jaki around him was rising as his bitch cried, claws gouged the tree behind him as he repressed the deep growl in his throat. He had to go to her, he had to hold her.

'Go to our bitch she needs us, she needs our warmth, she needs our comfort. GO NOW' his beast was angry and ready to overtake him.

'I know, I want to comfort our bitch too but we need to remain hidden or the feminine male will discover us and she will be upset if he is hurt' he tried to reason with his beast as it writhed in its chains

He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the tree just taking in the delightful scent of his bitch although it was tainted by her sorrow, it was enough to calm him a bit.

'must go to our bitch….our mate is sad….we must bring her comfort' the beast whined as sesshomaru tried hard to push back his transformation.

Jakotsu looked at Kagome's downtrodden expression and the pitiful but sexy looking state she was in and suddenly felt that pang of compassion that he knew was buried deep inside of him, underneath the golden Gucci clutch that was his heart.

"Come on you, let's get this thing off of you before you cry yourself to death" he tightened his arms around her, kissed the top of her head and lead her inside , the surge of tears seemed endless ,to his horror, but before he could get her to the door …

"did you hear that?" he whispered, freezing before he slowly pulled an epic can of hairspray out of the large golden sparkly bag that hung on his shoulder. He crouched a bit and craned his neck pushing her behind him protectively.

"What …*sniff*….did …..*hiccup*….you hear?" she choked out between soft sobs

"I think there's a dog in the bushes, stay behind me…here puppy puppy" Jakotsu squinted in the dark trying to make out the source of the growls he heard, suddenly there was a rustle, white fur and a very malicious growl.

"Oh hell no! I think It's foaming at the mouth, STAY BACK KAGOME! I'VE GOT THIS HANDLED!" He took a wide stance, his heeled foot forward before he puffed out his chest, put one hand on his hip, flipped his hair and aimed the spray bottle in his best Charlie's Angel's pose

" DIE RABIES!FEROSHA COUTUREAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed flamboyantly as he sprayed the offending beast to hell with his super freeze hold.

They heard a rapid succession of whimpering, whining, growling and wrestling noises along with a very violent shaking patch of foliage before Jakotsu ran out of ammunition.

Kagome came up behind him and tried to look into the bushes feeling a bit concerned when she heard the whimpers.

"Should we see if it's hurt?" she asked going towards the bushes.

"ARE YOU INSANE? Rabies is no joke my little friend! I know a guy who got attacked by a rabies squirrel and like….he has to eat through a tube! Now let's get inside before it comes back for revenge." he shook his head and sighed

"But….you can't get…" she began

"OH HUSH!" He grabbed the girl and entered the house leaving a very annoyed and very sick demon in the bushes.

Sesshomaru hacked and choked spitting violently into the grass, the blast was enough to shock his transformation away but the anger it caused was almost enough to send him into another one.

"Stupid…*coucgh*…..human…*cough* …..and ….*spit* his cursed hairspray" he was on all fours, hunched over breathing heavily as he griped the grass with one hand and clutched his throat with the other, spitting and coughing as a leaf flew out of his mouth and his voice cracked like a pup when he began another slew of insults toward Jakotsu.

OOOOOOOOOOO Le Chateau Taisho OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I will never spill the secrets of my mother's clan, I don't care what you threaten to blackmail me with" spat Hitsugawa

"You've been fucking the mate-to-be of your cousin in France, Gabrielle De Noblechien Countess of Rouen. Actually it says here she is your first cousin on your mother's side as well." The taisho's lip curled in disgust as he spat the words

He missed the smirk on Hitsugawa's face as he narrowed his eyes knowlingly.

"If your dear lord cousin finds out, he'll have you exiled or executed and you know it." Taisho smirked, he was about to force Hitsugawa into submission

Toga dropped a stack of pictures in front of the half-French lord. The demon didn't even blink when he spoke to the Taisho.

"You may think you have the upper hand you despicable mongrel but you do not, you see my dear cousin knows of his bitch's infidelity. It is how we are in France, we share everything, especially before locking ourselves into a mating. You see we French would rather be eating meat, drinking wine and making love with our faces while the rest of you worry about nonsense, I cannot expect you to understand" He sat there smugly before picking one of the pictures up. Toga was too stunned to even speak

"And as for her relation to me, it is of no consequence, she is a succulent creature whether we share the same grandsire or not." his smile was sinister as he leered at the picture before him, his hand going to his belt to adjust the tightness now present in his pants.

"mmmm, I remember this night, this little bitch is very limber and very fond of taking it from behind… She begged for me to penetrate her tight little ass, I of course complied. She clawed my favorite silk sheets and for that she was punished...she loved every moment of it" His voice was a purr as the arrousal clung to the air making Toga almost gag.

The french nobleman thought for a moment, his features betraying the clicks of the gears in his mind before they settled into another leering smile. He ran his clawed forefinger across the delicate form of the demoness in the picture breathing in deeply as he remembered the delicious scent of her arrousal, he didn't bother to hide the look of longing as he settled something in his mind.

His eyes snapped up to the Taisho and he smirked at the expression on the Japanese lord's face. It was one of pure bewilderment.

"Hmm if you will excuse me now, I am going to fly to France, it seems I have a new itch I need scratched and Gabrielle is the only one who can help me. I applaud your efforts in this unsucessful little attempt at extortion. I'll be sure to thrust one into my dear little cousin Gabi in your honor" he wagged his eyebrows and was gone before Toga even uttered a word.

Suddenly there was a deafening growl as the mansion shook from the power of Toga's transformation into true form. He needed to blow off some steam, he would go for a run in true form on the large estate.

OOOOOOOOOOO Shikon Shrine OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jakotsu was long gone, after he forcibly applied lip gloss to Kagome's lips and declared that his outfit was so hot that everyone was going to die over or it…..or die because of it.

It had taken them thirty minutes, a bottle of dish soap, 500 grams of unsalted butter and four sutras (just in case) to remove the garment she was traped in and now she was pulling her fingers through her still damp hair while her body was softly cradled inside of the softest most comfy pajamas she owned.

The pants hung at her hips and the arms of the hoodie jacket covered her hands but the tight white camisole under the jacket hugged her body nicely outlining just the right amount of curvature making her look slim but sexy.

There she sat in a chair in her garage, cross legged with the large black acoustic guitar was in her lap as she strummed it with such emotion that her audience was rendered immobile in his position at her window.

Her face twisted with emotion as she belted out the lyrics, it was a song sesshomaru vaguely remembered from some commercial or something, somewhere, it was a western song, likely a classic but he cared not. All he cared about in that moment was that she was so beautiful and so so his.

She strummed the guitar hard through a melodic solo , her head swaying while concentration held her feature. Her strumming slowed and her eyes opened before she unleashed that voice, so much emotion radiated from the little creature who held his gaze.

Each strum was delivered with power as was that voice, her mouth opened and unleashed the heavens in the form of her hauntingly moving words, her fingers expertly pressed and strummed strings, he had never been so moved by any music in his life.

He watched her finish the song, her breath ragged as the words took her into an emotional frenzy, her hair flying as her head was thrown back and forth with each pluch of the guitar. Her facial expressions conveyed the power of the words, rattled his very soul….it was…she was….

"perfect" he breathed , he picked up a faint trace of her intoxicating scent and had to get more….he needed more.

Her eyes snapped up to the window as she finished singing, she felt like she was being watched.

She narrowed her eyes and pulled the can of mace Tsubaki gave her close and opened her Calculus book

"ugh, I have to finish you" she said holding her quiz review sheet at eye level before she fell back onto a pile of pillows and groaned

She was pulled out of her misery by a noise. She suddenly sat up, mace in hand, and crept toward the door of the garage, to her horror it was open.

'I know I closed that door…..Oh no…..oh god…..please let it be the rabies dog and not the psycho killer…wait no let it be the….oh god' she let out a small whimper before she called

"IS ANYONE THERE?" she tried to sound forceful when suddenly she registered movement to her left.

Before she could think, her arm snapped up , her legs took a wide stance and she maced the offender like a US marshal macing a murderer at a prison riot.

"DIE PSYCHO KILLER! AHHHHHHHHH!" She shielded her eyes with one arm while she unleashed the hellfire

Sesshomaru couldn't believe his luck, sprayed in the face twice in one night. He fell in a heap and curled up as the mace made it's way into his eyes and up his nose. He twitched and coughed violently reaching up lamely to try and block the stream of offensive material with his hand.

"KA!...KAGO…KAGOME!" he choked out raggedly trying to crawl towards her

'OH MY GOD, THE PSYCHO KILLER KNOWS MY NAME!...wait…' she stopped the steady spray and squinted looking through the mist. Her eyes widened in horror as she registered what was happening

"sesh…sesshomaru?" she spoke softly as she looked into his red tinged eyes

"I….I thought" she stammered before she ran to his side to help him

"MIKO" he wheezed between coughs as he tried to breathe spiting and hacking, down on all fours again. He couldn't catch his breath and his throat burned as if he'd swallowed fire.

She helped him remove his shirt which was soaked through with the toxic liquid and rubbed his back tying his long hair back before taking her jacket off and using it to help wipe the stinging liquid off of his face.

Mace was bad for humans but it was almost deadly for some species of yokai, especially those with sensitive noses like wolves and dogs.

Before she could think her hands glowed pink and a powerful energy engulfed them both in light.

Her power was so strong that Sesshomaru's aura bent back almost snapping into him causing him to choke a bit but soon the tightness in his throat gave way to sheer peace and serenity.

The burning in his eyes and throat had completely stopped and his breath returned to him. He whined softly and growled as her power flowed through him, healing him and comforting him, they were swept away in that moment as his yokai flared back out and pushed against her powers playfully.

Their auras bending and twisting together, her awesome power cradling his. They both felt the pleasure course through them as their powers combined in an intimate way, revealing the true longing within both of their hearts.

In that moment he truly lost himself in her, forgetting his transformation and all of his apprehensions he growled possessively and pulled her to him.

Her eyes hooded as she felt his heat against her He sat on the floor and pulled her to straddle his legs, pulling her upper body flush against his , he buried his face in the crook of her neck breathing in the heavenly scent he'd been craving.

She brought her hands to his shoulders and shuddered when she felt his tongue lick her sensitive pulse point

She instinctive threw her head back baring her neck to him fully as he devoured the sensitive flesh. She mewled with pleasure gripping his shoulders as their auras continued to play, swirling about them in an immense display of power.

Images of him covered in fur, dominating her body began to flood her mind but she was too far gone to care, they only served to arouse her beyond reason.

She tangled her fingers in his silky tresses lightly scratching his scalp as he worked on the skin of her shoulder, growling with pleasure as her fingers made their way to his pointed ears, making him shiver with bliss

His hot mouth melted her as she ground herself into him making her scent change, the heady scent of her arousal hit his nose brutally as she pressed her need into him wantonly gripping the back of his neck with one hand and rubbing his ear with the other when suddenly she felt something strange, it was fur.

She opened her eyes and looked down at him seeing the fur covering his neck, it made her arousal spike and she growled like a bitch in heat before she pulled his chin up and ravaged his mouth. His eyes widened for a moment at the unexpected assault on his lips but it only served to arouse him further as he fought her for control of the scorching kiss, his erection impossibly hard in that moment.

He loved her domination of his mouth even if it went against his instincts, her eyes opened again as she took in the sight of him, he looked absolutely gorgeous to her in that moment as the silken fur covered him. She ran her hands down the side of his face loving the feel of it against her skin, causing the moisture between her legs to flow harder.

His bitch was amazing, absolutely amazing, so amazing in fact that he ignored the fur that was now spreading down his neck to his chest. Of course he did not notice that the appearance of his silver softness only aroused the woman in his lap more.

He took in the scent of her, loving the feel of her hot wetness rubbing him through their clothes, he growled hard suppressing the urge to throw her down on the floor and bury his face between her legs to get to the source of the most delicious scent he'd ever smelled. He wanted to lose himself in her, taste her sweet juices on his tongue, devour her untill neither of them could breathe.

He was bucking up into her heat as she thrusted down both seeking desperately to release the pressure. He gripped her full breast and moaned into her mouth when he'd realized she was braless. He rolled her nipple in his fingers through the thin fabric of her camisole.

She broke the kiss to bury her face in his neck, loving the feel of his soft fur on her face, she let her instincts guide her as she clamped her teeth down on his shoulder, his eyes widened at the intense pleasure her blunt little teeth wrought on him. she licked up the side of his neck up to his face before she bit his lip roughtly and claimed his mouth

He was completely lost in her as he gripped her backside grinding her down onto him for all he was worth. He could feel himself coming to an end as he lost control and stiffened before he growled his release into her mouth, taking control of the kiss as both his hands came up to grip her large pert breasts, testing the weight of the heavy mounds. They were the most incredible breasts he'd ever seen and felt and all he wanted to do was suckle her like a newly whelped pup. His claws rolling her nipples making her break the kiss to moan hard and grind into him with a long rough roll of the hips, his breath was ragged as the spurts of thick seed left his body and added to the moisture soaking the fabrics separating their most intimate parts

Then suddenly a voice, the last voice Kagome needed to hear in that moment rang out.

"KAGOOOOOOOOME" the voice chimed through the garage and toward the house, the yeller thinking she was inside. They both snapped out of the kiss wide eyed before they scrambled to get up.

She gasped in panic pushing Sesshomaru to hide rather forcefully , she missed the goofy lust dazed smile he had on his face and the glazed look in his eyes as she pushed him behind a hanging tapestry ignoring the distinct sound of him falling into a stack of boxes and a few growls.

"shhhhh, Sorry Sesshomaru but you need to stay down. " she whispered as she fixed her clothing and hair.

"SOUTA! I thought you were going to a party at Kazuke's house" she exclaimed exasperatedly as he casually walked into the garage

"Hey sis, yeah I am but I forgot my skateboard" he said eyeing her strangely as he went to get his board from it's place next to the door.

"What are you doing in here? What happened to your face? Did something bite your lip?" he asked coming closer , she laughed nervously covering her lip.

'yes something did' she thought smirking a bit

"Um, I'm fine Souta, I was just doing my homework. Why are you picking up your skateboard so late at night?" he rolled his eyes and huffed

"We want to get an early start tomorrow building the ramp and we were coming back from picking up Kento so the shrine was on our way back" he said as he sighed in an annoyed way

"Well you shouldn't keep your little friends waiting" she said ushering her brother out of the garage.

"OH SIS! Did you hear they caught that escaped killer! Kagura Tama hit him with her car during a high speed chase after she had like a psychotic episode and like raped five people at a Starbucks or something like that " she just nodded and walked her brother out watching him go down the steps.

"See ya sis, oh and get dressed I can see your boobs and now I want to barf" he said running down the stair to miss her words of anger.

She looked down at her top "Oh god I need to put another sweater on, but first I need to get Sesshomaru out of my garage" she let out a breath and shook her head, she was thoroughly confused at what had just transpired as a deep blush began staining her cheeks.

'oh no...what was i thinking' she put her fingers to her lips and thought for a moment before regaining her resolve.

She ran back to the garage taking a deep breath before walking back in. She hurried and pulled the tapestry aside to reveal her half naked demon male sitting halfway in a box with a magazine titled "hot studs with big duds" in one hand and a book titled "How to please your demon lover" in the other.

He was quite a sight, his large body was cradled in a medium sized box, his butt in the box while his legs hung out on either side, the box was labeled "magazines" so she knew he was comfortably perched atop a stack of magazines even though it looked like he was stuck in the box, he could easily come out.

He was a bit apprehensive as he gauged her reaction to him and paid careful attention to her scent. he found no disgust or shame only the scent of her budding renewed arousal, no doubt from seeing him half naked.

' She did not notice the fur, perhaps she was just as lost in this Sesshomaru as I was in her. Very well little Miko, we shall continue' his smirk returned before he spoke

"interesting reading material , Miko" he raised his eyebrow and smirked at her blushing face as he held up the reading material bringing her eyes back to the books, she was mortified . He was enjoying this

"Those aren't mi…" she rushed to take the books from him as he held them away playfully

"I had no idea you were so naughty" he purred before throwing his head back in laughter at her expression

He looked down and furrowed his brows as he read the English title with his cute Japanese accent

"Hot studs with big duds" she was horrified at this point but before she could register her embarrassment he threw the smutty media back in the box they'd come from and pulled her on top of him, to straddle him once again.

The magazine stack he was sitting on was very high indeed because she came down on his crotch to find it at the perfect height to relieve the ache between her thighs.

"Well my little miko, I can assure you that this sesshomaru has a very big dud…..and as far as pleasing your demon lover…..from what I've experienced you don't need any instruction in that arena" He pressed his chest to her upper body, bringing his mouth at ear level as he whispered in her slightly pointed ear before burying his face in her neck and taking a deep sniff.

She let out a lustful whimper before she squirmed away from him, distancing herself from his heat before she was fully drawn in. Exasperated and out of breath she stood up and leaned back, she was still standing over him and within his reach, just not on him. She looked into his eyes, her sky blue orbs searching.

She reached out and touched his cheek tentatively, noting the smooth silky feel of his skin but she found herself oddly missing the fur she knew she'd felt earlier. He leaned into her touch, closing his eyes.

'was there really fur on him? why does it turn me on so much?' her brows drew together as she tried to make sense of all the new feelings flooding her.

She noticed his eyes on her as she moved her hand back to her side, blue met gold and she blinked hard before speaking to him.

"Sesshomaru…..what are you doing…what are we doing?" she touched her lips and looked on at him. He wanted her in his arms and his beast growled violently and begged him to retrieve her.

"This Sessh…..I wish to court you mik…Kagome….I wish to court you Kagome"

Kagome was stunned for a moment she opened her mouth to speak but the words would not come, he cocked his head to the side. She was so very cute when she was baffled

"I….uh…..wel….yo…ugh….." a series of half spoken words and sighs left her pouty pink lips and for the first time sesshomaru was afraid that she would reject him.

"Miko…..you please me…. Everything about you pleases me….from your hauntingly beautiful face to your cute little toes….your laugh…your smile…your immeasurable intelligence…you please me more than any other female ever has" 'or ever will' his eyes bored into her like golden arrows into her soul.

"Ah,….I….oh…..meh….." she had been rendered further into her speechlessness as her mind tried to comprehend what the demon before her was saying of course the fact that he was shirtless and sitting inside of a box with his legs hanging out on either side of it was a sight to behold in itself. His lips soon distracted her. His eyes, his aura…she was overwhelmed but something in her turned, she remembered the pain and shame she'd felt radiating from him during their first kiss, she remembered her confusion.

"You felt pain and shame" she stammered

"Pain, shame?" it was not the answer he was looking for but he was hoping it would lead to something.

"Our first kiss,…..my first kiss I could feel what you felt and you felt ashamed and you were in pain….why? Is it because I'm human?" her eyes were uncertain in that moment and he could see the weariness flashing in the pale blue moons that had so thoroughly captured him

"I….it was not you that made me feel those things. You could never make me feel those things. I admit that at first the fact that you are human bothered me but I….I care not what you are, I want you for you , not for your species I want Kagome and if Kagome is human then I want the human Kagome…You are…..Perfect, you are perfect human or not" he was losing his nerve as he reached up to close the gap between them needing to feel her, needing to take her in his arms.

'It was her first kiss, I pushed her away. I shall make it up to her, I will give her a thousand kisses to treasure' he looked at her pleadingly.

"I want you" he stated taking her hand in his and gently tugging as she still moved back warily.

"Why? The other day you pushed me on the ground, told me not to touch you and called me a filthy bitch… and now all of a sudden I'm perfect…..why?" She could feel his aura caressing her but her confusion kept her from responding

"I am sorry , truly sorry for speaking those words to you, I was confused. I did not know….I did not know you would so flawlessly and completely capture my heart, my soul and my beast…without even knowing it " he whispered out his apology with pleading eyes, she'd never seen so much emotion in the golden globes that were piercing her anger, she could feel his sincerity, loving the feel of his fingers twining with her own.

"I….I want you….because you are mine, meant for me and only me. As I am yours, only yours, always yours...Kagome" her eyes were wide at his words while his burned with sincerity and before she could react he yanked her on top of him again and clamped his mouth over hers to punctuate his words and soon they were fighting for dominance in a searing, passionate kiss, leaving both parties lethargic and out of breath.

"I….I want to take things slowly" she breathed but her resolve was short lived, she licked her lips and looked down at him, the lust hit her like a ton of bricks as she looked down at his face, the fur sprouting anew but again she was too lost in him to give it much thought.

He was surprised by his little miko as she grabed his face with both hands and licked his lips and ran her tongue across his fangs while she ground her core into his hard length coaxing a lusty growl from him before she claimed his mouth again dominating him fully, she couldn't resist him, she couldn't stop touching, feeling, needing more. She was like a bitch in heat and he loved it.

"mmmm slowly" his words were muffled against her lips as he responded by pulling her roughly down on him her legs on either side of his thighs, her heat rubbing his erection through their clothes, he gripped her ass and dug his claws into the firm flesh as she rubbed herself on him deeply.

She tasted better than any woman he'd ever kissed, she smelled better than any scent that had ever filled his nose, her aura made him feel completely at ease….he knew then, he could never be parted from her.

She was so responsive, mewling and panting when he touched her, he could get used to this. She looked so beautiful, riding him wantonly as she fisted his hair and dominated his mouth. He loved the way she lost herself in him, just as he lost himself in her . So much so that he didn't feel the fur sprouting on his neck and shoulders.

She could feel his hardness pressed up to her heated core, she could feel the fur on his neck, her eyes opened slightly and she saw the silver covering his neck and jaw. It was just liked her fantasies, just like before, it made the heat impossible as she moaned fervently and ground her hips down on him roughly, needing to release the pressure in her stomach, trying to release the liquid heat, rolling her hips.

He growled and latched himself onto her neck as she rode him hard, he wished their clothes were not in the way of his goal, her hot scent hit him, leaving him frantic , the rich musky smell of her assaulted his nostrils and sent more blood to his already raging cock, he cupped her tight, toned rear and pushed her down onto him with such force that he was afraid he hurt her but before he could think on it she picked up the pace and the force of the thrusts, he tried to keep up as he bucked up into her growling a deep rumble into her mouth.

He was fighting himself again not to throw her down and drink the nectar from her core. He'd never given the act of licking a female much tought, in fact he'd never really wanted to do it untill Kagome. She would be the first and only female he whose essence he would ever taste and that made him want her even more. He would never so much as think of another, he could not. She was his whole world.

She set an almost impossible rhythm as they devoured each other, he was covered in fur at this point but so lost in his lust that he hadn't even realized, she could feel the coil in her belly tighten with every rock of her hips, tighter and tighter. She could feel it coming, what could only be sweet release. She picked up the pace even more, to his delight and utter surprise, she began bucking wildly, breaking the searing kiss to throw her head back, hair flying, breasts in his face. He wasted no time latching on to her nipple through her shirt at first but he quickly pulled the offending material down and took the pink bud into his mouth, clamping his teeth around it , making her gasp and grind.

He loved the taste of her skin, he couldn't get enough, he gripped both of her heavy fleshy mounds and suckled them one at a time loving her ragged moans. He sucked each nipple in his mouth before rolling his tongue around then nipping with a fang. He loved the feel of the soft firm globes in his hands and mouth, making his throbbing erection burn with heat as she continued to rub herself on him, she was so close….

But the gods would laugh at them tonight, suddenly the second to last voice she wanted to hear at the moment rang out through the garage.

"KAGOME!" suddenly her eyes were round and her lust forgotten…well not really but the panic set in , she braced herself on his shoulders and jumped up causing the box they so comfortably sat in to burst open and with a splat he fell into a heap, the tapestry falling over him.

"STAY HERE" she whispered urgently, not even looking back as she ran out of the garage fixing her hair and clothes

"Kikyou!...IUYASHA!" her eyes were wide and her mouth set into a huge false smile as Inuyasha sniffed the air

"Hey….why do I smell…..Sessh and your pus" his eyes narrowed as he studied Kagome, her hair was wild, her lips were puffy and red, her clothes disheveled and there was a wet spot on her camisole over her nipple.

"I know what you smell" Kikyou stated drunkly as she cupped his crotch and whispered in his ear distracting his intoxicated mind.

"Hey, what are you guys doing back here so soon?" Kagome was careful not to look at Inuyasha, knowing he could smell his brother on her along with the heavy smell of both of their arousal.

"We decided to come back early, Bankotsu dropped us off, we're skippin' the party" Kikyou slurred as she took a drink from the bottle of Sake in her hand, she pulled Inuyasha down and licked one of his fuzzy ears.

Kagome could see the pleasure on his face as he pulled Kikyou into him and sniffed her neck, he was intoxicated enough to become distracted enough to forget what he'd smelled.

'wow he must be really drunk, thank Kami' she was thanking every god she knew of for the good fortune that was the hanyou's intoxication

"Um….the spare futon is in the cabinet" Kagome laughed uncomfortably, knowing that they wouldn't use the futon, she would have to sleep in Souta's room and that she would have to wash her sheets thoroughly.

"mmmhmmm" Kikyou answered against Inuyasha's lips.

"ok you two, I'll see you later, I'm gonna go finish my math homework" she chuckled innocently and smiled big as she watched them walk into the house together .

'oh my god, that was soooo close…eeeep Sesshomaru, he's in the garage!" She hurried back to the garage

Sesshomaru was livid, he was about to bring his bitch release and the hanyou had to come and mess things up.

'She is so delicious…The cursed hanyou did me a disservice and a favor, had she opened her eyes she would have seen the transformation. I must not allow myself to get lost so deeply in her again…until I figure out a way to show her my beast. I pray she will not be put off by the transformation. Kami who knew she would be such a pleasing little wanton bitch. This Sesshomaru has finally been gifted with a stroke of good fortune. She is a hot little bitch and she is all mine' He was glad the shock of the interruption had thrown him out of transformation because by the time she came back the fur was nowhere to be seen.

The scent of her arousal was still thick in the air, he threw his head back and took a deep whiff as she entered the room, suddenly he was upon her again. His eyes tingeing red and the fur on his neck already sprouting, he pulled her flush against him ready to attack her mouth again

'oh god….I can't let him….ok maybe just one kiss….ugh no…..think of something gross …..um…. Dr. Hirohito …NAKED!...' suddenly she stiffened as she thought of her biology professor.

'um…er…math! Math! Lots and lots of MAAATH!' she closed her eyes tightly thinking of anything she could that would distract her from the delicious demon in front of her

"sesshomaru….I thought you said we could take it slowly" she pulled back from him

he looked down at him, lust still glazing his eyes 'can she see it?' panic hit him and he looked up into a mirror that was hanging on the wall. He relaxed when he realized the fur was nowhere to be seen and that kagome had moved to the other side of the garage.

"I have a quiz to finish, and so do you!" she said with resolve

"but first I need to get you a shirt, be right back" she averted her eyes from his very very smooth, very defined chest as she rushed past him, not seeing the smirk of amusement on his lips

'our bitch cannot resist us' his beast was practically doing cartwheels at the new developments in his relationship with their chosen female.

'Indeed she cannot, just as this Sesshomaru cannot resist her. However, she is correct, if we want to ensure she will accept this Sesshomaru and his…condition we must take it slow as she says. She is pure yet she was so wanton with this Sesshomaru' he had to clear thoughts of her wantonness from his mind because he could feel his manhood rising

he picked his bookbag up from its place on the floor where he'd fallen after she maced him for power.

He almost lost his will a few moments later when he saw her standing there at the door, she hadn't changed anything about her appearance except the added layer of clothing, a sweater, he noted her puffy lips, red and swollen from his abuse.

She was perfect, it took all of his willpower to simply watch her walk from the door to the place where he now sat on a pile of sitting pillows next to her calculus book.

"He…here" she said shyly trying not to look at his bare flesh

"thank you" he purred taking the t-shirt she offered him, brushing his finger against hers on purpose, smiling wide at blush that stained her cheeks.

She shivered at his touch, breathing out hard and closing her eyes as the electricity ran through her. She shook her head and bit her lip reach inside of herself for the strength to resist from grabbing him and kissing him until they both couldn't breathe anymore.

Though he too struggled with the intensity of need that his contact with her flesh had brought him, he had much more practice with self-control than she did and he loved watching her squirm.

He slipped the T-shirt, which smelled like her younger brother, on. The smell of him wasn't disgusting like most human males, it was like hers crisp clean and not very human. He didn't mind it very much, though he didn't enjoy smelling of another male but hoped that soon he would be covered in her scent again.

"It should fit, Souta is really big." she said as she lifted her gaze to see him pull it all the way down.

"hn, you both look quite western, however your sibling looks much more so than you. Therefore, his height and build do not surprise me, given the height and buid of your father." She smiled and tried not to giggle when she realized why there was actually a shirt in Souta's shirt drawer and not on the floor where most of his clothes were.

It was the T-shirt his classmate Kaori brought him from America, souta knew enough about the west to know that though it would be acceptable for a male to wear that shirt in Japan, anywhere in the English speaking world he would receive more than a few strange looks if he donned the garment.

"Who is Justin Bieber?" Sesshomaru read the name on the shirt he was wearing, looking at the picture of the teenager who was wearing a bandana and trying to look dangerous. He shrugged before looking up at Kagome for an explanation

"Um…*cough*….*giggle*…he's….*cough* he's a singer from Canada" she put on her false smile and coughed out a few more hidden laughs before pulling her math book into her lap

"Sessho…." She was interrupted because he began talking at the same time

"Miko….er….go ahead" they both paused and she spoke first

"Why didn't you call me before you came over? You would have saved yourself a lot of trouble" she looked at him with guilt in her eyes over his earlier macing

"This Sessh…I was apprehensive because of what occurred earlier. During our first kiss. I assure you any negative feelings you picked up through our connetion had nothing to do with you. On the contrary…..you plea….you pleased me very much. As for coming in unannounced, I do not regret it, because it was that incident which caused you to flare your aura and use your miko ki" He smirked because she blushed in that moment knowing that he was referring to their rather heavy make out session which resulted from her miko ki playing with his aura.

"Miko, you never answered my question" a look of puzzlement crossed her features as she thought about his words

"what question" she said thoughtfully

"Will you allow this Sesshomaru to court you" he was firm and very serious when he asked for her to accept his courtship.

"I thought that was obvious….but I'll give you an answer….Yes" she smiled brightly and looked down at the book in her lap resisting the urge to kiss the very happy looking demon male in front of her.

"Ok, time for math!" Kagome pulled out her quiz review and compared it with the one he was holding

"Yup….well um mine is a bit more difficult than yours, so if you have questions I can try and help" He nodded and smiled at her, they captured each other's eyes for a moment, she'd never seen his expression so soft and relaxed. He waited for her to break her gaze before he pulled out all the necessary tools for mathematics from his bag.

'Yes, she will be ours' his beast purred contently.

It took three and a half hours exactly for Sesshomaru to figure out question numbers 1 and 2. Kagome was kind enough to walk him through problems 3 through 12 in 30 minutes and 24 seconds. Her review sheet was done in 10 minutes, it took her 20 minutes and 24 seconds to convince him to let her help him with 3 through 6 and another 10 minutes to help him. He timed it

The rest of her time was spent trying to convince him that she could help him with 1 and 2 but being very stubborn and very male he maintained that he would finish his questions himself. It was bad enough that she had to pick up the slack for the ones he just couldn't do.

She'd helped him along by explaining certain concepts, of course he was a quick study but he was almost positive that she knew more about the subject than their teacher. He found their studying very stimulating and her intelligence was incomparable.

They'd caught glances of each other, each studying the other while he or she was occupied with a particularly difficult step in a problem. She was truly beautiful, her scent was perfect, she was more intelligent than he. He only became more enthralled by the moment with the perfect creature in front of him. She was his….all his …and he was hers….all hers….only hers and he would never even think of another…

Kagome had watched Sesshomaru struggling stubbornly with question number two but was confident that he would get it in time. He was so cute when he was relaxed, she was sure this was a side he rarely showed to anyone. They'd laughed and made jokes together between equations and steps. She'd even made fun of him and instead of receiving a glare and warning he laughed with her and made fun of her right back. They were so naturally at ease with each other it was as if they'd been cast form the same mold.

She moved a bit closer to him and laid her head down on a pillow next to his leg watching him scribble, the concentration was heavy on his face as he absently moved his hand down and began to run his fingers through her hair. Soon she snuggled up next to him and dozed off.

"HA! YOU HAVE BEEN SUBDUED BY THIS SESSHOMARU, PROBLEM NUMBER 2!" he raised both arms in the air before catching himself, he wasn't prone to outbursts but this one was well earned as it'd taken him so long to figure out the question he'd just conquered.

He looked down and was completely taken back by the beauty who was currently cuddled up next his leg . Her onyx hair was fanned out behind her from his ministrations. Her beautiful face was so peaceful at that moment, she was angelic laying there sleeping next to him. He put his things in his bag and set it down next to her neatly piled books.

He looked down at her again smiling before lifting her gently into his arms, she was only slightly heavier than Rin and didn't drool in her sleep like his beloved little sister. He smiled down at her before taking a deep whiff of her scent, digging his nose into her neck to take in as much as he could.

'Kami, she feels so right in my arms' he held her close, savoring the feeling of her as he walked quietly into the house and up the stairs.

He frowned when he was struck with the stench at the top of the steps , Inuyasha and Kikyou had been soiling Kagome's room.

He growled low causing Kagome to stir a bit in his arms, he quickly changed the vibration to that of an inuyokai to calm his mate. She instantly relaxed, snuggling into his chest. He smiled as he kissed her temple and took in her clean scent, to clear away the offensive stench down the hall.

He remembered her brother was to sleep at a friend's house so he scented out the room that smelled like him and found a small neatly kept bed surrounded by various pieces of clothing and videogames on the floor.

He laid his female down gently, his beast was screaming for him to stay with her, to hold her but he knew the consequences would be heavy if his brother discovered him. He would tell the hanyou of their courtship in the morning when he could be properly dealt with.

He bent down and inhaled her scent, losing himself in the heavenly, clean smell of his bitch. He growled possessively and he dug his nose into her skin to fill his lungs with her.

"mmm….Sessho….Sessho stay" she whispered in her sleep as she wrapped her arms around his waist and clung to him.

He did not need to be told twice, Hanyou be damned, his female wanted him next her and he would comply.

He removed his jeans and gently laid down next to his female, turning her on her side so that he could hold her to him. He pulled her to him, her back to his chest and buried his face in her hair reveling her sweet scent.

He pulled the covers over their bodies and found sleep faster than he thought possible.

Sometime in the night, as per usual a transformation occurred, his fur sprouted but it was not the slight tingle of pain that came with it that woke him, to his surprise it was his little female turning in his embrace so that she could press her face into his furry neck.

She squirmed a bit, though she was still completely asleep. Shesshomaru settled her against him, tucking her head under his chin and holding her in a protective embrace, kissing her temple and pressing his nose to her head.

"sleep my miko….sleep" he cooed before he began a soft rumble in his chest to calm her, she stilled for a moment but soon he felt her tugging at his shirt.

He was a bit surprised when she began tugging at it as if to remove it.

"Mmm Sessho…" she moaned, not wanting her to wake he quickly removed the shirt only to have her wrap her arms around his chest and cling to him tightly.

"mmmmmm.. sessho… soft ….good puppy" she said happily as he quirked a brow and she pressed her face into his neck again, it was as if she needed to feel every inch of his fur on her skin.

He chuckled softly and wraped his arms around her, tucking her head under his chin and thanking every kami in the heavens for sending him this beautiful, perfect woman.

'Perhaps she will accept this sesshomaru's condition more easily than anticipated. I will have her for a mate, no other will do. She is my mate.' he finished his thought, his beast was very happy, and before he could have another one he was in a deep contented sleep with his chosen female in his arms.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Daylight broke and Kagome woke from the most amazing sleep she'd ever had, she inhaled deeply…pressing her face deeply into the furry neck of her bedmate.

'Mmmmmm, his fur is so soft' she thought as she rubbed her face into his neck enjoying the rumble in his chest and the feel of his fur to her flesh

'wait…..fur?' she opened her eyes wide and slowly pulled her face from the crook of her new boyfriend's neck.

'I'm not crazy!' her mind raged

Her eyes widened in wonder as she looked at his face and shoulders and chest and neck, he was covered in a soft downy silver fur, she gently put her finger over his moon marking and smiled. He was so…

"beautiful" she whispered before she pressed her lips to his and softly kissed him.

She moaned contentedly and pressed her face back where it had been, loving the feel of his silky fur on her skin. She let out a soft blissful moan as she rubbed her face in his neck.

'A girl could get used to this...I wonder if I should ask him about it…..no I should let him tell me…maybe he's ashamed…..." she felt him stirring and began to breathe like she was sleeping, she'd heard Kiyou explain how she would sometimes fake being asleep when she was tired so Inuyahsa wouldn't try and "hump her into a coma" as she put it.

She slowed her breathing just as Kikyou'd said and made sure her eyes were closed, not too tightly. She felt him gently pull her from his neck, she made a small huff and let him move her.

She felt him move her hair from her face before he gave her a light kiss on the lips and dug his nose into her shoulder to take one last deep breath of her scent.

"Sleep Kagome, sleep my beautiful bitch" he whispered against her ear before the bed dipped and he was gone.

She waited a few moments before cracking one eye open and seeing that she was alone.

'He must have gone through the window' she thought as she saw that it was unlocked

"OI!" the loud voice interrupted her thoughts as Inuyasha charged in

"Change wench! We're late" he commanded

"INUYASHA! I COULD HAVE BEEN NAKED IN HERE!" she huffed

"yeah well at least you would have been one step closer to being ready to change into your uniform, now get up you lazy bitch, besides you stink of Sesshomaru" suddenly Kagome heard a high pitched whine and saw Kikyou pullig inuyahsa down by one of his ears

"DON'T TALK TO HER LIKE THAT" Kikyou said through her teeth

"I'm sorry….let go….ugh….please baby….let go" he whined like a pup as kikyou smiled sinisterly

"What do we say?" she asked

"Please….please mistress Kikyou" his voice cracked as she pinched his ear

"HEY! YOU TWO TAKE THAT KINKY STUFF INTO THE HALLWAY! I'M GONNA CHANGE!" She jumped out of bed and stretched before opening the door to be met with Kikyou cupping Inuyasha's crotch while her other hand was over his mouth as she whispered filthy nothings into his ear

"P.s. Sesshomaru is courting me" she said happily passing the couple , ignoring their wide eyes and open mouths.

A/N: hope you enjoyed! 3

p.s. I don't own Justin Bieber, or Starbucks. If I did...I'd be waaaaay rich.


End file.
